Out of the Blue
by lovetheturners
Summary: This is an AU featuring Tim Turner and his family, Patrick, Shelagh, Angela and Teddy. I chose the title from a list of synonyms for Unexpected. It is the prequel to Unexpected the Prequel. It can be read alone or with the three other stories in the Unexpected family. This story was requested on Tumblr by fans of my Unexpected stories. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**The title of the story is** _ **Out of The Blue**_ **which I chose from a list of synonyms for Unexpected. It is the prequel to Unexpected the Prequel. It can be read alone or with the three other stories in the Unexpected family.**

 **This is in response to a request from Teacup and my other friends on Tumblr. I am unsure of how many chapters it will become.**

"Mum, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to come home," Tim said over the telephone.

"Oh Tim, we were looking forward to your visit," Shelagh said disappointed.

"A bloke's having a do tonight. Tomorrow, I'm planning to catch up on some sleep."

"I worry you don't get enough sleep, but Teddy is going to be disappointed, Angela too."

"I know mum. Tell them I'll take them to the cinema my next free weekend. I've got to go get ready. I heard there are going to be girls there."

"Timothy, now I know the real reason for you not coming home. Have a nice time."

"Thanks, Mum."

 _This better be worth the fuss,_ Tim thought to himself in the mirror.

Looking at his clean shaven face, he saw the younger face of his father staring back, except he had his mother's blue eyes. He attempted to put a piece of unruly hair back in place as he cursed his father.

##

Their neighbors were going to be angry. The radio was turned up and the two girls were singing.

 _I remember when rock was young_

 _Me and Suzie had so much fun_

 _Holding hands and skimming stones_

 _Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own_

It was impossible not to sing to Elton John. Looking at Kate bounce around the room in her bra and pants, Julie Miller laughed. Kate was always dancing.

 _But the biggest kick I ever got_

 _Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock…_

 _While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock_

 _We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock_

The girls had been best friends since forever and had left home, in Sussex together to conquer London. Julie often thought that London was conquering them. She had a job she hated and hadn't got two pennies to rub together. Julie had grown up without as the eldest of six children, so she knew how to pinch pennies.

 _Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking_

 _When your feet just can't keep still_

 _I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will_

Kate was giddy, because they had been invited to a party by Arthur, who she fancied. Julie had met the bloke once and thought he was nice enough, but wasn't really in the mood to be thrust into a room full of sharks. She spent her work days surrounded by randy, ogling boys. She would have prefered a date in their dingy little flat with Victoria Holt's protagonist.

 _Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights_

 _When Suzie wore her dresses tight_

 _And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight_

 _La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala la_

In an attempt to look casual both girls wore bell bottom trousers and jumpers. They really couldn't afford new clothes, but it was nineteen-seventy-three and they didn't want to wear dresses meant for the office on Saturday night. With their long hair parted in the middle and hanging loose, Kate did Julie's makeup. Julie would have preferred to wear a headband to push back her wavy blonde locks, but Kate insisted that that was "so ninety-sixties".

"Tell me again why we're on a the train to Oxford on a Saturday night. There are better things to do in London." Julie didn't mean to whine, but she knew she was.

Kate just smiled and softly sang, " _La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala la."_

"You like this Arthur bloke don't you?"

"Jules, he is dreamy. He's going to be a doctor. I could be a Mrs. Doctor."

"What's so great about a doctor anyways?"

"Blimey Jules do you want to marry some slacker who works in the factory all day only to spend half the night in the pub? Doctors don't spend their time getting pissed. Arthur wants you to meet his friend Jim. He's rather posh. He even has a car."

"Fine, but he best not be a git like the ones I work with."

"He's handsome. Promise you'll give him a chance."

Julie smiled and replied, " _La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala la."_

Stepping off the train, Kate waved to Arthur who was casually leaning against a brick wall.

Julie turned her face, as the couple greeted each other.

"Come on Jules! Let's go," Kate called. She strolled off holding Aurther's hands.

Night had fallen and Julie buttoned her coat to keep warm. Spring was still a month away. She walked behind the others until they reached a large home.

"Whose house is this?" Julie asked.

"A classmate's. His father is a surgeon at the hospital," Arthur explained.

"Are his parent's at home," Julie ask wary of being an uninvited guest.

"They open their home to us all the time. Mr. Walker will talk medicine with us unless he's in theatre."

Greeting them was a middle aged woman. Mrs. Walker was dressed like it was nineteen-sixty-three. She could be Jackie Kennedy's look alike and was even wearing pearls.

The room was filled with men. Within five minutes of her arrival, she had at least ten of them smile, introduce himself or stare at her.

The room was also filled with smoke. Julie would have thought that future doctors would know better than to fill their lungs with smoke.

She overheard a tall thin man joking with others, but he caught her attention when he turned serious.

He said, "Come on Bernie, don't you read _The Lancet_ those things will kill you… pulmonary disease, heart…"

"Oh shut up, you're supposed to be fun," the smoker replied.

Scanning the room, the women were outnumbered three to one. Under her breath she said, "If a girl can't get a date here, she would have to be…"

The jokester who hated smoking said laughing, "Don't say it!"

"Say what?" she smirked.

"She'd have to be ugly." He smiled.

He had a nice smile, but before she could respond, Kate was calling for her and pulled her across the room.

"Come meet Jim!"

Arthur was standing with a tall man.

 _No one mentioned he was a ginger._

He extended his hand to her. "Jim Albert."

"Julie, Julie Miller. Nice to meet you."

Her mother raised her with manners.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Not whiskey. Some wine if they have it."

He returned with a glass of wine. Because the room was loud, he had to whisper in her ear. She could smell the whiskey and stale smoke on his breath and it reminded her of her father.

"So you're a friend of Kate's. She's a great girl." She nodded and he continued, "Arthur's a lucky bloke."

She just nodded and wondered if her father was in the pub tonight smelling of whiskey and smoke too. The older she got the less she blamed him, because her siblings were bonkers.

Suddenly she realised that Jim had asked her a question, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"What do you do for work," he hollered in her ear.

Hoping the ringing would go away, she replied, "I'm a secretary."

"Lovely."

She watched as he took out a fag and lit it.

"No, I actually hate it, but it pays the rent."

He nodded and asked, "Where are you from?"

"Sussex, you?"

"Oxfordshire."

Since it didn't hurt to get to know him a bit, she asked, "What kind of doctor are going to be?"

"Internal Medicine. I'd like a surgery on Harley Street."

He seemed to puff up like a peacock. Kate and Arthur approached and the girls listened as two mates talked.

The room was filled with piano music. Quite good music and she was impressed that they'd hire entertainment. Then the tune changed and she heard, the words…

" _There once was a fellow McSweeny…"_

Julie smiled, because her brother liked limericks. She realised that the jokester had taken to the piano.

" _A new farmer's helper named Kull…"_

Jim was talking about something medical and Julie was bored.

" _There once was a man from East Kent…"_

She smirked, that was one of her brother's favorite. She wasn't phased by crude talk with four younger brothers. She also changed enough nappies to not be put off by the male anatomy. Not to mention her house was so small, she could hear everything when her father came home from the pub on Saturday nights.

" _There once was a fellow O'Doole…"_

Startling her, Jim hollered, "Hey Turner enough with your rubbish. There are ladies present." Then he turned to her and said, "If he weren't so smart, he'd never make it. Still he has all the nurses on the paediatric ward clamoring."

"Why?" she asked suddenly curious.

"Because he's like a child always telling jokes. He's going to cause some lad to bust open his appendectomy incision one day. Then he'll be in trouble," Jim said.

Julie was certain that Jim Albert didn't like to laugh. She was quite fond of laughter herself.

"Is he going to specialise in paediatrics?" she asked.

"He is going to be a GP. His father has a surgery in the East End of London. He is going to live and work in the slums," Jim said smugly.

Julie was shocked by Jim's disdain for the less fortunate. Julie was one of the less fortunate. Her family of eight had struggled her entire life.

The piano player caught her attention when he announced, "This one is for a girl who is certainly not _ugly…"_

He was smiling right at her and she felt the heat spread up her neck and cheeks. He played the familiar music of the popular song, _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_. She felt uncomfortable because it seemed that he was playing it for her.

She looked around, but no one seemed aware. Arthur and Jim continued to talk. Did Kate not mind that they were bloody boring? Perhaps she was happy to feel his hand at her waist.

 _It has been a long time since, I've had a hand on my waist,_ Julie thought wistfully.

The piano player was playing a song that her mother liked. Her mother would tell her that the polite thing was to thank him for the song he played for her. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

He banged out Jim Reeves in honor of Mum. That and the fact he could play it in his sleep. It always reminded him of Angela. She was age thirteen, smart as a whip and quite the young lady.

Tim saw the blonde girl approaching. She was short, but she made up for her lack of height in some special ways.

 _Damn, I'd be blind not to notice._

She looked apprehensive, but as she drew near, he changed to soft, easy notes, no more difficult than basic scales.

When she reached him, he smiled at her. Not the big wide mad smile that he'd acquired the same as his unruly hair, but an _it's a pleasant day_ smile.

She said, "You play very well. Thank you for the song."

"Years of practice paid off. When I was small I played with my mother."

"You don't anymore?" she asked.

"Oh I still play, but not with my mother. She died a long time ago." He said with just a hint of wistful sadness.

 _Bloody hell, why did I just say that. She's going to think I am some motherless crybaby._

"I'm sorry," she said, looking obviously uncomfortable.

"Thank you, but it was a long time ago and I've a wonderful Mum, have had for years."

 _Lord, I sound mad now!_

"Oh, well lovely," she said.

"I'm Timothy Turner, Tim."

"Julie," she responded with a polite smile before she turned away.

Tim watched as she walked away. Back to _life of the party,_ Jim Albert. Bernie rushed over as Tim swung his legs over the piano bench.

"What did she say?" Bernie asked overly excited.

"She just thanked me for playing. Looks like she's Jim's date."

"Lucky!" Bernie said, "It pays to be posh."

Tim was tired and wishing that he'd gone home instead. He knew Teddy especially missed him. It was strange to be so close to a brother fifteen years younger than him, but he was.

He went to the kitchen to thank Mrs. Walker.

"Oh dear, I enjoyed the entertainment tonight. You know you are welcome to come play anytime."

"Thank you. It really helps me relieve stress. Have a good evening."

"Goodbye dear," she said, as she kissed his cheek.

When Tim turned, she was standing in the kitchen door. She looked surprised to see him.

She asked, "Can I help you, Mrs. Walker?"

"Goodness no dear, you are our guest."

Tim walked slowly so he could hear her response.

"Oh well, I'm used to helping out in the kitchen. I'm the oldest of a large family."

Tim smiled, there was more to this girl, then he frowned remembering that she was Jim's date.

##

When Julie left the kitchen, Kate ran up to her and said, "There you are. I was wondering where you were off to."

"I was with Mrs. Walker. She's very nice. Nothing like my mum."

"You're mum is overworked and as a result looks about ten years older than she is."

Kate reminded her of the truth, her mother was an overweight frump. Mrs. Walker looked like Her Majesty the Queen compared to her mum who looked like a washer woman. Money does make a difference. Perhaps Kate was right and she should give Jim a chance.

Kate continued, "Come on Jim is going to drive us home in his car."

Julie found herself in the front seat listening to a lot of sloppy noise on the backseat. "Can you two come up for air back there?" Julie hollered feeling uncomfortable.

Jim, whose eyes were on the road, started to chat her up a bit, which was ironic since he had ignored her most of the night. She was playing with the radio knob looking for a good song. When she found one she liked, she sang along.

 _I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,_

 _I can see all obstacles in my way_

 _Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

 _It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

 _Sun-Shiny day…_

"You are a lovely singer," Jim complimented her.

"Oh I used to sing in the choir at church."

"I have to admit, that I'm not one for church. The whole formality of it is a bit much."

"I've always found comfort in the formality and the familiar. My faith is important to me. Do you believe in God?"

Julie sounded a bit like a hypocrite, because she hadn't been to church since she moved to London. At home it was the parish itself that gave her great comfort, while church in London would be with strangers. She really couldn't imagine not identifying herself as a member of the Church of England.

"I suppose I believe. I certainly don't not believe. I just don't think much about it or care to."

Jim's opinion on religion didn't bother her as much as his smoking. Truthfully she was only getting a ride home, not marrying him. Covering her mouth, she coughed as he lit another cigarette. She listened as he talked about family. They seemed to be rather wealthy. He spoke of trips to the sea and abroad.

The furthest Julie had ever been from home was probably Oxford that evening. When she said as much, he chuckled and said she was adorable. He sounded patronising.

He surprised her by taking her hand and squeezing it without letting go. She felt the warmth of his hand on hers, but nothing more. It felt nice enough though.

"Do you like the cinema?" he asked.

"I don't go often enough."

"The last movie that I saw was _The Poseidon Adventure_. It was amazing!"

"I much prefer a comedy or a romance," she admitted awkwardly.

"Would you like to go with me sometime... to a picture?"

"Oh, well I suppose that would be nice," she replied. The idea of going to a picture intrigued her more than spending more time with him. Truthfully she wanted to see the new Neil Simon film.

"Brilliant! It's a date. I'll call you to tell you the next Saturday, that I am off."

When they arrived at the girls' block of flats, Jim opened her door. He walked to the door, all the while Kate was still saying goodbye to Arthur in the backseat.

Jim said, "I had a grand time."

When he leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek. They felt wet, like he had just moistened them for the kiss. He also smelt of stale smoke.

"Goodnight." she said and slipped inside.

Kate appeared more than a few minutes later.

"Kate, you snogged the whole trip!"

"I may have done, but I heard that you have a date!"

"It's just the cinema. I don't really like him," Julie argued.

"But Jules, the chap comes from money."

"Who cares? You like Arthur and he's not got much more than us."

"Yes, but he's got potential. Our only potential is finding ourselves husbands who can take care of us."

"Well, if I'm not in love, I'd rather be single," Julie said adamately.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dearest, look at you? Do you eat?" Shelagh asked when Tim arrived home.

Tim rolled his eyes feeling like he was fifteen and not twenty-five.

"Ignore her son, your mum just misses you," Patrick said as he gave Tim a quick hug.

"Tim, Tim… You've _finally_ come home. I thought you _never_ would!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hey brat!" he said to Angela as he patted her head. She had her nose in a book and didn't greet him.

"Hey you're messing my hair!"

"Don't you have a hug for your ol' brother?" he asked pretending to have his feelings hurt. "What are you reading?"

" _From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler…_ I can't put it down."

He smiled at the drama in her response.

"Then I suppose just Teddy and I will go to the cinema today. Come on Teddy, best be off or we'll miss the…"

"I'm coming!"

Angela jumped up. He felt her bump into him with a force, then she squeezed him around the waist and ran toward the coat rack.

"Come onTim. We can't be late!" Angela exclaimed.

Smiling at Mum and Dad, he gratefully took the couple of quid Dad held out to him.

"I'll feed them, so you can have some peace."

His dad gave him a grateful look, still he felt bad for relying on his father financially.

"Come on then… " He was followed out the door by his brother and sister.

##

"No Jules, you need to dress up," Kate said exasperated.

"It's only the cinema on a Saturday afternoon. It's not like it's tea at the Ritz."

 _Why am I even bothering? He is rather a bore._

Truthfully, Julie had not given much thought to Jim Albert in the fortnight since the party. Well at least she tried not to, but Kate had kept going on about him. She began to think that Kate should be going with him, but she was head over heels for Arthur.

When he finally called to ask her out a few days ago, she felt the unmistakable drop of disappointment in her gut. Remembering him at the party, Julie was concerned that he would be far to serious. He sounded reluctant when she chose a comedy. Surely he liked to laugh at a film. Julie had learned at a young age that the best way to get through life was with laughter.

Before she left home she was always being called upon to help her mum with her little siblings. By the time she was sixteen, she felt as if she had already raised her own children. When she wasn't helping her mum she was often minding the neighbor's children. Ironically she quite enjoyed minding children who were not related to her.

Unfortunately university was not in her future. Her father expected her to earn her own keep, so secretarial training was her best option. If she could have chosen her own future, she would have been a teacher. Laughter was what helped get her through a life with very few choices. She couldn't imagine a life without fun and Jim didn't seem like he was very much fun.

Because of Kate's insistence, she would give him a chance, but she was perfectly happy to home alone. Being surrounded by the rowdy engineers all day was enough for her. Her mother was convinced that she was already an old maid, but at twenty-three she was not ready to get a pair of cats yet. It wasn't the fifties anymore. The seventies was a new era and a girl didn't need a husband the minute she finished school, in fact some girls even had real careers.

Upon arriving at the cinema, she scanned the lobby, but Jim was not there. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was early and relaxed. To amuse herself, she watched the other patrons and tried to make up stories about them.

A young woman and older man, she decided where having a scandalous affair. She had some thoughts inappropriate for even Victoria Holt. When the girl called the man, dad, Julie laughed at her foolish ideas.

One mistake didn't stop her from continuing, until she glanced at her watch to see it was well past the arranged time for her and Jim to meet. In fact, the movie that she hoped to see had already begun. She felt foolish having stood there for so long. Perhaps she should leave.

Just as she was looking at her watch again, she heard a young boy complaining, "Tim, Angela called me stupid!"

Then she heard a deeper voice respond. "Ange be nice to Teddy. Neither of you are stupid. Apologize or I'll tell on you."

She looked up, because that definitely didn't sound like a father. When she saw the man with the two children she recognized him, but where had she seen him before?

His eyes sparked with recognition and he said, "Oh hello. It's Julie isn't it?"

"Yes, um…" she suddenly remembered the piano, but couldn't remember his name.

"Tim, Tim Turner and these are my sister and brother. Are you going to a film?"

"I was, but my friend hasn't come and now it has started."

"We're off to the chippy around the corner, if you like you can join us," he invited her.

Julie wasn't certain it was great idea, but she looked in the sweet face of the small boy and remembered how his older brother made her laugh.

Smiling she said, "I'd like that and will you be my escort?"

She reached out her hand to the boy and he took it as if it was the most natural thing for him to hold her hand. She couldn't remember the last time she had been with children. Her brothers and sisters hadn't been small for some time.

As they walked, she asked, "Teddy, what is that short for?"

"Ted," the boy answered.

Tim smiled and not just with his mouth, but his eyes which sparkled. "He's called Edward."

"I only answer to Teddy," the boy said emphatically.

"Well tell Mum and Dad. They named you," their sister teased.

The three siblings seemed to get on which was odd given quite an obvious age difference. Remembering Tim telling her about his new mum, she assumed she was the mother of his siblings.

"I play football. Do you like football?"

The lad asked as if their friendship hinged on her answer.

"I do. My brother played a bit and my dad likes _The Blues_."

"We only like The Reds," Teddy declared proudly. With his face turning serious he asked, Are you a Toffee?"

Julie laughed, "Oh please... Brighton"

Teddy declared, "That's alright then."

Tim spoke up and said, "I knew you weren't from London."

She was about to respond when Ted said, "I haven't decided yet. I'm going to either play for Liverpool or be a doctor, like my dad and my brother."

She was amused by his future plans before she could respond.

Their sister said, "I'm going to be a doctor too."

"You can't be a doctor! You need to be a nurse like Mum," Teddy said.

"I can too, Mum said I could right, Tim?" she asked her older brother.

"Yes Angela, you can be anything you want to be."

"Well I want to be a doctor," and turning to Julie she asked, "What do you want to be?"

"Well I'm a secretary, but I always wanted to be a teacher," she explained.

"Do you like children?" Tim asked.

"Yes, very much so."

"Obviously I do as well." He indicated to his siblings with a tilt of his head and a wide grin.

She decided that she liked his smile and returned it with one of her own.

##

When Julie smiled at him, he felt warm under the collar. He hoped that his face wasn't red. He hadn't had a girl since before his medical training and would really like to take her out without competing with Teddy. Still he couldn't help noticing the way she treated his brother and she was certainly amused by him. Most girls would grow tired of a lad age ten demanding their attention.

Even Angela joined in when Teddy allowed. She said, "I like your curls. Mine is straight."

Without thinking Tim said, "We all have straight hair Angela."

Angela argued, "Mum's isn't. Not like mine."

Angela was adopted and had been told, but even Tim often forgot their bond was not one of blood.

"Your hair is beautiful. I always wished I had straight hair," Julie said.

Tim liked her hair. He wished he could wrap his finger around a strand of it. He suspected that it would make a ringlet.

They finished eating, but as they walked to the Tube, it was clear they were headed in different directions.

Julie said, "Thank you for dinner."

Tim smiled and said, "If I didn't have…" He tilted his head towards the children who were currently amusing themselves jumping over cracks on the footway. "I would offer to walk you home. Would you.. um you like to go out sometime with just me?"

##

She couldn't help, but smile because he winked when he said, _just me._

"I'm afraid my new boyfriend might be jealous," she teased.

"Oh you were meeting a chap then..."

Tim sounded defeated. Flustered, because her joke failed, she said, "Actually yes, but no… I meant Teddy."

"Oh! He may well be."

Julie decided that she really liked his smile, it gave her a bit of a warm feeling within.

"I'd like that if it won't cause a rift with your brother."

"Maybe I won't tell him." He winked.

Julie couldn't resist him. She took a pen out of her handbag and taking his hand she pushed up his sleeve and wrote her number on the underside of his arm.

Pulling his sleeve down, she said, "There he won't see it."

##

Tim was absolutely frozen when she reached for his hand. Just her touch sent shocks through his central nervous system.

He smiled at her and turning his attention to the others, he said, "Come on then."

On the way home, Teddy chattered on about Julie and Tim ignored him, lost in his own thoughts. Truth be told he had thought about her more than he cared to admit since the night they met. He really couldn't believe his good fortune when he had seen her standing alone at the cinema. It was truly a dream come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate rushed to her when Julie walked into their flat.

"How was Jim? Was it wonderful?"

"He never showed up. I waited past the time the film was to start and I left."

"What? Where have you been?" Kate asked.

"I… um… had a treat at a chippy and…" Julie wasn't certain why she chose not to tell her best friend about Tim and his siblings. It seemed best to keep it to herself. If he didn't call she wouldn't have to be embarrassed again. The truth was she wanted him to ring more than she expected. Her afternoon had been the best time she had had in quite a long time.

"He must have a good reason. He'll ring… I'm certain of it."

"No matter. I really don't care to go out with him," Julie told her friend, who reacted with disbelief.

"You're making a mistake. You'll regret it, if you let a fella like him go."

 _No, I'm certain that I won't regret it at all_ , she thought to herself.

Certain enough Jim Albert rang that evening and said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave hospital on time. When I arrived you were gone."

"I stayed beyond the time the film was scheduled to start. I don't like standing alone waiting like that."

"Could I take you to dinner?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I should have been honest, because I only wanted to see the film. The truth is I don't like smoking. The smell reminds me of my father and a girl doesn't want to be thinking of her father when she's out with a fella. A fella probably wouldn't be too keen to have her thinking of him that way either?"

"Everyone smokes. I really like you. Won't you reconsider?"

"Thank you, but no. Goodbye Jim."

Returning the receiver to the cradle she felt relieved, even if Kate couldn't understand her decision.

##

As soon as, Tim had a Saturday scheduled off, he rang Julie. He was nervous, but relaxed when she answered the telephone and readily agreed to go to the cinema with him. He was going to take her to see the Neil Simon film that she had missed. He made certain that he arrived early, because he didn't want to be like her previous suitor.

She looked beautiful when she arrived and her face lit up with a big smile.

"I wouldn't want you to have to wait for me," he admitted. "My brother would never forgive me."

Julie laughed, "He's my protector then."

"I didn't dare tell him I was seeing you. He quite likes you…"

Tim thought, _I quite like you too. Especially when your face lights up like now._

"I quite like him too."

Tim followed her into the dimly lit cinema and let her choose their seats. He wanted to hold her hand, but was a bit nervous. The thought rolled around in her head until he decided he had asked her out and holding hands was appropriate behavior.

Once the lights went down and the film began he brushed against her arm that was on the arm rest until he found her hand. Her hand responded to his and their fingers linked. Her fingers were slim and small compared to his.

 _Soft,_ he thought. _How can a hand feel so nice?_

Luckily the movie was quite funny or he'd have trouble concentrating. He found himself rubbing her knuckle with his thumb. During exciting scenes, she squeezed his hand sending a charge through him. He tried not to think about whether or not he'd kiss her.

##

When she discovered his arm against hers, she held her breath. She smiled as his large hand took a hold of hers. She captured his fingers which fit like a puzzle in her hand. As his thumb rhythmically circled her knuckle, she felt tingling expanding up her arm. She liked the feel of his hand on hers.

At the end of the film, she missed the feel of his hand as they exited the cinema. Walking in front of him, she felt his touch ever so lightly on her back as they moved through the lobby crowded with patrons for the next showing.

Once on the footway, Tim asked, "Would you like to go to a pub or for tea? We could… could discuss the film."

Julie realized that Tim was nervous which made her feel more comfortable, because she could tell he wasn't a creep.

Because she fancied him and wanted to get to know him better, she replied, "a pub sounds lovely."

Once seated with her cider and Tim's pint poured, they discussed the movie. Eventually their conversation turned personal.

"When did you move to London?" he asked.

"Almost three years now. My friend, Kate, and I left home together. She's the reason that I was in Oxford that night. Her boyfriend is one of your lot."

"Do you mean Arthur? He's a decent bloke. I was certain that you fancied Jim Albert."

"No, but he seemed to fancy me," she admitted.

"Well I certainly don't blame him for that," Tim said as he gazed into her eyes.

"It was Jim that I was waiting for," she admitted.

Tim didn't hide his amusement. "That's brilliant! Jim stood you up and I invited you to spend your afternoon with me and my brother and sister."

"I think I prefer Teddy's company to Jim's. Both he and Angela are lovely. I assume that they belong to your new mum, that you mentioned."

"Yes, she's a nun!"

"What! Are you Catholic?"

"No, no Anglican, but shouldn't you be questioning what I said about the nun?" he asked, with what was now a familiar smirk.

"I imagine you'll tell me, now that you've tried to shock me."

"Mum was an Anglican sister. She was part of an order that were nurses and midwives. She worked closely with my dad, the local GP. After my mummy died, Sister Bernadette helped me. I still don't know the details, but she helped Dad too. Eventually she renounced her vows and married Dad."

"And then they had two babies and… "

"If only, Mum had TB and was told she'd never have a child. Angela is adopted and then by some miracle that medicine can't explain Teddy came along. I can't imagine life without my brother, so I don't care how he came to be… Well except at fifteen, I didn't much want to think about my dad and mum…"

Julie giggled and said, "Oh please, I know. My house was so small, there was no avoiding what happened in my parents' room. I spent years falling asleep with my hands over my ears."

"Do you miss your family?" Tim ask, thankfully changing the subject that had meandered a bit off course.

"I do, but when I left, I needed to. I'm the oldest of six and spent most of my life helping my Mum more than I should have done. My brothers are like my father and have been tossers since they were little."

Julie hesitated, she normally didn't talk about her family to acquaintances, but Tim already was more than just that.

"Dad would much rather be at the pub than at home. We never had much which is why I couldn't go to university. At least I got away, because my brothers are working in the factory aside my father."

"I'm from the East End, I know plenty of families just like yours. My old mate, Jack's mum had a baby the same day his sister was married. Lots of kids in a tiny flat was life in Poplar when I was a lad."

"You don't sound like you're from the East End."

"That's because my dad and mummy were from away. I went to grammar school. Education is a priority for my dad. Oh and Mum is Scottish, but Angela and Teddy speak like me and Dad… although we all say wee, now and again."

Julie laughed. Still as Tim spoke, she was reminded of Jim's comments about Tim being poor. She was certain he lived better than the others in the East End.

"Your family seems lovelier than mine."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I love them."

Eventually it was late and Tim offered to see her home. Not ready to depart his company she agreed. As they walked between the underground and her flat, Tim held her hand.

When they reach her block of flats, Tim didn't let go of her hand. They stood facing each other.

Tim asked, "Can I ring you?"

"I'd like that."

Tim leaned in, but unlike Jim was aiming towards her cheek. Again Julie turned her head, but so that his lips reached her lips and not her cheek."

##

Tim wasn't aiming for her lips, but pleased when she turned into his kiss. He wanted to kiss her again, more soundly, but decided not to push his luck.

Still holding her hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and parted from her.

As he walked away, he'd be hard pressed to remember a better day. He knew he wanted to see Julie Miller again.

Arriving home, Mum came out of her bedroom in her dressing gown when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Tim, I wasn't expecting you! I thought you were Dad, he was called out."

"No, I was out tonight later than I planned…"

"Oh…"

Tim decided to be honest and blurted, "I had a date…"

"This wouldn't be with girl that Teddy fancies."

Tim smiled and said, "Can I compete with him?"

"He may not think so, but I think you've got a chance," Shelagh joked.

"Mum, she's really nice and pretty…"

"Tim dear, just be yourself. She'll love you."

"Mum, I'm not sure I'm ready for love just yet."

"I hope I get to meet this young woman."

"We've only been out once. I've have to get some sleep, as it seems I need to get back early. 'Night Mum."

"Goodnight dearest."


	5. Chapter 5

Julie couldn't keep her night out with Tim from Kate, especially when she spent the next day teetering between her head in the clouds and worrying if and when he might give her a ring.

"Do you really like him?" Kate asked.

"I like talking to him and laughing with him. He is easy on the eyes too. Oh did I tell you about his brother?"

"Only about ten times," Kate rolled her eyes.

Now Julie knew Kate was exaggerating. Still when she thought about Tim, she remembered Teddy. Tim listened to her in a way that no one short of Kate ever had. Yet she knew it showed the man he was, because he did the same with his brother and sister.

 _Tim Turner was going to be a very good doctor wherever he practise_ d, she thought remembering again about Jim Albert's comments.

Her agony ended a day later when Tim rang whilst on his dinner break. After that first time, they spoke about the same time most every day. Most evenings, they couldn't talk for long, but they started to share bits about each other's day.

One evening, Arthur was visiting as Julie ended her call with Tim.

"Jim's not going to be too happy when he finds out he lost out to Turner."

"Why?"

"I like him myself, but Jim's been competing with him for top marks and he keeps losing out. Turner is smart. Rumor is that he's been reading _The Lancet_ , since age ten."

Julie didn't know what _The Lancet_ was, but she thought of Teddy who was age ten. If Tim was as precocious as Ted, he would have known that he wanted to be a doctor at that age too, just not a footballer. Although she didn't know that for certain, there was so much she didn't know. Suddenly she wanted to know more about him.

Kate interrupted her thoughts. "Please Arthur don't tell Jim. No sense in making him feel worse. Tell us more about Tim…"

"Turner always makes me laugh…" Julie smiled. "He is a dedicated hard worker. We're in GP together and I don't compete with him. I've ridden on his shirt tails a bit, but he's willing to help."

"He sounds…"

"Perfect!" Julie interrupted Kate.

"Truthfully, Jim doesn't know that I like Turner, so we'll keep that to us too," Arthur said.

"Sorry Arthur, but your friend, Jim, isn't any fun, that's why I wasn't keen on him," Julie said honestly.

##

Tim had an entire weekend off and he promised Teddy, he would spend time with him. Although he liked being home, it was going out with Julie on Saturday night that he was looking forward to the most.

When he arrived home on Saturday morning, he was greeted by an over excited Teddy.

"Tim, Tim… we have a special night tonight!"

"What!"

His panicked eyes darted between his dad and mum.

"Teddy told us you promised to spend time with him which is perfect because I'm on call and Mum has a shift."

"Dad, I have plans tonight… Mum," he pleaded. Realising there was an easy solution, he said, "Angela can stay with Teddy."

"Dearest, Angela has a birthday pyjama party."

He felt like he was age fourteen again, when he complained, "This isn't fair."

He sulked off to his room. He'd have to call Julie and cancel. He felt just like Jim Albert. More than anything he was disappointed, because he wanted to see her again.

He went into his parent's room to use the telephone in private. Her flatmate answered. Although he hadn't met her, he'd spoken to her.

"Oh hi ya, Tim," Kate said loudly.

He heard muffle sounds and then Julie's voice.

"Hi. Are you at home?" she asked.

"Yes, but I've got a problem." He blurted out, "I never told anyone about our plans and my mum and dad are expecting me to mind Teddy tonight."

"So I get to spend my Saturday night with two handsome Turners," she said sweetly.

"You wouldn't mind," he asked, feeling the disappointment melt away.

 _Why hadn't I thought of this solution?_

"I would like to see Teddy again."

"The truth is my dad's on call so there is a chance he may be home. He just can't count on it, so…"

"So you're telling me that I may meet your father? I don't mind."

"You're sure?"

"Why would I?"

"Brilliant! When can I come for you?"

Suddenly Tim wanted to spend his day with her. Originally he intended to spend his afternoon with his brother, but not now.

When Tim went downstairs, his parents were talking with their heads together.

Shelagh said, "Tim, we should have thought."

"It's sorted, Mum. We'll spend the evening together with Teddy. Luckily she was rather keen on the idea."

"Thank you, son," Patrick said. "Now tell us about this girl you're bringing home."

"She's perfect. I know you'll like her."

"Who?" Angela asked as she joined the conversation.

"Julie. She's coming over," Tim said.

"Julie! Really? Wow! Mum, will I see her before my party?"

Teddy heard and came running, "Julie's coming to see me!"

"Mum tell him that she's coming to see me," Tim implored like he was age ten.

"Teddy, Julie is Tim's friend."

"She's my friend too!" Teddy sounded just like Tim had a moment ago.

##

Sitting on the top of the bus, Tim kept asking if she was certain.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked.

"Isn't meeting someone's family a big step? We've only been out once."

"You bought my chips."

"Truthfully, my dad did. He gave me a couple of quid to take them out that day."

"Still we've talked every day for three weeks. I think we know each other."

"We haven't really even…"

Julie was suddenly aware that his eyes were fixated on her lips. In a whisper, almost like a sigh, she asked, "What?"

Instead of answering, he leaned into her and captured her lips with his. The kiss was rather chaste. Nothing like Kate and Arthur had been up to. Still it lit an ember within.

When she smiled at him. He kissed her again a bit longer and with a bit more of something nice.

He smelled of a manly scent that made her feel heady. She was certain that he had more experience kissing than her. Remembering what Jim said, she thought of the nurses on the paediatric ward and her belly tightened.

After ending the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers and quietly said, "Ready to meet my mum and dad?"

"Your mum the nun!"

Tim laughed and Julie thought it was a wonderful sound.

They walked away from the bus stop with her gloved hand in his. She took in his neighborhood, as she again remember Jim's words about where Tim lived. She knew Tim's home couldn't be worse than hers.

She wasn't prepared as they entered a housing estate with houses unlike she'd ever been to before. Jim Albert was wrong and she was suddenly nervous. She was used to small flats and cottages, but she didn't know anyone who lived like this. It was one thing to go to the party at an even grander house, because she didn't care what they thought of her. Maybe she should have worn a skirt.

She suddenly froze and stopped walking, Tim turned toward her after he unwittingly tugged her arm.

"All right?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't expecting this." She waved her arm in a sweeping motion. "I thought the East End was different… flats and such."

"We lived in a flat before Teddy was born. I even had to share a room with Angela. I was fifteen and she was three. It was awful."

"We always shared rooms growing up. I could never be alone… not even in the loo much of the time. I had a friend whose dad was the chemist. She wasn't allowed at my house. We had to play outside."

Even at a young age, she knew she wasn't good enough for her friend. Thankfully she had Kate, not that her mother afforded her much time for playing.

"My family isn't like that. My father has cared for the people of the East End since before I was born… before council flats and rehousing. Was your loo outside?" She shook her head. "Did you pay the meter for hot water?" Again her head shook. "My parents will only judge you on one thing."

"What's that?"

"How you treat me… well and perhaps Teddy given the fact, he thinks it's him you're coming to see."

"I would never be rude…"

"I know. That's why you have nothing to worry about."

Tim pulled on her arm drawing her closer. He gathered her into an embrace. Her head was against his chest. If it weren't for his coat, she reckoned she would hear his heart beating.

"Come on. Now we've got that sorted, your boyfriend is waiting for you."

She stopped again causing Tim to tug on her arm again. He look back at her and relaxed his shoulders when she smiled.

"If it's all the same with you, I'd rather you be my boyfriend."

Tim smiled wider than she'd ever seen and said, "Me too, but let the lad down easy."

"Maybe I'll just two time you."

"That's fine as long as the bloke wasn't born before nineteen-sixty-two."

"That leaves a lot of candidates for me."

"Julie Miller, you're a tease and you're going to be sorry, because I can tease too, just ask Angela.

They were laughing as Tim led her through the garden. Suddenly the door opened and a petite woman wearing a nursing uniform was smiling at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Mum was at the door when they walked up to the house.

"Mum meet Julie Miller."

"Welcome. Come in out of the cold. Timothy dear, take Julie's coat."

"Mrs. Turner, it is nice to meet you. Thank you for having me as your guest," Julie said.

"Please it's me that should be thanking you. We made assumptions about Tim's schedule. If you hadn't agreed to come, he would have moped all weekend."

"Mum!"

##

Tim looked stricken, but Julie smiled. She was thrilled that he wanted to spend time with her.

"Julie, Julie…"

Teddy flung himself at her. She wrapped her arms around the boy.

From upstairs, she heard a man's voice. "Angela, you've been packing all afternoon. You'll be home after breakfast. Come now. Mum can't be late for work."

Tim caught her eye and then rolled his. Julie couldn't imagine her father allowing her to sleep at Kate's house, he didn't believe in frivolous behavior.

Angela appeared loaded down with far more than she needed for a one night stay. Perhaps even more belongings than Julie had brought with her, when she left home.

"Oh Julie, you're here and I'm leaving," Angela said disappointed.

"Another time then," she appeased the young teen.

"Tim, I'll properly meet your friend later, but for now mum needs to be at work. Teddy listen to Tim," Patrick said.

Julie was surprised to see that Tim's father was much older than her own dad. He was certainly much older than his wife.

Shelagh kissed Teddy and said, "Mind your brother. Tim, there's a cottage pie keeping warm in the oven. Make sure you let it cool down before you serve it Goodbye then."

Mrs. Turner looked at her with warm blue eyes and smiled.

After they left, a hush fell over the house and Julie said to Tim, "She was really a nun?"

"Sister Bernadette. Come in. I'll show you."

They entered the sitting room and Julie looked around. The room was tidy, but comfortable. It was not formal or stuffy, like she had imagined when she first saw the size of the house. Still when she turned to see the kitchen her eyes widened, "Oh my!"

 _Did I just say that out loud?_

She stood pointing at the large modern kitchen. "It's beautiful!"

Tim shrugged and said, "It's a kitchen."

"If I had grown up with a kitchen like that I wouldn't have minded all the cooking and washing up that I did."

"You saw Mrs. Walker's kitchen. This is not nearly as nice."

"Yes, but you're a regular family, but they are like nobility."

Tim took her hand and squeezed it. "Come on then, I was going to show you, Mum the nun."

Tim opened the doors on a sideboard and removed a big box.

"Tim, why are you looking in there?" Teddy asked.

"I'm just going to show Julie some old photographs."

The boy sighed, but he sat between Julie and Tim. Once they started he was as interested as Julie.

"Mum looked pretty didn't she, Tim?"

Looking at the wedding photo, her eyes fell to the groom. He was very handsome and glancing at Tim, she decided he looked like his father. Just without the Brylcreem look, she was glad those days were gone.

"Tim, what do you call those again?"

"They're calipers."

Julie looked at Tim. He was looking down clearly uncomfortable. Then he looked up, making eye contact, she simply said, "Tim."

He smiled and said, "I forgot about those horrible things. I had polio, but I am fully recovered. I was one of the lucky ones." He dug through the box and said, "Here."

She took the picture of him, about the same age as Teddy with a tiny nun. It was hard to see her face, but she wore the same glasses as the bride from the wedding photo. They looked happy with lots of people around.

"That was the Summer Fete, just before we won the three legged race. We raced together about five years after and I should have gave it a go with Dad. By then our height difference proved to be a disadvantage. Still the winners deserved to have a happy day."

Julie saw a shadow cast over him. She took his hand and he squeezed it. "There really are a lot of memories in this box," he said with a smile back on her face.

They looked at baby pictures. He showed her a picture of him with a stout nun.

"That's Sister Evangelina. She was the midwife who delivered me."

"Oh Evangelina is such a beautiful name. Did she choose it?"

"I suppose so. They all chose names…"

"Why does Mum always say, Sister _Evanleena_ would say this or that?"

"It's Evangelina, Teddy, and Mum does that because she was very wise and Mum likes to remember her… Here this was my third birthday, I think."

Julie studied the photograph for a long time. His father was younger and smiling. His mother, the woman she knew had taught him piano, looked happy too. It was sad to think of that happy little family, yet this new family seemed wonderful too.

"She's pretty. Were her eyes blue like yours?"

"Yes"

Tim's blue eyes were gazing at hers. Their moment was suddenly interrupted.

"This is boring. I'm hungry."

"I'll see to the cottage pie. Teddy lay the table for four. Dad will eat eventually."

Julie followed him into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"I'll just let this cool a bit. Come on."

Julie followed Tim and he sat down in front of the piano.

"I hardly ever play anymore."

"You played for me."

"I did. Here sit next to me."

She sat right next to him on the narrow bench. She watched as his long fingers seemed to move on their own accord and created beautiful music. She could carry a tune, but never had the opportunity to play an instrument.

Tim instructed her to put her hand on the piano keys just so. He began playing a simple, yet beautiful piece of music. Then he put his right hand on hers and pressed so she was playing a bit of the song. She looked at him and smiled.

Playing together felt special. His hand on hers felt warm which radiated up her arm.

 _It feels like we're a couple,_ she thought.

"What is that song?"

"Heart and Soul. I can teach you to play that part. We can play together."

She thought, she may like that. "Alright. Do you play any other instruments?"

He smiled, as if she knew his secret.

"I haven't played the violin in years. I tried the bassoon, but it was a disaster."

"I'm not certain that I know what a bassoon is."

"It's big and awful."

"Why did you take it up?" she asked. His neck was red and it was creeping into his cheeks. Laughing and, as she would with her youngest brother, she tickled his side. "Tell me," she teased.

Tim quickly responded by stopping her laughter with his mouth. Unfortunately for him the minute, he released her lips, she looked in his eyes and said, "Please tell me."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he said, "I was trying to get noticed by a girl."

Surprised by his answer, she asked, "Did it work?"

"Not really."

"Well it worked for me," she smiled.

"Did it?" he asked with his lips hardly eight centimeters from hers

Feeling the blush rise to her cheeks, she whispered, "Yes, it…"

"Tim, when are we going to eat?" Teddy asked.

Both abruptly moved their heads apart.

"What were you doing?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing." Tim's voice showed frustration.

"Were you kissing?" Teddy asked.

"I was thanking Tim for being so nice. Here… " Julie walked over to Teddy and said, "Thank you for being my friend."

Then she kissed the boy on his forehead and he responded by throwing his arms around her. Julie's eyes met Tim's and he looked pleased with her affection for his little brother.

"Come on then. Let's tuck in," Tim said.

As they sat together and ate, Teddy dominated the conversation.

Julie asked him, "Do you play the piano?"

"No, Tim had taught Angela, but she isn't as good. She is begging Tim to teach her guitar."

"Guitar?" Julie asked Tim surprised.

"I took up guitar when I went away. I like music. Plus I can play songs from the radio."

"I'd like to hear you. What can you play?"

"Nothing with too many chords. I'm working on _American Pie"_

"Oh, I love that song! _A long long time ago  
I can still remember how that music used to make me smile…"_

 _##_

She had a sweet voice and she made Tim smile.

She continued _, "And I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while…"_

Tim was certainly happy. He felt very lucky to be spending the evening with Julie even with Teddy.

"Angela has that forty-five," Ted said as he jumped up. Tim took the plates and was just starting washing up when he heard the familiar music.

Julie asked for a tea towel and helped dry the plates.

 _Bye, bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die..._

"Not this again… rolling stones, jesters, Marx and music dying. This song never ends."

Tim rolled his eyes at Julie who suppressed a giggle during his father's tirade. His father had been losing the music battle since Tim went to see the Rolling Stones in nineteen-sixty-three.

The house was suddenly quiet and Tim said, "Dad, there is a warm plate for you."

"Oh thank you, Tim."

"Sit down. I hear that both my son's have taken a fancy to you."

"Dad!"

Julie put her hand on Tim's and said, "It's okay. Dr. Turner, what would you like to know?"


	7. Chapter 7

Julie didn't feel nervous talking to Tim's father. She told him about her family and her move to London and her job.

"You don't like your job?" he asked.

"No, I never wanted to be a secretary, but I couldn't afford university."

He just nodded as if he understood. He didn't patronise her. She imagined he was much the same with his patients, even in the horrid conditions that Tim had mentioned.

"It's a fine job. You're young still. I'm certain you'll find your place."

"Tim's lucky. He knew he wanted to be a doctor since he was a boy."

"Did I tell you that?" Tim looked amused.

Julie realized that it was Arthur who mentioned it. "Well Teddy has, I may have confused you."

"Tim, you need to watch out for her," Patrick said laughing.

Teddy protested, "I might be a footballer and not a doctor."

"Of course, I forgot. Tim, did you aspire to be a footballer too or was it a musician?"

"I was never good enough to make music a profession."

"Tim's sport was cricket and other scrappy street games," Patrick added.

"Yes, I was quite neglected and lived on the streets for a few years. Thank God, Mum came along and saved us both."

"You were never neglected… completely," Patrick laughed.

Julie imagined the poor motherless boy and the busy doctor trying to get by.

 _How could the caring nun, not notice and fall in love with two endearing souls?_

Bored Teddy pleaded, "Julie can we play a game?"

"What would you like to play?"

"Yahtzee!"

She noticed that Tim was holding back a smirk. When Teddy went to get the game, Tim whispered, "He cheats. See how often he says 'that one didn't count'."

Teddy went first of course. Then Julie took her turn. She hadn't played often. Kate's family had the game, but Julie's family didn't play games.

"Three twos," she said disappointed. She was trying for a full house.

Tim rolled and ended up with four sixes and a five. Teddy rolled and Tim suggested he try for a straight. He rolled twice more and didn't get the number he needed.

"That one didn't count," he said.

Tim squeezed Julie's hand under the table and said, "Give it one more go."

Julie tried not to laugh, but the boy was endearing even when he was cheating. He conceded after his extra roll and took two points for his ones.

They continued and again, Teddy said, "That one didn't count."

"Ted," Patrick said sternly.

Julie had thought that Dr. Turner was reading the newspaper and paying no mind to their game. The lad straightened up after that and Tim won by a score almost double hers and Teddy's.

"No wonder he cheats, you're lucky with the dice," she said.

Tim replied close to her ear, "I was lucky the day you were alone at the cinema."

She loved the way he said sweet things to her. She wanted to kiss him, but his brother and father were right there.

As if reading her mind, Tim's father said, "Alright Teddy time for bed. Hurry and get ready and I'll read a chapter of Mr. Fox."

"It's called _The Fantastic Mr. Fox_ ," Teddy corrected him.

Teddy obeyed his father after that comment and went upstairs, first hugging Julie and asking her to come back again.

"I'd like to," she replied as she looked at Tim. He smiled.

Julie thought of Teddy's comment to his father, her father wouldn't have liked it if one of her siblings corrected him. If he said the sun was blue then the sun was bloody blue.

Once his father followed Teddy up the stairs, Tim pulled her into his arms and held her. He whispered, "Thank you," into her ear.

She responded by holding him tighter. Her head was resting against his chest. She liked the feel of his arms. She felt content and oddly secure.

Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. The shrill filled the silence of their moment and caused them to separate.

She heard heavy, hurried footsteps upstairs and a muffled voice. Then Dr. Turner appeared.

"Tim can you finish with Teddy? I've been called out."

"What is it?"

"An elderly patient, I'll know more later, son."

Julie listened as father and son transformed briefly into doctors. Not that either said much, but their demeanor changed and his father clearly treated him respectfully. She imagined that they spent time together discussing medicine.

Tim went upstairs to finish the job of tucking his brother in. When he returned, he was smiling.

##

"We're alone," he said.

Reaching for Julie's hand, he pulled her in to his arms again. She smelled like flowers and he inhaled her scent. Releasing her, he lead her to the sofa. Tim was suddenly torn. As much as he wanted to snog, he want to talk to her about her visit.

 _Was she overwhelmed? Did she like my family?_

He opted for a bit of snogging first, but stopped as he felt the heat between them. He was raised a certain way and wasn't going to lose his head and disrespect a girl like Julie in his parent's house.

Holding her hand, he asked, "Was Teddy too much for you?"

She laughed naturally in a way that Tim knew she was being honest as she said, "Silly he's adorable. My brothers were monsters when my parents were out."

Sighing with relief and asked, "And my dad?"

"I could tell immediately that he cares about his patients. He didn't judge me."

"Why would he judge you?" Tim asked confused.

"Because I came from a poor family, because I'm not educated, because I'm not good enough for you..."

"Stop!"

Tim hoped she was through, but he didn't want to hear more if she wasn't. He took her hand and held it to his heart and started his response.

"Your family being poor only matters because it shaped who you are. I knew a lot of stupid blokes at university. You're far more intelligent, so never think you're not."

Tim leaned in and kissed her and then he said, "You are too good for me. I took up bassoon to impress a girl and failed. When I met you, I thought you deserved a posh bloke like Jim. I'm not posh. My family is ordinary."

"I think your family is extraordinary. Jim Albert can't hold a candle to you. You're fun and sweet and…"

"See that's why you are good enough for me. You see me."

Tim hoped he convinced her. Just to be certain, he kissed her again. He took her bottom lip between his. This kiss was not as chaste as their others. He resisted the urge to explore with his tongue. He was trying to convince her that she was worthy of him as a person not as an enticing woman.

 _Enticing, she is!_

When Patrick came home, they were on the sofa together. He hid a smirk, but said nothing. Tim expected that his father would be unable to hold his tongue for long and would tease Tim about mushy stuff.

Much to Tim's chagrin, as the most logical solution, his father offered to drive Julie home when he went out to fetch Mum. He couldn't turn down a lift and send her off alone on the bus. He couldn't take her back, because he was needed at home.

That was how he was forced to kiss Julie on the cheek with his father watching on and then he whispered to his father, "Don't scare her away!"

As they drove off, he felt disappointed, because he knew it could be at least a week or more before he would see her again.

##

" _You are too good for me."_

Julie thought of Tim's words and wondered if he meant them. She was nervous about getting a ride from Dr. Turner. Not only would he see where she lived, but he may change his opinion of her when Tim was no longer around.

It was silent for a while and then he spoke, "Don't mislead…"

 _Oh Lord, here it comes..._

Julie dug her nails into her palm.

He continued, "... Teddy too much. That boy is a sensitive soul. He has mended more than one baby bird. He had a crush on Angela's friend for a year until he met you. You would think he was the boy who didn't have a mother. Perhaps we smothered him a bit being the baby."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she replied, "I truly like him. He is sweet and funny. I don't think there is anything wrong with a boy who cares deeply… too many don't. Tim cares too. I can see it and I think he will be a wonderful GP."

She saw through the shadows of the car that he was smiling like a proud father should.

When she directed him to pull over, he looked up and asked, "Do you live here alone?"

"No, I have a flatmate."

He nodded as if he approved.

"Thank you for the ride, Dr. Turner."

"You'll come over again and have a proper family dinner. My wife would like that."

She turned around and waved after she reached her door. He didn't drive away until she was inside.

She made certain that Kate would hear her unlocking the door to their flat. Kate had a date with Arthur and Julie didn't want to walk in on them snogging or whatever else they might be up to.

The couple was sitting awkwardly on the settee, as if they'd just urgently jumped apart.

"Did you have fun?" Kate asked.

"It was lovely. Arthur, your friend Jim is wrong. He told me that Tim lives in a slum, but Tim lives in a big house with a garden and a kitchen the size of this flat."

"What are his parents like?" Kate ask.

"Nice. Him mum was just there a moment, but his dad drove me home. He was nothing like my dad, the drunk bugger."

"Your dad isn't a drunk. He just likes the pub. My dad too, but they both work hard."

"My dad's a businessman. He has a drink on the train home," Arthur said.

"That's more respectable than mine… ours," Kate said.

"I reckon I best be off," Arthur said as he stood.

Julie disappeared into the loo. She waited until she heard him leave. She thought of how Tim was forced to kiss her on the cheek in front of his father.

 _Did he wish he could have given her a proper kiss?_


	8. Chapter 8

Both girls wore light dresses, as it was a warm, early September afternoon. They were traveling to attend a garden party at the Walker residence again.

Julie was feeling uneasy.

"So Jim will definitely be there?"

"I told you Arthur said so," Kate answered impatiently.

"... And Arthur never told him about Tim?"

"Jules, we've been over this. You can tell him or when Tim arrives he'll figure it out. Besides he could have his own date. It's been months."

Unfortunately Tim couldn't arrive until after seven which meant Julie had to socialise for several hours on her own. Kate and Arthur had become sickeningly serious, so she couldn't count on Kate. She'd met some of Tim's friends, Bernie once and Nick Walker and his parents. Still she wished Tim would be greeting them at the station.

Kate engaged her in conversation which Julie knew she was doing to ease her nerves.

"How was your night last night?" Kate asked.

"It was fun. We really get on well."

"You spend more time in the East End than you do our flat."

"Not true. I went to entertain Angela and Teddy whilst their parents were at some hospital charity event. It was late so I stayed over."

"Isn't it strange sleeping at Tim's house?"

"Well he wasn't there and I didn't sleep in his room. Truthfully the door is always closed. Mrs. Turner makes me feel welcome… like a member of the family."

"Is it Tim that you like or his family?

"Tim and his family."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Isn't it too soon?"

"Well I know that I love Arthur and I plan to marry him."

"Marry him? You haven't been dating a year yet."

"It doesn't matter. I just know."

There were more guests than on the night she met Tim and more girls. She didn't feel as outnumbered.

"Stay with me," she whispered to Kate.

The garden was beautiful with a gorgeous green lawn and shrubbery around the perimeter. Following Arthur and Kate across the lawn, she didn't see anyone she knew. Her chest felt tight and her belly a bit off.

Arthur stopped at a group of men with only a few girls. Julie didn't recognise anyone which relieved her a bit. She relaxed when the men started talking and Kate turned to her. They spoke in hushed tones about the beautiful garden and nothing of importance. Some of the other girls joined them and they began discussing Paul and George and as if to prove her point as a Paul fan, Kate started to sing…

Oh, I love, oh, my love

Only my love holds the other key to me

Oh, my love, oh, my love

Only my love does it good to me

They all laughed and Julie relaxed. She was talking about living in London with a girl called Maureen when she saw Jim Albert strolling towards their group. He changed course and started walking directly towards Julie and she began to panic. She was afraid to tell him that she was going with Tim.

She whispered to Maureen, "There is a guy approaching, but I don't like him, please stay."

"Julie! Arthur wouldn't tell me if you'd be here," Jim said.

"Hi Jim."

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"No, I am fine, thank you. Meet my new friend Maureen." She turned to Maureen and asked, "Are you here with a date?"

Maureen giggled and said, "No, my brother. He promised there would be plenty of doctors for me to meet, but look at them all."

Julie looked toward the crowd of men talking amongst themselves. She smiled, because she knew what Tim would be doing, although the piano was inside.

"Who is your brother?" Jim asked.

"Vincent."

"Oh he'll make a fine doctor."

Julie wondered if Jim was opinionated about all his classmates.

Turning to her, Jim asked, "So Julie, do you want to go sit down and talk?"

Smiling she said, "No thank you, Jim. I have a boyfriend."

"Is he here?" she shook her head and he said, "Fine I get the message, you have a boyfriend. Whatever you say, because I wouldn't let you go out alone if you were my girlfriend."

Julie was about to say a few things starting with how he left her standing alone at the cinema and ending with a girlfriend is not a possession. She said neither, because Jim asked Maureen if she wanted a drink and the two strolled off.

Kate came right over and asked, "Did you tell him about Tim?"

"I just told him that I had a boyfriend. He'll find out later."

Julie wandered into the house and found Mrs. Walker in the kitchen and spent some time with her. Julie was happy to help as gratitude, because Mrs. Walker had invited her and Kate to spend the night. She was glad not to be traveling back by train that night and she certainly couldn't ask Jim for a ride in his car.

##

The hands of the clock seemed to stop for Tim. He knew Julie was nearby, but he was stuck on the adult men's ward. Very few patients were in need of a doctor nevermind one in training. He listen to some lungs of pneumonia patients and reviewed charts after the nurses took the patient's vitals, but on a Saturday afternoon there was little to do. During his break, he couldn't call Julie, because she wasn't home. Instead he called home and heard about Julie's visit the night before. He had talked to her whilst she was there, but Angela and Teddy spent the evening with her while he didn't.

 _Steady on, she's waiting for me. I'll look into those pretty eyes tonight._

Finally he put his stethoscope away in his locker and left the hospital. The walk to the Walker's wasn't far. When he arrived, Mrs. Walker greeted him.

"She's here someplace. I saw her talking to Nicholas not long ago."

Tim nodded and walked to the piano and began playing what was now their song, the same song he played for her that first night. He smiled when he saw her crossing the room toward the piano. She sat on the bench beside him and he switched to _Heart and Soul_ , Julie joined in no longer requiring his hand to guide hers. When they finished, she was beaming looking very proud.

"Hi you," he said.

"I missed you," she responded.

"I thought the clock was broken."

She squeezed his hand and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

She pulled him into the dining room where the buffet was laid out. Together they filled plates.

"You didn't eat?"

"No silly, I was waiting for you."

Her smile was beautiful. He was certain he could look at it all night. They found a quiet corner to sit and eat and hear each other. Tim was happy just being with Julie, since they were lucky to see each other once a fortnight.

Jim Albert approached and said, "Turner don't get your hopes up, she claims to have a boyfriend."

Tim smiled and looked at Julie as she bravely said, "Tim is my boyfriend."

"Turner! You chose Turner."

Jim walked away shaking his head.

"I guess he knows now. I hope he doesn't make my life miserable."

"Would he do that?"

"He'll probably hold it against me for the next thirty years knowing Jim Albert."

"I hope not, you may not even remember me thirty years from now," Julie said quietly.

Tim put his hands on her face forcing her to look at him and he said, "Jules, I'll never forget you, not in fifty years. Well maybe if I'm old and senile, but I'll forget everything, so…"

##

Tim's words brought tears to her eyes. She wouldn't forget him either, but the idea that forgetting each other was possible, suddenly seemed sad.

 _I think this means that I love Tim!_

She just told Kate that she was crazy to be in love with Arthur so soon, but Julie had been wrong.

"Jules, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just talking about the future makes me sad."

Tim held her and she felt better. He had a way of doing that. As they milled about Julie felt relaxed with Tim's arm around her. The feel of his hand on her waist was a possessiveness that she enjoyed.

She spied Maureen smoking with Jim and smiled. Later Maureen saw her and said. "You do have a boyfriend!"

"Maureen, meet Tim."

She nodded at Tim, but was too keen on speaking to Julie. "You won't mind then if Jim drove me home? He said that you two used to…Used to be an item…"

Julie laughed. "He drove me home once and then left me waiting at the cinema. We were never an item. The furthest he got was to kiss my cheek. Watch out for him if he's implying otherwise."

"Oh!" She quickly walked away and Julie saw her deep in conversation with her brother. He kept shaking his head.

Tim spoke first. "If he's spreading rumors about you…"

"Don't bother! We know the truth as does Kate and Arthur. I only care about what you think of me."

Tim smiled and said, "You know I think the world of you."

 _I think he loves me too!_

Julie just smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"We'll miss you over Christmas dear," Shelagh said.

Tim and Julie had made the mince pies. Julie enjoyed it even though she would be making more when she arrived home for the holidays the following morning. She was leaving just when Tim was back in London, but she'd be back to see nineteen-seventy-four in with him.

She and Tim set out for the bus back to her flat for the evening. It was cold, but she was wrapped up in her Christmas gift from Mrs. Turner, a new scarf.

Kate was out with Arthur, even though they'd be able to see each other over the holiday. Arthur's family lived close enough that he could borrow his father's car to visit Kate. Tim and Julie weren't as lucky.

The empty flat was warm when they entered from the December cold. Tim helped her with her coat and turned her into his arms.

"I wish you could stay. I'm not used to being home without you visiting."

Julie wished the same and when Tim kissed her, she wished they never had to be apart.

"I have your present," Tim said.

Excited, she replied, "I have yours too."

She gave him his gift. She had struggled, but decided on a nice pen and pencil set.

He beamed, "Whenever I write I can think of you."

"I didn't know what to get you," she confessed.

"I love it. I knew what to get for you."

She took the small wrapped gift and inside found a gold heart pendant on a delicate chain.

"I'm giving you my heart so you can keep it with you when we're apart."

"Your heart?" Her heart was beating rapidly.

"My heart belongs to you, Julie Miller. I love you."

"You do?" He nodded. She smiled, "I love you too." She felt a sadness and said, "Being in love doesn't change anything. We'll still never be together."

"Not never, just not as often as we like. Eventually I'll finish."

"I know."

"Let's not ruin the time we have together worrying about tomorrow," Tim said with confidence, as he wrapped her in his arms.

##

When he arrived home, his Mum and Dad were still awake. He sat down with them.

Shelagh asked, "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Why does it have to be so difficult?"

"What, dear?"

"Always being apart, Teddy sees Julie more than me," Tim said frustrated.

"It won't always be this way, Tim. Someday these years will be a distant memory. You've worked hard toward a goal you've had since you were young," Patrick said.

"I don't want Julie to be a memory," he said exasperated.

Patrick and Shelagh looked at each other and laughed.

Annoyed, Tim said, "It's not funny!"

"Tim dear, we're sorry, but it seems your father and I have been making assumptions."

"What kind of assumptions?"

"I told your father that I'd gladly let Julie make our Christmas mince pies after…"

"After what?"

"Son, Mum and I assume that when your done training that you would get married. Isn't that…"

"I've been so short sighted, I haven't thought that far ahead," Tim mumbled.

He let his mind wander. With Julie as his wife, he would always laugh and she'd be the mother of his sons. These thoughts were doing him no good. They would only make the three and a half years go slower.

"Tim just don't rush certain things. Three years is a long time," Patrick said.

"Patrick!"

"Dad!"

They each exclaimed at the same time.

"What he's training in obstetrics, he's not naive."

"Don't worry, you raised me. I respect Julie too much," Tim assured them.

Tim has been very careful to not get too heated with Julie, but his father was right, it was a long time. Somehow his parents only made him feel worse.

##

"Look who decided to come home," Henry Miller said.

"Happy Christmas, Dad," Julie greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. The scent of stale smoke and whiskey filled her nose just as she expected.

She'd been home for six hours and her mother put her right to work. First it was the mince and then the Christmas pudding. Her sister, Carole, seemed relieved for the help. She was sixteen and Julie knew when she left home the burden of chores went to her sister.

"Look it's Julie. Where's dinner?" her brother, George asked as he looked at the table which hadn't been laid out yet.

Three of her brothers had finished their schooling and worked at the machine tool factory with her father. They had come home after a stop at the pub and were demanding dinner.

 _Like father, like sons._

Julie thought of Tim who helped make mince pies the day before. He had also served her the first time she went to Poplar and did the washing up numerous times.

The oldest of the boys, Henry Junior, sat at the table and demanded, "Julie get me a drink."

"Junior, get your own drink. You've got legs," she said without thinking.

"Girl, whatever high and mighty that's gotten into you in London, you best leave it there. I won't have my daughter talking to any man that way," her father scowled.

Julie asked in the sweetest voice, "What would you like Junior?"

"An ale."

"Dad?"

"Same."

She pulled out four bottles, opened each and put them on the table.

Her youngest brother was only sixteen. "Charlie what about you?"

"Carole get some milk for you and Charlie," Muriel Miller said.

Murial lumbered from the cooktop to the table and sat. Her breathing was heavy. Poor Carole, if today was an indication their mother required a lot of help.

Mealtime was not fun, everyone ate and no one talked. The boys raced to finish so they could have another helping when there was one. The girls were always served last. Many nights Julie was left with very little. She didn't mind because she refused to let her figure go like her mum.

While she and Carole did the washing up, Mum asked, "Do you eat? You're awful skinny."

"I eat plenty."

"Well you best go clean up. Walter will be here any minute," Muriel said.

"Why it is Walter coming?"

"He's taking you to the nativity play at church. Carole will go along."

"Mum, I'm not going out with Walter."

"Of course you are. When you've finished your adventure in London, you and Walter will settle down. I was thinking you should come back by summer."

"Mum, I'm not ever coming back and I'm not marrying Walter from next door. I have a boyfriend. We're in love. See…"

She held up the heart that Tim gave her.

"You never mentioned a boyfriend when you called home."

"I know I wanted to tell you in person. I'm not going out with Walter when I have a boyfriend."

"I wanted to go to the play. Please Julie, I want to go with you and Walter," Carole pleaded.

Julie wondered if her little sister fancied the man seven years older. Walter was an alright bloke. She could see that a girl might find him attractive.

Walter arrived looking shiny and smelling of aftershave.

 _I like the way Tim smells better._

As soon as they started walking toward the church, Julie blurted out, "Walter, I don't know whose idea this was, but I have a boyfriend. I wanted you to know, so there wouldn't be any confusion."

"But your mum told my mum…"

"It doesn't matter what my mum said, because I am an adult and I'll choose who I love."

"You love this London boyfriend?"

"I do, very much. You'll find someone who cares for you." Carole seemed quite intent on their conversation, so Julie added, "Maybe a girl that you already know."

Carole added, "Walter don't feel sad, I'll keep you company in the meanwhile."

"You're a good girl, Carole, always coming out to talk to me."

Carole beamed.

The moment they arrived, Julie spied Kate and ran over to her.

"You look like you've been through the war!" Kate said.

"Not even a day in that house and I'm exhausted, but listen…"

Julie whispered in Kate's ear. Kate turned her head and saw Carole talking Walter's ear off.

 _The poor girl._

"My mum knows about Tim and she wasn't happy when I told her that I'm never coming home."

"You're going to live in London and have Tim's babies. I can see it, although I'll be here in Sussex with Arthur," Kate said a bit disappointed.

"Does Arthur need to come back or could he stay in London?" Julie asked.

"He says there is a need outside of London too and apparently he gets on with his family."

"Well maybe it's best you love your family. You'd miss your mum. My mum isn't your mum."

Julie thought of Mrs. Turner and wished her mother was just a bit like her.

"That bad, huh?"

"I'm just glad that I don't live here anymore."

The play helped put Julie in the Christmas spirit. She asked Walter and Carole to wait for her whilst, she stopped at the phone box on the corner.

Mrs. Turner answered and she called Tim to the phone.

"Jules!"

She sighed just hearing his voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Now I am. I told my mother about you and she wasn't happy. She is expecting me to come home and marry the boy next door."

"You can't do that."

"Of course not, I went to London for a reason and now there's you. You gave me your heart."

"I did and I meant it."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'll call again. Bye Tim."

Julie felt better as she walked home.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Eve was filled with work for Julie. She felt herself resenting her lazy brothers with every task. When they came home from the pub, they were pissed.

Albert wasn't, but he had Linda Vaughan on his arm. They'd been together since they were fifteen and were quite serious. Seeing them made Julie miss Tim.

Now that both Linda and Bert were eighteen, she expected they'd be engaged. Their father didn't like Linda much. He thought she'd made Bert soft. He and her youngest brother, Charlie were the best of the lot. She could imagine them getting on with Tim.

When Walter stopped in for some mince pies and brandy butter. Henry announced, "Julie's beau is here."

She tried to argue, but her mother squeezed her arm. She'd known Walter since they were babies. Right before she moved to London, they went to one dance together as friends. She hadn't known that it meant more to Walter and their mothers.

Julie whispered to Carole, "Come for a walk. I want to call Tim." Turning to her mother, she said, "Carole and I are going for a walk."

Muriel called out, "Walter go with Julie."

Once outside, Julie said, "I want to call Tim."

"Why doesn't he call you?" Walter asked.

"Because I'm afraid my father will answer the phone."

Walter nodded in understanding.

"Daddy doesn't approve of anyone, but you Walter. I'll never get married," Carole said.

Julie suppressed a smile, her sister was trying. Julie suggested, "You should walk up the High Street together and take in the lights."

This time Tim answered. "How was your day?"

"Busy. My sister has a crush on the man my mother wants me to marry."

"I thought your sister was young like Angela."

"She's almost seventeen, that's six years."

"Six years!"

Julie laughed, "Tim, what about your dad and mum?"

"But she's still a child…"

"Not really. You told me Angela's mum was sixteen."

"But that was the nineteen-fifties."

"Just for what a few more months. Tim? Why are we arguing about this?"

"We're not. We're discussing, but I should be telling you that I love you."

Her stomach felt funny and she tingled just hearing those words. "I love you too. We were silly to waste our call. I miss you."

"Happy Christmas Jules."

"Happy Christmas. Bye."

She didn't move out of the box for a few moments. When she stepped out, she heard her sister's laugh.

##

"Tim dear, how's Julie?" Shelagh asked.

"She's been busy helping her mum. I think her family is very different from ours."

"We know she grew up without, but we're certainly familiar with that plight," Shelagh reminded him.

"No, I mean attitude. The girls are outnumbered, but the boys won't help in the kitchen."

"Tim, we're a bit unusual. Mum has always worked and we were on our own. We learned to do what must be done," Patrick said.

Shelagh replied, "Any wife, even one who only works in the home would appreciate a husband who does the washing up and bathes the children."

"Shelagh, our children bathe themselves."

"Of course, Patrick, but I always liked it when you did the baths."

Tim walked away, because his father winked and he didn't want to think about what he was implying.

They woke early on Christmas morning, because Teddy still believed that Father Christmas had come. Tim laid in bed hoping his father would pretend to sleep for a long while. Unfortunately Teddy quickly came in to disturb Tim's rest.

"Come on, Tim. Get up, get up!"

"Alright. I'll get up."

Gifts and breakfast happened all before a time that Tim would still like to be sleeping. He wondered if Julie was up early to put in the turkey. He didn't know the Miller family traditions and hadn't thought to ask.

Later he decided to call her. He would have to meet her father eventually, so…

He asked politely to speak to her.

"Who is this?"

"Timothy Turner, her… um… friend."

"Friend aye…"

"Tim!"

"Happy Christmas Jules. I had to call."

"Happy Christmas. How's it at your house?"

"Teddy had us up with the birds, the ones who aren't frozen." She didn't laugh. He asked, "What's wrong?"

He could barely hear her, as she said, "My whole family is staring at me and listening."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe the phone box is a better idea."

"I told you," she said finally laughing.

"I concede."

"What'd you get?"

"Just a jumper and odds and ends. You?"

"The later. Carole got me a book, that I've wanted to read."

"A literary classic?"

"Not even close. I've got to go."

"Call me later?"

"I'll try. Bye."

He hadn't thought that she wouldn't have privacy.

##

"Julie who's your boyfriend?" George asked.

"He said his name is Timothy…" her father replied.

"Turner, Dad. He's called Tim. I met him last February."

"You've been seeing this boy since February and you never told us," Muriel said in a hurt voice.

"What happened to meeting a girl's family? This world is falling apart. Women don't know their place anymore."

Julie breathed deep and said, "Dad, we started off slowly. We don't even see each other every week, because he's at Oxford and will be for a few more years."

"Oxford! Well la de da!" her father said.

"How old is this bloke if he is still studying?" Bert asked.

"He'll be twenty-six. He's training to be a GP."

"A doctor," Carole sighed.

"Are you going to sit around getting old while you wait for him to become a doctor?" Muriel asked.

"Why would a doctor want to marry you? He's going to dilly dally with you and leave you disgraced…"

"Dad! I would never be disgraced and why wouldn't he marry me? Not that we've discussed it…"

"Because his family wouldn't approve…" Junior answered.

"That's not true, his mum and dad like me. Why can't anyone be happy for me?" she asked trying to hold back the tears.

"I am," Carole said. "I think it's romantic."

"A doctor, you say. Well you know, I'm fit as a fiddle, I haven't needed a doctor since Charlie was born," Muriel said quite proudly.

Julie looked at her mother and in that moment realised that her mum was in denial about not needing a doctor. The woman woke every morning complaining about her knees. She was out of breath and had to be at least fifteen stone. If Tim met her mother would he throw Julie aside for fear that her girth would expand like her mother's? He liked how his hand fit around her waist and only a giant's hand could fit around her mother's waist.

Later Julie was washing up in the kitchen whilst Carole dried and her mother looked on.

"Mum are you happy that I found someone that I care about?"

"I don't want you to pin all your hopes on this fella. Three years, you say. That is a long time. A lot can change in three years and you'll be too old to find another man. A girl needs a man, you don't want to work your whole life."

"You have a man and you work, always have," Julie reminded her.

"It's not that one man, but the babies. The Lord saw fit to give me too many boys and only you girls to help me out."

"Mum, you do know that men can do the washing up… some even cook."

"Not in this house, they don't," her mother said.

"Well Tim does and I like him all the more for it."

In the end, Julie returned to London early. It was not any one thing, but she couldn't stand to be treated like a servant by ungrateful brothers when she could be with Tim.

After he met her at the station, he asked, "Was it that bad?"

"Let's see my mother wanted me to marry the boy next door, my father thinks you'll disgrace me and my mother is convinced I'm wasting my good years waiting for you and will end up an old maid and my brother..."

She stopped realizing that she said too much already.

"What did your brother say?" he asked gently.

"Nothing…"

She couldn't tell Tim that her brother said that she wasn't good enough for a doctor to marry. Finally he convinced her to spit it out.

"Jules look at me. I hadn't looked towards the future with us, because it is still so far away, but when I finally did, I only saw one future that made any sense to me. Believe me, you are absolutely good enough to marry a doctor."

"Tim?"

 _What was he saying to me? What does he mean?_

"Obviously it is too soon and you may find some bloke you like better, but I want to be with you always."

"If you ever meet my family, you'll change your mind," she said trying to make light of the moment.

"I wouldn't be marrying your family. Would I?"

 **(note: If you like my work, I publish original work on Wattpad under the name Pseudoannie. I have a non CtM, grittier Unexpected and more.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Julie sat at her desk feeling blue. No one liked Monday mornings, but Julie had just spent another weekend without seeing Tim. It was a beautiful summer weekend, but she couldn't walk through the park or have a picnic with her beau like the other secretaries in the office were gushing about.

"Julie… Julie."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"I hope your mind was someplace nice."

"What can I do for you, Mister Davis?"

"Julie, I told you, it's Luke."

"Sorry again."

"Regardless, I need you take notes for the meeting. Five minutes…"

She was embarrassed that she was caught daydreaming, but she would make up for it.

She set to work typing up the minutes of the meeting and correspondence that had piled up. She wasn't the fastest typist in the office, but she was very accurate which was useful, because corrections always made a mess on the carbon copies. Soon she was too busy to miss Tim.

Luke Davis was recently hired to oversee the group of engineers and she was promoted from the secretarial pool to his personal secretary. As a result, she received an increase which was useful.

He was easygoing and liked to joke, so now she didn't mind her job quite as much. She would fetch his coffee and he in turn would ask her about her weekend. Whenever she mentioned her boyfriend, he would tease her.

"Ah your invisible boyfriend that you never see," he said on more than one occasion.

Julie tried to convince him by dangling her gold heart, but he'd just laugh. It became a game, he didn't believe her and she'd reply, "Think what you want, I know the truth."

She had to stop mentioning these exchanges to Tim, because he was jealous. At first, she thought, it was sweet and teased him, but she quickly learned that Tim didn't find it funny.

Summer was progressing, Tim would be in London for summer holiday soon and Jules felt lucky to have a boss who she genuinely liked.

She was busy typing revisions on a big proposal. Although she was under stress to get it right, Luke being easy going and fun to work with helped.

Often Luke would lean over her desk and make last minute changes. At first she didn't mind when he put his hand on her shoulder or arm. Recently he was always touching her and she reminded him that she had a boyfriend.

"Oh yes, your imaginary friend. I gave mine up when I was age four."

"You really aren't funny," she quipped back. Their verbal jousting had her longing for Tim.

They often worked overtime and it was one of those occasions that after she reminded him of her boyfriend, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I don't believe you. He has never once picked you up… not even on a Friday night."

Julie moved her head away, but he persisted and began kissing her neck.

"Please don't…"

She had to be careful, because she knew girls who got sacked for telling their boss no. She needed this job. She couldn't go back to the secretarial pool.

"Let's take a break and get a drink. We've been working hard at it all week."

"I don't drink."

"Dinner then."

"Why won't you believe that I have a boyfriend."

Julie stood up in an attempt to leave.

"I never have believed you. You're just a tease," he said as he trapped her against her desk. She tried to turn her head, but he held it and she couldn't stop him from kissing her. She felt tears escape, as his tongue tried to pry open her lips.

She and Tim used their tongues, but she wasn't allowing it with this man. She felt him press into her and caress her breast. She didn't want to lose her job, but she didn't want him touching her. When she felt him lifting her skirt, she pushed him away with all her might.

He looked down at her and said, "I told you I'd buy you dinner first, but you said no. I know you're being coy with me."

"No, I have to go..."

She grabbed her handbag and ran out the door. Once inside her flat, she collapsed. She was mortified that he had touched her and kissed her.

Kate ran to her, but Julie was incoherent through her sobs. Finally she was able to calm down and tell her story.

Kate said, "You should quit."

"I can't! I need the job!"

"Are you going to tell Tim?" Kate asked.

"I can't tell him that I kissed another man!"

"He kissed you. That's very different. Tim's going to ring soon. You'll feel better once you've spoken to him."

The shrill of the telephone made Julie jump. She answered with a smile pasted on.

"Did you work late again?"

"Yes, I'll have lots of overtime pay."

"You can buy yourself something special."

"I'd like to buy us dinner. When can you come to London?"

"I've only got Friday off, not Saturday."

"Can you come? We haven't seen each other in weeks."

"Of course, I'll come."

"Could you meet me at my office?"

"Is this about that Luke?"

"I just think it's time he knows that I haven't made you up."

"Jules, why now? What happened?"

She didn't want to, but she started to cry.

"You have to believe me… I told him about you… I told him no."

"Jules, what did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, but I'm so sorry."

##

"For what?" Tim was panicked. If he hurt her.

"He made a pass. I pushed him away."

"Jules, love. I'll be there. I don't want this bloke thinking he can have my girl!"

"Tim."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jules."

Tim was furious. Still he knew he needed to be calm for Julie. She didn't need two males fighting over her like wild animals.

Tim arrived at her office and as he was led towards her, she was typing with a man looking over her shoulder. He impulsively fisted his hand, but unclenched as he breathed deep.

When she looked up and saw him her face lit up. The Luke bloke must have noticed, because he looked up too.

Tim walked up to her and said, "Hi ya, love." Then he looked the bloke in the face and said, "Tim Turner, Julie's not so invisible boyfriend. I'd appreciate if you kept your hands off my future wife."

##

Julie thought, _he's my hero._

Luke stammered, "Wife! She never said she was engaged."

"Promised, but the intent is the same. I'm sure she explained I have a few more years, but as soon as I'm a trained GP we'll marry. In the meanwhile, I trust she'll be treated with respect here."

"Oh course. She never mentioned a doctor," he stammered.

Julie liked the way Tim made Luke sweat.

"Can she leave now? We have a date."

"Um, of course, go. Have fun."

The minute they reached outside, Tim turned toward her. She suddenly remembered the other man's kiss and looked down.

As if he read her mind, he said, "Jules don't be ashamed."

"But I was so proud and happy to be out of the secretarial pool. I thought it was because of my secretarial skills…" Tim tried to reply, but she continued, "I thought he was my friend like Arthur or even Walter. I thought we were one thing and he thought quite another."

"Jules, you have to understand that any man is going to want to make a pass at you. Not Arthur, because he is too busy snogging Kate, but I bet Walter would have given the chance… Jim certainly would. None of it is your fault, it is just what men do when they see a girl as beautiful as you," Tim said sincerely.

"Not you…" Tim nodded. "Still you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Make a pass at me?"

"No, not until we had a proper date, but it didn't mean that I didn't want to," he said with his Tim smirk on his face.

That smirk sent a ripple straight to her heart.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Of course at that party and especially when we went to the chippy. Watching you and Teddy hold hands nearly killed me!"

"You're just trying to make me laugh."

"No, I'm telling you the truth. Jules maybe you need to bring me home to meet your father. I think it's time for the world to know my intentions."

Julie tensed at the idea of Tim meeting her family, but after how he stood up to Luke, there was a chance he may make it through alive. A chance...


	12. Chapter 12

During Tim's summer holiday he'd meet Julie after work. She assured him that Luke was acting as a boss should. Although Tim wished Julie wasn't working for the bloke, he was proud of her for carrying on.

Just before the end of his holiday, they set off by train, so he could be introduced to Julie's family. It was sorted for Tim to stay at Kate's house.

Tim struggled to keep Jules calm with each mile. Kate reassured her, as well, but Tim sensed that even her friend wasn't convinced that his visit would go well.

"Jules, It's going to be fine. Even if your father hates me, it won't change anything."

"My family isn't like yours," Julie reminded him.

Kate, who had been a guest at the Turner house said, "Most families aren't like Tim's."

"We're a normal family," Tim argued, but even he knew his parents had vocations that made them more compassionate. Tim imagined if his father worked at a machine all day every day, for a wage, he might be bilergerent and short tempered too. Mum wouldn't love a man like that, so she'd be a nun and he would be an only child. The thought made him shudder.

Dealing with difficult people would be a part of his job as a GP, so he thought of Mr. Miller as a challenge. It would be a very important challenge, because Julie's happiness was at risk.

Disembarking the train, Tim took Julie's hand. She looked at him nervously and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "It'll be fine."

He was reminded of the first day, he brought her home, but that day he certainly knew his Mum and Dad would welcome her. He wasn't as certain the same would be true here.

Kate left them, because she didn't want to be a witness. He took a deep breath as they approached the cottage. The garden was overgrown and not well tended. The cottage itself looked like it could benefit from some repairs. They entered the kitchen which felt stiflingly warm. The room was tidy and empty.

"Mum," Julie called, as she made her way across the room and through the door into the sitting room.

"Oh Julie. You're here already."

Tim saw Mrs. Miller resting on the settee. He had been warned that she was of a large girth, but he saw swollen ankles, breathlessness when she went to stand, and obvious fatigue. If she was presented to him, he would question a list of ailment starting with high blood pressure, heart issues and diabetes.

"Mum meet Tim." Julie's voice was high with nervous excitement.

"Hello Mrs. Miller. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled warmly and Tim relaxed.

"Julie, you didn't tell me how tall he is. You're too tall for her," she said looking up to Tim herself.

"Mum don't be silly. Look!"

Julie reached up and put her hands on Tim's shoulders, then she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Tim held her lightly away from his body.

"Don't let your father see any of that. Now Julie put the tea on we've got a guest."

Tim relaxed, because he seemed to have Mrs. Miller's approval. After tea, they walked up the High Street so she could show him around.

Carefully he said, "Jules, I'm not a GP yet, but your mum worries me. Does she see her doctor?"

Julie laughed, "She boasts she hasn't seen a doctor since my brother was born."

"That was how many years ago?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen…" She was looking off in the distance distracted. "Tim, you promised you wouldn't judge right?"

"I'm not judging your mum. I'm concerned."

"Mum just needs to lose a few stones. I meant about my sister."

"Right and Walter… yes, I agreed to keep my opinion to myself," Tim said, but didn't commit to accepting like Julie.

"Good, because she and Walter are walking this way. She's seventeen now."

Tim didn't think that made much of a difference, but he promised to hold his tongue, as Julie's sister approached. She looked like a younger, but taller version of Jules.

"Julie!"

The young girl ran to Jules and hugged her, but just as abruptly she pulled away and looked at Tim and said, "You came. Dad was convinced that she made you up. He told Mum this morning not to bother about any guests coming."

Tim liked that spunk, but not her message.

 _Why would Jules make me up?_

Julie intervened. "Tim, my sister Carole and Walter."

Tim was so caught up in the younger version of Julie, he hadn't noticed the man with her. Upon introduction, he offered his hand, which Walter shook firmly. His father had taught him that a firm handshake was a sign of a good character.

Carole said, "I have to get home to help with dinner. I spent all morning cleaning up for the guest that wasn't coming."

Tim watched them go and turned to Julie.

"Why would your father think you made me up?" he asked.

She motioned him to an empty bench and said, "A hundred reasons, but mostly he doesn't think I'm good enough for a man like you."

"Is that why you question your worth, because your father doesn't value it?"

"He can't imagine that a doctor would like me, because he is threatened by smarter and richer men."

"I'm very poor," Tim said trying to ease the tension. He definitely was, his father wasn't.

"But he heard Oxford and that was enough. Just so you know, he'll probably lie to you and imply some reasons why I'm not worthy of you. He might even accuse you of a certain thing."

"I'll defend you even against your father."

He would do anything for Jules, but all he wanted was to receive her father's blessing and to return to London.

"I should go help poor Carole. Maybe you can keep Mum company, but no diagnosing!"

Tim smiled, because he'd already diagnosed her, as much as he could without an examination and tests.

When they entered the kitchen Mrs. Miller was lumbering with heavy breaths. Julie went straight to work.

He said, "Shall we leave them to it and sit down. Did Julie tell you how we met?"

Carole spoke up, "No!"

"Well we were both at a house party. She had a date…"

"He wasn't my date…"

"I noticed her right off. She ignored me, so I played a song for her on the piano."

Carole asked, "Really? What song?"

Julie sang, "The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies…"

"Did you go to him and did he ask you out?"

"Yes and no," Julie laughed. "I thanked him, because Mum you raised me right. He didn't ask me out."

"Why not?" Carole was enthralled.

"Because she was with a classmate!" Tim said dramatically.

"I wasn't! Besides you were too busy talking about your dead mother!"

"Julie!" her mother scolded.

Tim laughed, "It's true. I had no chance after I told her my late mother taught me to play piano."

"How did you end up going out?" Carole implored.

"Oh we saw each other at the cinema and he asked me out," Julie said nonchalantly.

Tim smiled as their eyes met, because that was when their story really began.

"So romantic," Carole said.

"What were you and Walter doing up the High Street?" Julie asked.

"Just walking."

"Just walking, my foot. Those two have been quite inseparable since she came of age," Muriel said.

"What does Dad say about it?" Julie asked.

"Nothing good," her mother answered.

Suddenly the jovial mood in the kitchen evaporated, when four men entered and each one looked surprised.

Tim stood and went to the oldest and extended his hand, "Mr. Miller, Tim Turner."


	13. Chapter 13

After a delicious, but awkward meal, Tim found himself in the garden alone with Mr. Miller. He stood trying to look calm whilst the older man lit his Players and took a long drag. Mentally he started doing the maths to figure out how long it had been since his dad gave up the Henleys. Angela must have been about two and so it was thirteen years now.

His mind was jerked back to the overgrown garden when Mr. Miller said, "Why are you turning my girl's head? She may be fun for you, but she deserves better than a posh _Oxford_ boy. I'm not stupid, I know what you're attracted to."

Tim clamped his jaw, so it wouldn't hang open. He found it quite degrading that a father would think so little of his daughter. Tim understood Julie better by the second. He loved her all the more to think she had a sense of humor after being raised by this - man.

"I assure you that I would never disrespect your daughter. She is the one who has turned my head from the first time she spoke to me."

Tim watched as he took one last drag and threw his butt on the ground. Then he lit up another. Tim decided, he may have underestimated Mr. Miller as the older man was stalling in an attempt to intimidate him.

"And you expect me to believe that is what you like about her…"

"What I love about Jules is her warm heart, her sense of humor and her strength. She has had men after her for the reasons that you are implying, but she doesn't allow it."

Tim answered with confidence. He knew if Julie ever had to choose between the two of them, he would be the victor. Not that he ever wanted her to be in that situation.

"I knew when she went off to London she'd sully herself," he spat.

"Sir, with all due respect, she has not done anything that you're implying. You and Mrs. Miller raised her right, just as my mum and dad raised me. I intend to marry her and I hope that you will give us your blessing."

"Why do you think you want to marry her?"

Tim wished her father had more respect for her, but answered simply, "Because I love her and she loves me."

"I'm sure she loves the idea of being married to a doctor."

"Actually I was raised by a GP and I know that being a GP's wife is not all it's cracked up to be… long hours, phone calls in the middle of the night. It has gotten better than when I was a boy, but it is not as posh of a life as you imagine. Still Julie knows about all that and I'll be a lucky man if she'll have me."

"Don't you have a lot of years yet?"

"Yes and we can't marry until I finish and join my father's surgery."

"Your father won't approve."

Tim let out a nervous laugh and said, "My parents love her. Julie visits my family more than I do."

"So you'll take her away from her mother, then?" he said sounding more like statement than a question.

Tim thought, _I'll take her away from waiting on you._ Looking around, he thought, _how ironic that he commands the women to keep the inside of the house pristine, but the outside requiring manual labor is sorely neglected._

"Julie had already made a life for herself in London before I met her."

Tim wanted to tell the man that his wife needed a lot of things and Julie living nearby was just one of them. He had been there long enough to see that the woman needed a doctor and a husband that didn't treat her like a servant. None of those things would escape from Tim's mouth, whilst he was waiting on permission to marry Jules.

"I've never been able to stop that girl from doing whatever she pleased. You might as well try your luck controlling her then. If she wants you then that's that."

"Thank you, sir," Tim said.

As he returned to the house and Jules, he knew the one thing he would never want to do was control her. Her free spirit was one of the things he loved most.

##

Julie paced the kitchen and kept peeking out the window whilst Tim was with her father. They stood a far distance away from each other as if each man was protecting what was his. The problem was they both thought she was his and only one was right. Her father no longer had any control over her life. She was an adult and financially independent. True she was scraping by, but she didn't look to her father for assistance. He wouldn't give her any if she did.

When Tim finally entered the kitchen behind her father, she saw him wink and she knew that it had gone alright. Thankfully her father kept walking into the sitting room leaving her and Tim alone in the kitchen. She instinctively fell into his outstretched arms. This was the one place in the world that she truly belonged. Hearing his heart and feeling his warmth and the security of his strong arms was all she needed. He was afraid to kiss her in this house, but she could see he wanted to when she looked up at him and asked about their talk.

"Jules, he agreed, but I wish he saw you the way I do. He can't understand why I want you and he thinks that the reasons are ungentlemanly."

"I don't know why he thinks that I'm like that. Mum always taught me right from wrong. The only thing he has taught me is how to be subservient."

Tim laugh and said, "The girl, I love failed that lesson and I'm glad of it. I'd rather spar with my wife than have her…"

"What? Act like my mum?"

Tim nodded. Julie sensed the difference in the Turner marriage. Every time Mrs. Turner met Dr. Turner at the door and they greeted each other with a kiss, she thought of her father. He greeted her mother most days with a demand for dinner.

Her parents never showed much affection. She was more convinced than ever that she wanted a marriage like the Turners. After Tim left to go to Kate's for the night, she told her mum about how they planned to marry when Tim was done training.

"You'll have plenty of years of doing your wifely duty, don't allow it before you're even a wife," her mother said.

"Mum, _wifely duty_?" she asked.

"I thought you were worldly. You'll understand when you're a wife, but my best advice is to close your eyes and hope it's over quickly."

"You mean the first time because it might hurt?" Julie asked confused.

"I mean every time he starts pawing you. It usually never lasts longer than a few minutes."

Julie didn't know what to say. That certainly wasn't what movies and books led her to believe. For the first time, she began to wonder if her mother even loved her father. She imagined her union with Tim would be very different, but it was too long away to think about.

Thinking of love she said, "Mum, you know Carole's spending a lot of time with Walter."

"He's a good man. I expect they'll be married before you… once she's eighteen."

"Will Dad allow it?" Julie asked surprised.

"He approves of Walter. He's one of us..."

"...He's not a stranger from London like Tim," Julie completed her mother's thought.

"I like your young man. Your brothers didn't know what to think when he helped you clear the table."

"He is nothing like the boys. I would have ran in the other direction if he were," Julie assured her. Tim, she thought was one of a kind.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm glad that everything worked out with Mr. Miller," Shelagh said.

"He still doesn't like me, but he consented," Tim said smiling from ear to ear.

They had gone to Poplar after arriving back in London and not wanting to waste any time Tim had given Julie his mother's diamond ring, whilst they were sitting together in the garden. Julie was smiling too and Patrick had snapped a picture of the happy couple. Tim had promised her that someday, he'd buy her a new ring.

"This means so much. It represents the woman who gave you life," Julie responded.

Teddy announced, "Tim, she still likes me more."

"Teddy, I'll be another sister to you," Julie said.

"... And I'll be your favorite brother," Teddy declared.

Julie laughed, but agreed. Tim decided that Ted didn't need to know about her four brothers. He winked at Julie who smiled.

"Are you lying?" he whispered in her ear.

"Truthfully, no. Charlie and Bert are close competition though."

Tim had liked the younger brothers, but his favorite was Carole. After meeting Julie's family, he wasn't as opposed to her and Walter. The girl needed saving and Walter seemed willing to do just that. What worried, Tim was Julie's mother.

Mum had just asked, "Is your mother pleased about you and Tim?"

"She said she was."

Tim added, "I'm worried about her."

"Why? She liked you. It was Dad who was difficult," Julie commented.

"I'm worried about her health," Tim said.

"Why because she's…"

"... overweight. No, because she boasts she hasn't seen a doctor in what fifteen years and she has shortness of breath."

"Don't play doctor on my mother," Julie said angrily.

Ignoring Julie's sudden change of tone, Tim persisted.

"I haven't diagnosed her. I just think she needs to see her own GP."

"Tim, why are you bringing this up now? It's my mother's private business," Julie said obviously upset.

"Jules, I said I'm worried about her. Can you honestly say that she seemed healthy?"

"Tim stop! You're ruining my happy day," Julie cried.

Finally realising that he had truly upset her, he tried to apologise, but she walked away and went out to the garden.

Tim started to get up, but Shelagh said, "Let me."

He watched as she left too. Tim looked at his father who shook his head and said, "Tim, rule number one, if a woman says she doesn't want to talk about it, she means it."

"She's never been angry before."

"Your visit was stressful for her too. You've been traveling and she's probably tired. Another day, she might have reacted differently."

"Dad, I'm worried about her mum. I'm thinking diabetes, heart problems,..."

"Tim, stop being a doctor. You probably scared her. You should have talked to her privately. Son, it's a good thing you have a few years, because you have a lot to learn about being a husband. Lesson number two, if you make her cry, you need to grovel."

Julie wasn't certain why she was so upset. She knew he wasn't really insulting her mum. She could tell her mum was not particularly healthy, but hearing Tim scared her. She had been embarrassed to talk about her mother in front of his parents. Her mum was nothing like trim, little Mrs. Turner. She was a housewife and nothing more.

She went from being extremely happy to crying in seconds. She sat playing with the ring Tim just gave her. Feeling sad when she shouldn't have.

Shelagh sat down aside her and said, "Timothy has dedicated so much time to medicine, he hasn't yet learnt when to stop being a doctor. I'd like to say he'll master it, but he won't. I remember when I was carrying Teddy, I didn't think my husband would ever stop being a doctor and just be a husband."

"What did you do?" Julie asked curious to hear more. She thought they were always perfect.

"I had to remind him over and over again. Now that's not all that upset you, is it?"

Julie shook her head.

"Would you like to talk to me or Tim about it?" Shelagh asked.

She thought and decided, Tim's arms were what made her feel better.

"Tim, I think."

"I'll send him out. Go easy, he's had more training as a doctor than as a husband-to-be."

She heard her warn Tim, "Just listen."

Tim walked to her with his head down. He looked endearing and a bit like Teddy in that moment. He sat down and she leaned against him putting her head on his shoulder. She sighed when his arm went around her.

He whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry I upset you."

"You're probably right, but I don't want to think about it. She'll never go to a doctor. Her mum died in hospital. She went in to take something out of her and she left in a box. She was healthy as a horse and not like my mum. I'm surprised she likes you, because she typically calls doctors charlatans."

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry or be sad. We're supposed to be happy. I can tell you that you'll never be alone. You'll always have me," Tim said.

"Except when you're in Oxford," she reminded him.

"I'm still with you here," he said touching her chest where her heart resides.

She whispered, "Your mum is peeping out."

"I don't care," he said as he captured her lips with a kiss that was anything but chaste.

Parting, she said, "Tim!"

"I bet she turned away the minute she saw everything was fine."

Julie smiled and turned her face up and captured his lips.

Arriving back at her flat, Julie was greeted by Kate who showed forced excitement.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked concerned that Kate and Arthur had quarreled too.

"I've known Arthur longer than you have Tim, but you're the one wearing the ring," Kate confessed.

"Have you and Arthur discussed a future?" Julie asked.

"He tells me that he loves me. I think I need to make him jealous, like you did with that bloke at your office."

"I didn't try to, but that isn't the way. It could ruin everything. I say give it time, they've got years to go at Oxford. This ring doesn't change anything. I'll still never see Tim when term starts up again."

"You're right. I'm happy for you. I think you were right to choose Tim."

Just before Tim was due back in Oxford, the two couples had an evening out. Laughing in the pub, Arthur said, "Tim man, you're putting the pressure on."

Tim smiled and said, "I had to lock in on my girl. Jules is one of a kind and I won't let her go."

Julie turned to him and said, "You sound like I'm a car."

"... Or a horse," Kate added.

"Thanks a lot Kate!" Julie couldn't help, but laugh.

"How about a precious gem? Does that suit you?" Tim asked and smiled the smile that melted her insides.

##

When the girls went to the ladies, together of course, Arthur said, "I'm not going to tell Jim."

"What does Albert care? I heard he has a girl now," Tim protested.

"He's tried so hard to compete with you. Now you got his girl."

"She was never his. It doesn't even matter now that he's busy with Internal Medicine."

"You're both planning to be in London."

"Well Poplar is a long way from Harley Street," Tim said.

"A surgery on Harley Street is for the lucky few. Jim may not be that lucky. He'll probably end up at The London."

"I hope not."

"You hope not, what?" Julie asked as she draped her arm around Tim on her way back to her seat.

"Arthur here, thinks Jim will end up at The London. I don't want him making my life miserable because I stole you."

"You didn't steal me. I chose you," she said with her lips almost against his neck below his ear and her breast against his arm. He felt his reaction in his pants.

 _She has no idea the effect that she has on me,_ Tim thought to himself.

Later as they walked back to the girls' flat, the girls were walking arm and arm. Perhaps Kate had too much to drink, because she was singing quite loud.

 _Well, the rain exploded with a mighty crash  
As we fell into the sun  
And the first one said to the second one there  
I hope you're having fun_

People were turning their heads. Julie joined in for the chorus. She had a lovely voice.

 _Band on the run, band on the run  
And the jailer man and sailor Sam  
Were searching everyone  
For the band on the run  
Band on the run  
Band on the run  
Band on the run_

Arthur was laughing and said in a low voice, "I know the real reason you gave her the ring."

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"You know engaged women are more willing to shag," Arthur suggested.

Before Tim could answer, Julie turned back and said, "Come on, then Tim, you can sing. _Band on the run,_ _Band on the run, Band on the run."_

Tim did think three years was a very long time.

 _Was it too long to just snog?_


	15. Chapter 15

"Julie, Julie…" Teddy ran to her the minute she started up the footpath.

"Teddy have you been waiting long. It's cold."

Julie wore a scarf to keep out the January chill on her walk from the bus stop. The house felt warm and smelt like home. Not the little cottage she grew up in or her flat, but as she'd visit so often, she felt like she belonged here.

Angela came to greet her, but at fifteen she was more reserved than Teddy. Julie noticed that she had been working hard at being grown up.

"Is your Mum out?"

"She's off delivering a baby. Dad's at the surgery," Angela answered.

"They'll be home soon," Teddy said.

"We're meant to be working on our revisions, but Teddy has hardly looked at his," Angela complained.

"That's because I know it all. I'm not spending all day reading something that I've already read," Teddy whined.

Julie knew the boy was smart like Tim. Angela was as well, but she had to work harder and resented her younger brother.

One day when she had first started coming round, Tim had been helping Angela with her maths. Julie remembered how patient he was with his sister. The thought made Julie's heart race. As Tim asked the questions necessary for Angela to work it out, Teddy kept answering before Angela.

Julie bit her lip, as Teddy, who was playing cards with her, kept answering without hesitation.

Poor Angela didn't find it humorous and Tim had to intervene. Remembering that moment made her miss Tim. Seeing how he had calmed his sister, helped Julie fall in love with him a little bit that day. She knew then he would make a wonderful father.

She hoped that their children would take after the Turners. She knew that Tim would tell her and that she was smart too, but she went to the local comprehensive and not grammar school. Teddy knew maths better that day than Julie had ever known.

"Ange can you take a rest now?" Julie asked.

She put down her pen and smiled. Teddy had flipped the telly on and Angela looked his way before speaking.

"How did you know Tim liked you?" Angela asked.

Julie laughed and replied, "Tim never hid it. He might as well have written it on his forehead. Tim isn't subtle." Angela giggled. "Do you like a boy?"

"Maybe." She acted coy.

"Don't tell your brothers. They'll tease you."

Teddy called over his shoulder, "She likes Philip Wentworth."

"How do you know?" Angela asked clearly annoyed.

"Because I've heard you on the phone saying things like _Philip said this, Philip's hair is so neat, Philip, Philip, Philip_ ," Teddy said in a girly voice.

Julie put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, before she said, "Well at least Tim doesn't know."

"He might." Ted flashed a grin much like Tim's.

"Teddy, how could you?" Angela exploded.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid Tim will be over protective. If he does ask him about the bassoon. That should shut him up. Please don't tell him that I told you."

"The bassoon, I remember that… a bit. It makes me think of Mum and Dad laughing."

"You should ask your mum about it then," Julie said, feeling relieved that Tim might not find out she was telling tales.

Truthfully she knew Tim would only tease her. He would never get angry over something so silly. Tim had never been angry with her. She thought of how her father was angry all the time. In her heart, she knew her life with Tim would never be like her poor mother's.

"Angela, Philip will never like you. He likes footy and you don't," Teddy said.

Julie wasn't certain if he was teasing or serious, but either way he set Angela into a fit. Julie watched as the two siblings, who could get along so well, suddenly began fighting like alley cats. Whilst she was debating her role as referee, they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Instantly they stopped bickering and ran for the door. Julie heard a friendly voice.

"Hello Angela, Teddy, I was hoping your father might be at home, but I see his car is not here."

"We thought he was at the surgery, Sister," Angela replied.

"Well I'll track him down. We've seem to have had some generous donations of cake and Sister Winifred suggested you might enjoy this!"

Julie, who was now looking on saw a layered chocolate cake. She knew about the Sisters, but had never seen one apart from in photographs.

Both children exclaimed, "Oh!"

The nun noticed Julie looking on and smiled. She said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you had a guest."

Angela laughed and said, "Don't be silly Sister Agnes, Julie isn't a guest."

"She's going to be our sister," Teddy added.

"Oh, you must be Tim's fiance. We've heard so many wonderful things about you," she said as she clasped Julie's hands in both of hers.

"Thank you Sister," Julie replied, a little unsure of how to act with a nun.

She looked at the woman before her. She wasn't as old as Mrs. Turner. Even though she'd seen pictures, she found it hard to imagine Mrs. Turner dressed like that. Before her thoughts were processed properly, they were interrupted by the arrival of Dr. and Mrs. Turner.

"Hello Sister," Mrs. Turner greeted her.

She acknowledged Mrs. Turner, but turned toward Dr. Turner and said, "Might I have a word, Doctor."

"Of course," he responded and they went into the sitting room with Mrs. Turner following behind.

The children took the cake into the kitchen. They were admiring the cake whilst Julie thought of Mrs. Turner being a nun. How did she turn Dr. Turner's head wearing all those loose layers? Julie was aware that she could turn heads, not that she cared to, but not if she wore a large burlap sack.

 _How does one go from nun to wife?_

One thing Julie was certain of was she could trust Mrs. Turner's advice on being a wife. Watching Tim's parents interact, she suspected Mrs. Turner wouldn't tell her to grin and bear it like her own mother had.

After the nun was shown to the door by Mrs. Turner. Julie noticed the husband and wife with their heads together in deep discussion. Mrs. Turner had a furrowed brow. She saw them as partners and felt a pang in her belly. She wanted to always be like that with Tim. Again she compared her parents' marriage to that of the Turners.

Her thought was disrupted by Teddy and Angela who went back to their argument that had been interrupted by the arrival of the nun. This time there was a referee.

"Angela and Ted stop!" Dr. Turner commanded.

They looked at each other and both turned away like cats with their tails between their legs.

Dr. Turner turned to his wife and said, "Shelagh, I hope you didn't tell your new mother that this is what she had to look forward to in fifteen years."

"Patrick," she laughed and Julie felt as if she were intruding on a private joke.

He turned to Julie and said, "Just remember babies are cute, but they grow up to be teenagers. If you aren't old like me already you will be after the teenage years."

"You're forgetting that I'm the oldest of six, I know about siblings. Those two are angels compared to some of my brothers."

"What were they bickering about now?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"You'll need to talk to Angela about that," Julie said.

Teddy called out, "She thinks a boy likes her, but I said he doesn't."

"A boy? Oh dear, now I'm feeling old," Mrs. Turner said with a laugh.

Later when she spoke to Tim, he asked how her visit was and she answered, "Wonderful."

"Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you," she replied.

She thought about the two arguing and smiled remember that was how they caught her attention at the cinema. Her life with Tim was all because of their sibling spats.


	16. Chapter 16

Tim had trouble sitting still on the train. He hadn't seen Julie in three very long weeks. There were times when being away for so long was like torture. He didn't care what their plans were as long as they were together. Unfortunately Arthur and Kate convinced her that they should go to a pub with some of their medical school mates. He would rather have Jules to himself, but would do what she wanted.

"Sit still," Arthur said.

"Sorry, I'm just tired of sitting."

"The girls will be waiting for us. We're damn lucky aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Tim agreed.

When they arrived at the flat, Julie threw her arms around Tim. She had been missing him equally. Kate and Arthur were busy snogging and Tim no longer cared about the other couple as he kissed Julie thoroughly.

Parting he asked quietly, "Do we have to go and be with other people."

"It will be fun. We never go out. Do you really want to stay here and snog all night?"

 _Yes,_ Tim thought, _that is exactly what I want to do. On second thought, perhaps going out might be a better choice._

The night air was cold and there was a drizzle. It may be Spring on the calendar, but it felt like winter. Tim couldn't complain as he had his girl on his arm.

The pub was crowded and loud. He sat down next to Jules and put his arm around her. She knew most of his mates' girls so she was happy talking. He found himself watching her and didn't notice when an old friend came in until he heard his name.

"Turner."

Turning he saw Jim Albert and replied, "Jim, how's internal med?"

"Great. Hi Julie," he said with his focus off Tim.

"Oh Jim, hello," Julie said and gave him a warm smile.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you two."

Tim pulled Julie closer to him and said, "We couldn't be happier unless we had a time machine."

"The TARDIS," Julie suggested.

"What?" Jim asked.

Tim and Julie laughed and answered in unison, "Nothing."

"Well I'm not waiting. I'll be married this June. We're getting a flat. Why bother waiting?" Jim said.

Tim answered, "Because I want to provide for my wife and not ask my father."

"Your father probably couldn't help you out anyway. Can't make much in the East End…"

Tim just smiled, because Jim had no idea what his family's finances were. Tim knew his father invested well when he bought the Kenilworth Row building. His father had already suggested that after the wedding they could live in the building. Tim liked the idea of starting his marriage in the same building that his mum and dad started theirs.

He knew Julie was about to speak out to defend his family, but he tightened his grip on her waist briefly. When he moved away, she asked, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it doesn't matter. Let him think what he will. I'm just glad he found someone."

"I could never have lasted with him. How can he not know what the TARDIS is?" Julie complained.

Tim just laughed, he loved her more every day.

###

Julie was happy to be out with Tim, but she secretly wanted to leave early so they could be alone. It was hard never seeing each other. Tonight they were together and were going to enjoy themselves. Tim got up for another pint and Julie watched as he stopped and talked to a table full of girls. He was laughing and smiling and they were all smiling at him. Her stomach clenched. She had never felt jealousy over Tim before. She wanted to go right over to him and put her arm around him to let those girls know that he was hers.

"Oh look they came! We tried to convince them to come out in London," Arthur said.

"Who are they?" Julie asked sounding not like herself.

"The nurses from Paediatrics. Come on both of you, we need to say hello."

Arthur stood and stretched his hand out to Kate and said, "Come on then Julie."

A few moments ago, Julie wanted to go claim Tim as hers and now she wasn't sure she wanted to stroll over with Kate and Arthur. Reluctantly she stood and followed behind. She listened as Arthur greeted the nurses and introduced Kate. She was looking down and didn't realise that Tim had moved until he was behind her with his arms around her pushing her forward.

"And this ladies is my love, the one and only beautiful, Julie," Tim said and he ended it with a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh!" they all said. One added, "Come sit down. Really honey, he never stops talking about you."

"The way he talks you are so perfect, we did wonder if you were real," another said.

"I'm not perfect," Julie replied embarrassed.

"Your guy thinks you are and that is all that matters."

Julie felt awkward and asked, "Does he really talk about me all the time?"

In unison they all answered, "Yes!"

"Look at her ring!" one exclaimed.

"I don't know how you can stand to wait so long to marry," another commented.

"If I had a fella looking at me like that I would want to marry him right away."

Julie's head was swimming. She looked at Tim, but he was busy talking to Arthur. Kate was with Arthur, apparently Arthur didn't talk about Kate or they liked Tim better, because she seemed to be the main attraction. She wanted Tim to rescue her, but luckily Kate came and asked her to go to the ladies.

"Excuse me," she gracefully got away from her admirers.

Once in the ladies, Kate said, "They liked you."

"I felt strange."

"They seem nice enough. We're going to go, me and Arthur. You can take your time coming home, alright?"

"Yes, alright."

Julie went out to Tim and he wrapped his arms around her and she felt better.

Julie didn't want to walk in on Arthur and Kate and whatever they were up to. When she told Tim she wanted to stop at the phonebox to ring the flat, he rolled his eyes.

"They're adults it's none of our concern," Julie said.

"Do you think they're?" Tim asked.

"I think so… Do you ever think about it?"

"Jules!"

"I don't know what I think. There are times when we're alone…" She confessed.

"Luckily we are hardly ever alone," he teased pulling her tighter to his side. "You know I have to go to Poplar."

"I know. I wish I was going with you, but your mum has never invited me to stay when you're at home."

"We could call her. It's not too late. Either you or Arthur should come. You shouldn't have to stay with them together.

"I have before."

"You shouldn't have to." Tim always wanted to protect her.

"It would be alright if you were there too," Julie said.

She would like to fall asleep with Tim and wake up next to him. She wasn't certain about the rest.

"Jules, I couldn't do that. We'll call Mum and if she agrees…"

"Then we can go to church together. I like going with your mum now that I know All Saints will be our parish."

"I'd like that," he said and held her tight.


	17. Chapter 17

Julie walked quickly with her heels clapping on the pathway. She'd been at work late, but she didn't want to miss Tim's call. Her heart clenched when she thought of him. It had been ten days since they last saw each other.

She felt like weeping just thinking about missing him. She wasn't the only one feeling low. Kate had been extremely irritable. Julie had tried to talk to her, but she had refused her.

Julie assumed that Kate had had a row with Arthur. She felt betrayed that her friend wouldn't confide in her. They were best friends and until recently they shared everything. Julie knew that the girls' relationships had changed things. Kate wasn't privy to all aspects of her relationship with Tim, just as Julie didn't want to know about everything Kate and Arthur were up to.

Julie let out a breath when she found Kate out. She felt helpless to help her friend. Whenever Julie pushed, Kate shut her out more.

Her musing was interrupted by the welcoming shrill of the telephone. Julie was disappointed to hear Arthur's voice on the other end.

"She's not at home. I was hoping you were Tim."

"Please tell her that I need to talk to her," Arthur sounded desperate.

"I don't know what you did, but she's been in a mood. Please apologise so I get my best friend back."

"I'm trying. I'll ring again later."

Julie hung up the phone hoping that Arthur could help her friend. Willing Tim to call, she sat down with a book, hoping to escape her worrying.

She startled when the phone rang next and jumped up to answer.

"Tim." In a tone like _finally._

"Jules, I miss you too. I'll see you in a few days, then just two weeks until my summer holiday."

"I know. I really do understand."

"You're a brick."

"Have you seen Arthur, because Kate's been in a mood?"

"He looked tired when I last saw him, but we all are. Do you think they are having a row?"

"I hope not. Talk to me. Tell me a happy story…" Julie pleaded.

"A baby urinated on me today. Is that what you're looking for?"

Julie laughed. It was as if the floodgates opened and she couldn't stop.

Tim joined in and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Finally calming, she said, "Thank you. I needed that. Was it true?"

"No, but a woman in labor got sick on my shoe. Then I helped deliver her strapping boy."

"Why did she need a doctor?"

"The lad had a big head so…"

"Stop! I don't want to know!"

Tim laughed, "Someday you'll know first hand how babies come out and I'll be right there with you."

"In the meanwhile, I'll pretend you don't spend your days looking at ladies'... "

"Jules, it's my job."

"I know. I really do."

"Let's not get sad. I'll be home at the weekend. The following one you'll go see your mum and then a week after I'll be home for my holiday."

"I know. You're right. You're always right."

"I was when I chose you."

After the call ended, Julie sat staring at nothing. She learned to focus on the years ahead. Her mum and dad weren't a great example but they'd been married over twenty-five years. The Turner's sixteenth anniversary was a few months ago. What was now two more years apart was not long compared to the time together they would have.

Her mind replayed her laughing and was reminded of the birth. Julie was acutely aware that Tim had seen woman's most private places, but not hers. After going together for more than two years, Julie found she wanted, no needed to be closer to him. Kissing didn't feel enough, but Tim was proper. She knew she was wrong to want. Just like Tim, she wasn't raised that way.

Arthur had rang twice more before Kate came home. He seemed more impatient with each call. When Kate walked into the flat, she looked ragged.

"Where were you?" Julie asked concerned.

Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess.

"Out. I was just out."

"Kate, Arthur's been calling all night. He really wants to talk to you."

Kate just walked into the loo. Julie was forced to answer the phone and tell Arthur that Kate refused to speak to him.

Julie didn't know what was happening, but knew it wasn't alright.

##

Arthur almost walked right into Tim in the hallway outside of the nursery. Tim was on his way to check on the nine pound baby he delivered the day before. The poor mother would be sore with quite a few sutures.

"Alright there, Arthur."

"Ah Tim, sorry."

"Hey mate, do you need to talk?"

"No, I need to get on to the paediatric ward. See you."

Later that evening, when Tim called Julie, he said, "We need to sort those two out. Arthur is so distracted, he'll be lucky if he doesn't make a mistake."

"She's been jealous of my ring."

"He may feel pressure to propose," Tim wondered out loud. "I'll try to sit down with him. I know you've tried with Kate."

"I'll meet your train."

Tim felt excitement course though him. He had the weekend off and he planned to spend time with Jules.

"We'll see if I have company on the train. If I do it's best we give them time. Perhaps you should come home with me."

"I wish you could stay with me like…"

"Arthur? Jules, you know I can't… My parents."

"I know. Forget I said anything."

Tim wasn't certain exactly what Julie was implying. He longed for more closeness, but he was afraid of losing his head. Another two years suddenly seemed impossible.

He sought out Arthur who looked like he hadn't slept in days. He tried to talk to him, but Arthur wouldn't confide in him.

"It's Kate I need to sort things out with and she's not speaking to me."

"Can't you apologise for whatever she's angry about?"

"It isn't so simple. I'm going to London and I'm not leaving until I talk to her."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then tell her that. I need Kate happy so that Julie will be happy."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Of course." He smiled thinking about it.

"Would you marry her now if you could?"

"Yeah I would. I hate being apart."

"Is this because Jules has a ring and Kate doesn't?"

"No, not really. I guess I'll see you on the train then."

Tim nodded and his friend walked away. He was no closer to understanding the rift between their friends.

Arthur sat beside Tim on route to London, but didn't speak. Every time Tim glanced at his mate, he had his forehead against the glass looking out. Tim who was unusually restless on the train, quietly read past _Lancets_ , which he'd been too busy to keep up with. He resisted the urge to start a conversation with Arthur about the use of ultrasound in the diagnosis of Spina Bifida or the use of corticosteroids for hayfever.

He let Arthur disembark first and he walked directly to Julie who was waiting.

"Is she home?" he asked.

"Yes, but she's in her dressing gown. She hasn't been to work in two days."

Tim asked, "Is she sick?"

Julie shook her head and Arthur asked, "Can I have your key in case she won't let me in."

Julie looked to Tim and he nodded. Arthur scurried off leaving Tim and Julie alone. Tim couldn't wait any longer and took her in his arms.

"I missed you," she said.

"I know, but I'm here now."

"I want to stay close in case Kate needs me."

"I know I was thinking much the same thing. Should we get a bite?"

Nodding Julie said, "I'll ring in an hour to see if they sorted themselves out.

##

Julie smiled when Tim took her hand and asked, "Chippy or something else?"

"Chippy is fine, but don't tell Teddy," Julie teased.

"Am I still competing with my brother?"

"No, I'd say you've definitely won me forever."

Julie tried to be good company, but she was worrying about Kate. They ate mostly in silence which was not usual. As soon as they finished eating, he said, "Is it too soon to check on them?"

"I could call her."

"We could stand outside the door to your flat and listening for hollering," Tim suggested.

Although if they made up, they might hear something else. Thinking of her father on Saturday night, she shook her head hoping to dislodge the memory.

"Let's go to the phone box," she said decidedly.

"Can we both fit?" Tim asked without emotion.

Julie started to question him, until she caught on and it made her belly flutter and she smiled.

"Tim, I'm worried for my friend and you're wanting to snog," she scolded playfully.

With an expression that looked much like his brother's when he was naughty, Tim said, "I always want to snog."

"Come on then."


	18. Chapter 18

Julie's closed her jaw quickly and forced a smile. Inside she was filled with disbelief and panic. In front of her, was her friend who had been miserable for almost a fortnight, looking radiantly happy.

Julie and Tim returned to flat to hear the _exciting news_ that Arthur and Kate were getting married or more precisely that they had to get married.

Julie glanced at Tim, who was as shocked as her. He returned her glance whilst squeezing her hand.

Tim managed to break the tension, when he said, "Hey mate were you ill when we studied family planning. It's ninety-seventy-five the pill is more popular with young women than Sean Bleeding Connery."

Arthur hung his head, but recovered and said, "Why put off the inevitable? My father has promised to help us out for the next two years."

Kate looked pleadingly at Julie, as if begging her to be happy. Julie conjured up a thin smile, but in truth she had too many concerns about how this _situation_ affected her. She couldn't afford to live on her own in London. Her chest constricted and she fought the tears. Swirling around her head was the probability of being farther away from Tim and crawling back home a failure.

"You'll be my maid of honor, of course. Did we say we're thinking very soon?" Kate said with much excitement.

A piece of Julie felt betrayed that Kate chose to face her pregnancy alone. She was hurt and scared and Tim's arm tightening around her waist showed her that he understood.

Kate finally said directly, "Jules tell me you don't think horrible things about me because I'm not perfect like you. Tell me you're happy for me."

"Oh Kate, of course, I still love you. I'm just sad that I'll be losing my roommate."

She stopped short of adding what that would mean for her.

##

Tim understood, Jules was upset. His mind was racing on ways to keep Jules in London.

Needing to be alone with Jules, he said, "We should let you two sort things out."

When Jules looked at him wide eyed, he said, "Come home with me."

Neither spoke until they were outside. Julie cried, "What am I going to do?"

"We'll sort something out. You can… you can live at my house if you have to."

"Your Mum wouldn't want me…"

"She would. She loves you."

"You can't tell your parents about Kate!"

"Why not?" Tim was confused.

"What will they think of her?"

"Jules, my parents have cared for more unmarried mothers. They would never judge. That isn't who they are. Believe me," he implored remembering the most notable one had lived with them.

The minute Mum saw them she brushed by Tim with a cursory greeting and went straight to Julie. "What's wrong?"

Tim watched as Julie finally sobbed. Mum looked at him accusingly, but he shook his head in defense of himself.

"I'll put a kettle on," he announced and headed for the kitchen leaving his mum to comfort Julie.

Patrick followed behind and whispered, "What'd you do this time?"

"This isn't my doing, not this time," he said in his own defense. "Dad can you?" He waved his hand from the kettle to the teapot.

"Yes, I was about to fix tea before you came in."

Tim sat next to Julie whose sad face broke his heart. If he could marry her now, he would, but that wasn't what had her so upset. She wasn't jealous of Kate, at least Tim didn't think so.

She moved from Shelagh's embrace to his. Feeling the need to explain, he said, "She just found out she'll soon be without a roommate."

"Kate? Why?" Shelagh asked concerned.

Tim looked at Julie who nodded. He also saw his father listening as well.

"She and Arthur are getting married." Looking at Julie again for permission, he said, "There is an urgency."

"Oh. That is a lot of news to receive at one time," Shelagh said.

When she finally spoke, she said, "We came to London together and now I'll not have my friend here and Tim is always gone…"

"Perhaps you could find a new flatmate," Patrick added to the discussion.

"It will work out. Everything always does," Shelagh added.

"I won't go home. I just can't," Julie said desperately.

"We wouldn't let that happen," Tim said calmly. His eyes were pleading with his parents.

"Of course not dear. It wouldn't do you and Timothy any good to be so far apart," Shelagh assured her.

Tim felt her body relax. This was not the evening that he envisioned after so much time apart. He wouldn't want to be in Arthur's shoes, but not being apart sounded brilliant.

The tea was poured and Julie broke the silence. "I really should be excited. A baby is really a wonderful thing."

"Of course, but some babies come when they shouldn't have," Patrick said looking directly at Tim.

He felt the need to defend his and Julie's virtue. His father could be very accepting, but he had standards for his own children.

"Dad, we aren't Kate and Arthur…"

"Well I'm sure she'll visit a midwife, but be sure she knows that I'm happy to answer any questions," Shelagh said. Clearly trying to take the tension out of the air.

Shelagh took Julie upstairs to settle her in Angela's room. Tim was left with his father carrying the teacups into the kitchen.

"We'll be doing the washing up so Mum won't wake to a mess," Patrick said.

Tim prepared himself for one of his father's talk. Breaking the tension, he asked, "Do we need some pale ale?"

"Tim. I believe you were looking to be treated as an adult. Well now you are and you need to remember that you have certain responsibilities. Right now, your priority is finishing the next two years. You may be engaged, but you are not yet married and are in no position to be. Mum will make sure that Julie is not put out on the street. Keep in mind, if you find yourself in the same predicament as your friends, you won't be setting up house in Oxford. Your wife would be living here whilst you finish."

"Dad, we haven't… I wouldn't. Your concern is unnecessary. We're done here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Stay in your room."

Tim treated his father to his classic eye roll. He wanted his father to know that he was overreacting. When he reached the top of the stairs Julie was coming out of the loo. She looked at him.

Tim asked, "Am I allowed to say goodnight to her."

Patrick nodded and went into his own room, but didn't shut the door. Tim shook his head and turned to Julie.

He whispered, "He gave me a lecture."

Julie giggled and asked, "Do you think he'll shut his door?"

"I don't know. Come here."

She walked into his arms and he held her. He kissed her, but not as long or as deep as he wished.

She whispered, "Angela is still awake reading. She's going to want to talk all night."

"Just pretend to fall asleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

He watched as she went into Angela's room and shut the door. When he drifted off he was thinking of Jules so nearby.


	19. Chapter 19

Julie purposely chose to go home to visit whilst Tim was in Oxford. She hadn't been home since Christmas and couldn't put it off any longer.

When she arrived home she was still adjusting to Kate's news and the prospect of losing her roommate. Smiling she remembered how Teddy had offered to share his room with her. Unfortunately bickering pursued, because Angela assured him that she'd share with her. Teddy argued and Tim stepped in.

Walking through the village toward home, she waved at neighbours that she had known all her life. A few called out to her. She stopped into the corner shop where Carole worked.

"Well look it's Julie," Mr. Fulton, the shopkeep said when she entered.

"You're looking well," she replied. She always liked the gregarious man.

Carole came running. "Julie!"

Mrs. Fulton said, "She's been talking about nothing, but your visit. It's a nice change since normally it's nonstop Walter."

Julie hugged her sister.

Mrs. Fulton added, "Go home. You're of no use to us now."

Carole linked her arm as they walked. Before Julie could ask, Carole said, "I'm going to marry Walter."

"Has he asked you?"

"Not officially, he's afraid of Dad."

"Tim faced him and Dad has always liked Walter," Julie reminded her.

"Dad likes Tim."

"No, he doesn't, but I'm marrying him still."

"How can you stand to wait?"

"I have to. I was hoping you would want to come live in London with me. I need a new flatmate."

"Julie, I can't leave Walter. The whole village knows about Kate's wedding. Dad was fit to be tied when he heard."

"I suppose I'll get more than the lecture that Tim got from his dad."

"Quite."

Thankfully only her mum was home. As Julie was greeting her she noticed that she was doing more poorly than ever. Her weight had increased. She had difficulty walking and seemed labored by every movement.

Julie sat down for tea and a visit. They spoke of her brother Albert married last Christmas to Linda. Julie was pleased that they were expecting a baby.

"Midwife says she doing fine," Muriel said.

"Tim's mum is a midwife. I like the idea of her helping when my time comes."

"You're not even married yet," Muriel scolded.

"I know. I said when," she defended herself. "Mum, I'm not Kate."

"That girl." She shook her head. "You must have known that she was…"

"Mum, please everyone does it these days," Carole interrupted.

Julie glared at her, because she wasn't helping. She hoped Carole wasn't included in the everyone.

"Well not me and I'm engaged," Julie quickly added.

"I've never heard of such a long engagement," her mother scoffed.

"It isn't easy. Two more years and then we'll marry."

"Now that Kate's to be married, you can come home and help me out. Carole's going to be leaving me and I still have your father and three boys to look after."

"Mum, I'm not coming home. I haven't worked it out yet, but I will. Two of those boys you wait on are men. They should be making their own way."

"It's what I do for my family," her mother defended.

"Mum, it isn't good for your health."

"I'm in fine fettle. I haven't seen a doctor since Charlie..."

"Mum, I'm worried. I think you need to see the doctor."

"Oh fiddlesticks, it's just that doctor of yours filling your head."

"Mum, you're tired crossing the room."

"I know I need to lose a stone or two, but I'm perfectly healthy."

Julie couldn't force her and she wouldn't let Tim get involved. The only thing she could do was worry and that wouldn't change a thing.

"Did you hear that Charlie's working out on the farm with Walter?" Carole asked enthusiastically.

"Is Dad mad he's not at the factory?" Julie asked.

"They weren't hiring," Muriel said.

"I heard the work's slowed down," Carole added.

"How'd you hear that?" Muriel asked.

"I hear a lot of talk at the shop," Carole said.

Henry Miller came home in a foul mood. Julie greeted him and he started on her immediately.

The vein on his forehead was throbbing as he lambasted her. Julie let him rant. She couldn't convince her father that she wasn't a _trollop like Kate_ , his words not hers. He wasn't a man who listened to reason.

After the washing up was done, Carole said, "We're going to see Albert. Come on then."

Julie would have agreed to go anyplace to get out of the house. She feared she was about to have a row with her father.

Charlie quickly followed the girls out of the house. Not surprisingly Walter was waiting for Carole.

Julie smiled. "You're too scared, I heard."

His eyes darted to Carole, who defended herself. "Julie won't tell them. I didn't tell her everything."

"Everything?"

Walter sighed, "You did now, love."

"I have to tell her," Carole replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but you can't tell your mum. Promise?" Walter negotiated.

Julie nodded, not knowing what she was agreeing to.

"I've been saving money, we're going to go live in Australia," Walter said.

Julie felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. "Australia! Why?"

Carole said, "England's too small. We want to have our own farm someday."

Julie wasn't certain if England was too small for farming or to get free of their father. She felt sick when Charlie announced that he was going too.

"I've told Walter that we should just leave. We can get married aboard the ship."

"Are you serious?" Julie asked. "You're leaving Mum on her own to look after Dad, Junior and Georgie! Dad would be livid."

"She'll have Bert and Linda and their baby," Carole reminded her.

"But I'll never see you… Your babies and mine won't know each other."

Walter said, "I need to save more. We should just marry here."

Julie's world was unraveling. First Kate was leaving her and now her sister and brother. She tried to imagine visiting Mum without Carole. It would be depressing especially if Mum didn't start taking care of herself.

She made up her mind that her mum needed to see the doctor. She wasn't certain how to accomplish it. If her dad loved her mum then he'll convince her.

On Sunday, she kissed her mum goodbye and gave Charlie a hug. Carole was walking her to the station. Her father followed her out into the untended garden.

"I'm expecting you to come home now. Your doctor won't ever marry you. He'll take what he wants and leave you for one of his own kind," Henry said.

"Tim loves me. He intends to marry me. He's given me his late mother's ring. If you want to fret about something, how about Mum's health. She needs a doctor."

"Doctor! Did your fancy doctor tell you that? He needs to stay out of matters that are none of his concern. I don't like him one bit."

"I'm concerned for her. I love her. What's the harm in a visit to the surgery?"

"Best get your train back to the city. I don't want to be listening to your bossy attitude a minute longer."

She left feeling defeated. She wanted to be proven wrong, but all the same she had confidence in Tim's knowledge.

As they walked Carole asked, "What's wrong with Mum?"

"I don't know, but she isn't healthy. Are you really planning to leave her?" Julie asked.

"I'm going with Walter and he wants to go."

"When are you leaving?"

"When he's saved enough."

Julie's heart ached already.

Julie sat on the train staring out the window. If she closed her eyes she could imagine her life in two years. Setting out a dinner and Tim coming home. Curling up to him in the evening and caring for their children, a boy and a girl. What she couldn't imagine was her life for the next two years and that frightened her.


	20. Chapter 20

Tim would have preferred to be with Julie, but instead he stayed in Oxford. He didn't think it was wise to turn down an invitation by his mentor. Dr. Jeffers was a superior teacher and Tim felt lucky to be working with him.

Jules needed him. Her visit home was a disaster. She was upset about losing her flatmate and now her sister and brother were scheming to run away to Australia. She reluctantly admitted to him that he was right about her mother's health. Now she was concerned for her as she refused to see her doctor. He couldn't solve her concerns, but he could hold her.

Trained by his mum on proper etiquette, Tim arrived at the Jeffers' residence with flowers for Dr. Jeffers' wife and a bottle of Glenfiddich for the doctor. Greeted by his wife, he entered to find five other future GPs including Arthur and his friend, Bernie.

"Tim, how beautiful! Thank you. Watch you don't make Dr. Jeffers jealous," she teased.

Tim felt his neck heating up, but replied, "It's tempting, but I've got the best girl in London waiting for me."

"I've heard. She's a lucky girl."

He felt the red rising into his cheeks as he turned to be greeted by a chorus, "Turner!"

Dr. Jeffers asked, "Would you fancy a drink?"

Tim looked around and saw most of his friends with short glasses.

Dr. Jeffers offered, "I've got Bass."

Tim accepted and joined the others. The talk centered around various interesting medical cases. Tim joined the conversation by mentioning two articles on hypertension in a recent _Lancet._ Several mates snickered, he'd been nicknamed _Lancet_ , but it didn't bother him. He had nicknames for all them as well.

Dr. Jeffers said, "I found those quite interesting. Boys, you'll spend your career battling hypertension. Turner, I've heard rumors that you've been reading _The Lancet_ since age ten."

"Perhaps twelve, sir," Tim said. He felt the heat climb his neck again.

Thankfully the conversation moved on and eventually involved Arthur and his pending nuptials. There was a good amount of ribbing about his antenatal experience.

Dr. Jeffers said, "Speaking as one who knows, it is far different when you're living it."

Tim was aware that the Jeffers were also expecting a baby in another month or so. He was happy for the couple. They had met at the hospital as she was the ward sister on paediatrics.

Later when a buffet was laid out, Tim found himself talking to the sister again.

"You must be excited for the baby," he said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Oh yes, truthfully I had to convince him he wasn't too old."

There was an age difference between husband and wife. He laughed and said, "My dad was in his fifties when my brother was born. In fact, you remind me a bit of my mum and dad. They're doctor and midwife. Although their age difference is seventeen years."

"Oh my. Is she still a midwife?" she asked.

"Oh yes, she was not typical for her time. Do you plan to leave the hospital when your baby is born?" Tim asked.

"Only a few months. We've discussed a nanny. Dr. Jeffers isn't certain about having someone living with us."

Tim suddenly felt as though his horse won. Carefully he said, "I might have the perfect girl for you."

"Does she have experience?" Mrs. Jeffers asked.

"She's the oldest of six. She is nurturing and smart. She's…"

"Is this your girl, the one all the girls on the ward loved?"

"Yes, she's losing her flatmate and truthfully she adores children," Tim said realizing that he would never run out of good things to say about Julie.

"We really won't need help until December."

"She could stay on until I finish. Then we'll be married."

If this worked out, it would be wonderful. Jules would be in Oxford with him. He felt rather excited.

"I'll have to meet this girl…"

"Julie Miller."

"I think I'd quite like to meet your mum someday."

"You and Dr. Jeffers should come to Poplar… "

"What's this?" Dr. Jeffers approached.

"Darling, Tim thinks his girl might like to be our nanny," she said quite excitedly.

"Oh…"

"...And sir, Mrs. Jeffers expressed interest in meeting my stepmother, but you may find my father interesting. He's been a GP in the East End since before the NHS started. He has stories to tell…"

"Turner, I certainly would. We are due for a trip to London. Let's arrange something."

Julie ran into Tim's arms when he stepped off the train. She clung to him and didn't want to let go.

Finding his lips, she was intent on letting him know how much she missed him.

"Jules, I love you too. Let's get off the platform."

The platform was bustling with people coming and going.

"How was your do last night? I missed talking to you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't ring you, but I've got a bit of news."

Julie had seen Tim excited before, but rarely like this. She asked, "What news?"

She saw his face turn serious, as he said, "Jules, I've an idea, but I understand if you aren't keen. It will mean leaving your job…"

"Tim?" Her stomach turn sour. She'd had too much bad news of late. Still she disliked her job.

"Dr. Jeffers and his wife are expecting a baby. I might have told them that you could be their live-in nanny."

His words came out so fast she had to catch up to them. She rolled them around in her head as she weighed their meaning.

"Say something. You love children. We could see each other. You could practice being a mum for when…"

"Tim, why would they want me? I'm not a trained nanny."

"They'd need to meet you, but they know me. Do you hate the idea?"

"No, actually I don't hate it at all. I would be able to see Kate."

She imagined them pushing prams together. She'd be pretending, but it would be like a dream.

"Yes, there is that, but I thought you'd be more excited about me," Tim teased.

"Oh silly of course I am. I think it is a wonderful solution. I don't want to get my hopes up, since I've had too much disappointment lately."

"There is a down side. They won't need you until December. I think we need to ask Mum if you can stay awhile."

"In Teddy's room?"

"No!"


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is a crossover with another of my stories and features one of my headcanons. I apologize ahead and don't hate me, but it is 1975...**

Shelagh approached Tim at the breakfast table.

"Tim, you're always out with Julie, we never see you."

"Mum that's not true."

"Would you please bring Julie for dinner? We'd like to see her... and you."

Tim rolled his eyes, because he could and his mum often made him feel seventeen instead of twenty-seven.

"Tim, if that fringe wasn't so long, I'd have actually seen your cheeky behavior," Shelagh said.

Patrick added, "How can you see in front of you. We'll go to the barber together at lunch."

"Can I come too?" Teddy begged.

"You could use some trimming too," Patrick agreed.

Would his father insist he get haircuts when he became a husband? Julie wouldn't mind coming for dinner, but they'd been spending their time together at Julie's flat. Poor Kate had been going to bed early which allowed them time alone.

Those were the times that Tim understood Arthur and Kate's situation more than he'd like to admit. He longed to be physically closer to Jules, but he refused to make the same mistake that his friend had. Perhaps less time alone might not be a bad idea.

Tim decided to spend the morning in the surgery with his father. Tim smiled because it reminded him of the time he spent there when it was just the two of them. Having time with his father was nice. At home, Angela and Teddy demanded his attention. They often spoke like colleagues except when Dad chose to lecture him.

Tim spoke his mind without thinking. "I wish we could just be married. We're old enough."

"Son, I understand, but a man needs to be able to take care of his wife and you can't. These last two years will be hard, because you feel ready to practise, but you aren't quite yet."

"I've been in school an eternity."

"I know it feels that way, but you'll reach your goal. Soon your sister is going to start her training."

"Sometimes I wished I didn't meet Julie until I was ready to practise."

With Julie's future still uncertain, Tim was feeling restless.

Patrick laughed, "You're lucky you met her when you did, before she met someone else to fancy."

Even his father knew, he was lucky to catch a girl like Jules.

So he and Julie spent more time in Poplar and Tim had to settle for a snog when he saw her home. Meanwhile Teddy would maneuver himself to sit next to her at the table. Often Tim would play the piano or the guitar for her.

On Saturday afternoon, they found themselves with just Angela and Teddy. Surprisingly they weren't bickering, but Tim was teaching Angela some chords on the guitar and Julie was hearing about Teddy's busy day in detail. He had taken a trip with cubs which made Tim smile as he heard bits and pieces.

After the music lesson, Angela put on her new forty-five. Angela directed each of the four to sing various parts.

Angela started.

 _Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality..._

Then Tim.

 _Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead..._

Then Julie.

 _Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody I've got to go..._

They all couldn't help, but sing, _Scaramouch._ Finally Teddy had his turn.

 _But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity..._

They all finished the song together.

 _...Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me  
Anyway the wind blows_

Angela put it on again and Tim whispered, "We'll tire of it now.

####

Julie laughed when Dr. Turner came in and commented on the song. She understood that the song was quite bizarre. He was used to fox trot music not psychedelic rock that was the rage.

She busied herself in the kitchen. She had offered to make dinner, but Tim had made her regret her offer.

"I'll make my specialty," she teased him.

"What's your specialty?" Tim whispered nipping at her ear ever so briefly in the process.

Discussing a menu shouldn't send tingles through her straight to her center. Before meeting Tim, she only thought about that part of her body during her cycle, now it was constantly nagging her like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

Wrapping her arms around him, she slid her body against his as she stretched on her tiptoes to whisper back in his ear.

She said, "Shepherd's pie."

He pulled back and looked down at her. Her stomach clenched, he ate cottage pie so she assumed that he'd like shepherd's. Oddly enough it occurred to her that Mrs. Turner had never made one.

"Do you hate it?" she asked.

"No," he answered hesitantly. "In fact, it used to be my favorite. My Granny made the best ever. Even with her recipe, Mum couldn't compete. We haven't had one since before she passed."

"Sorry. I didn't… you never…"

Julie felt the tears welling.

"Shush, it's okay." Tim put his arms around her and pulled her close. "It'll be perfect, because it will be yours… a new family tradition."

Angela came in and asked, "What's wrong?"

Tim answered, "Nothing. Jules is making us Shepherd's pie."

"Like Granny's?" She asked excited.

"Like Julie's," Tim said in a rather commanding way.

"I thought she was your mother's mother," Julie said, meaning his real mum.

"Yes, my first mum's, but Granny had three grandchildren, not one. Ange and I stayed with her for more than a month whilst our parents were in South Africa."

She liked the way, he said first mum, but South Africa surprised her. She was still learning new things about her amazing fiance and his family.

"Did you say your mum has her recipe? Can I see it?" she asked.

She watched as Tim knew exactly where to find it. The slip of paper was crisp and the handwriting was very neat. She suddenly wished she had met her. Studying the recipe she noticed a few difference from how she made hers. She was willing to make the adjustments for Tim. She'd do most anything for Tim.

The whole family, the six of them she thought proudly, sat to dinner. She held her breath and looked on as Tim and Dr. Turner tasted her efforts. Dr. Turner hadn't hidden his delight when he heard what was in the oven.

Patrick spoke first and said, "Tim, I think Granny would approve of your choice for a wife."

"Bloody, sorry Mum, but Jules, I think this is better than Granny's. If I wasn't already, I'd marry you for your cooking skills alone."

"Julie, you're skills are superior to mine," Shelagh said.

Julie felt very pleased and finally tasted it for herself.

Teddy said, "Granny made the best cake. Do you bake cakes?"

Julie laughed as Tim's eyes look more ravenous than she'd ever seen. She knew he loved cake. They hadn't planned their wedding, but any casual talk about the wedding breakfast, Tim's only feedback was "cake!"


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is the start of an interesting weekend. Enjoy.**

Julie's sigh caused Tim to tighten his arm around her. She was resting with her head against him, but she wasn't relaxed. Normally the rhythm of the train lulled her, but not this day.

Her life was a bit more settled or would be in few days. She had met Dr. and Mrs. Jeffers and they had agreed to hire her. In fact she had just received the glad tidings of a healthy baby boy called Oliver. Mrs. Turner had agreed to let her stay until she was needed in the Jeffers' home. She had her flat for another week which coincided with Tim's return to Oxford after his short holiday.

They were traveling to Kate and Arthur's wedding. It had been over a year since Tim had met her family, but that was not what was wreaking havoc with her nerves. Kate who had been a frequent visitor to Poplar in the past two and a half years had invited the entire Turner family to the wedding. They were thrilled to have a little weekend holiday, but Julie was dreading introducing them to her parents.

Tim was sympathetic to her concerns, but wasn't nearly as bothered. He kept telling her that his parents were used to all kinds and had been fully warned. She was assured by both Doctor and Missus that they wouldn't inquire about her mother's health.

She and Tim were traveling ahead, because she had duties as maid of honor.

Julie winced when she thought of her father meeting Dr. Turner. She mentally made a list of all the reason her father wouldn't like him.

 _Oh Lord, if we can't get through Kate's wedding how will we survive our own?_

"I wish I were staying at Albert's," she said with a jealous tone.

"I know, but you'll see your Mum. It will please her," Tim reminded her.

"Tell me again who your mum wants to go see…"

"Sister Julienne. She's retired and lives in Chichester. She's mum's friend, well the family's friend. Mum is right, she'll want to meet you."

"Was she a midwife too?"

"Yes, she delivered Teddy. Since she retired, we just don't see her often enough. You'll like her. That's the one part of this weekend you need not worry about."

Tim came with her to see her mum, but they left before her father and the boys arrived home. Kate's Mum was feeding the wedding party. Given her condition Kate felt it was best not to have a hen do. She and Julie were going to spend their last evening together putting varnish on the fingers and toes.

The boys were going to the pub for Arthur's stag do. Arthur was staying at the public house with his best man, Philip, his best mate from growing up.

Julie walked Tim outside and flung her arms around him and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and eventually said, "I'm just going to the pub."

"I know, but my Dad and brothers might be there."

"Alfred will be. We invited him," Tim teased.

"He's not the one I'm worried about."

####

"Jules, your dad may not even recognize me," Tim said.

Tim wanted Julie to have a nice evening, but the best he could do was kiss her and remind her that he loved her. Truthfully, he'd rather spend the night with her.

He turned back and called, "If you miss me you know where I'll be."

It was a bit strange being in Julie's village pub without her. He had met the publican before, but wasn't certain he'd remember him. They took a seat at a table in the corner. Pints and laughter flowed. Tim's smile faded when Mr. Miller and Junior entered.

He watched as the older man scanned the room. His eyes stopped at their table and bored into Tim. His stomach clenched as he nodded to the man who would one day be his father-in-law. Albert entered with George and walked over to Tim.

"So who's the lucky one that hooked Katie-girl?" Albert asked.

Arthur started stand, but Tim grabbed his arm and said, "Relax. He's one of Julie's brothers. Albert meet Arthur. He's tipped back a few. Pull up a chair then."

"No harm mate, I've got my own wife, but Kate's like a sister to me," Albert said to Arthur.

Tim said, "Your father is looking at us. I don't think he wants you sitting with me."

"Ignore him. He's a miserable man and thinks we should be too."

Julie's mother was certainly miserable. When he saw her today, he resisted the urge to drag her to the GP surgery in town. He promised Jules, so he ignored all the alarms going off in his head.

As if Tim needed more enemies in the room, Jim Albert arrived, calling out, "Hey Arthur, old boy, you ready for the plunge."

Albert said under his breath, "I heard he's taken the plunge already."

Tim laughed spitting out his beer.

"Turner control yourself. You're in the country not your slum."

"Who is this arse?" Albert asked.

"A sore loser because he wanted Julie and…"

"Introduce him to the lot at the bar." Albert looked toward his father and two old brothers. "He'd change his mind. I figure you must love my sister if the likes of them haven't scared you off."

Jim came back from the bar bragging about his Glenlivet. When he sat he began introducing himself as Arthur's best mate from Oxford.

Philip spoke up and said, "I'm the best man and have been his best mate for over twenty years."

Then Jim looked to Albert, who said, "I just met him, but I've known Katie-girl. I heard you fancy my sister."

Tim felt the heat creep up his neck into his cheeks. Jim was looking at him and said, "I've got myself a beautiful girl now. Julie chose Turner here. You're stuck with the likes of him for your family."

Albert laughed, "You don't know my family."

Luckily Jim turned his attention to competing with Philip over Arthur's friendship. Tim thought it was foolish and started thinking about his own bestman. He of course was his father's when he was a lad. There was really no dilemma, he knew who he'd wanted. He'd be older than Tim was too.

Tim was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud voice said, "Albert, you done with the boffin?"

Mr. Miller was eyeing Tim again. Just as Tim thought he was going to speak to him, he saw Julie and Kate enter the pub. They walked right over to their table.

Kate called out, "Which ones are pissed?"

Philip called back, "Arthur."

"I'll take care of him," Kate said to a chorus of comments and laughter.

Tim thought that's what got you to two nights before your wedding. Julie whispered in his ear, "Will you walk me home?"

He jumped up and Jules said to Albert, "He won't be too long."

Albert said, "Don't end up like Kate."

Julie punched Albert's shoulder as she turned away from him. Tim was chuckling, but stopped abruptly when her father suddenly stood in front of them.

"Brainbox will you let your wife hit you like that. Not that you'll ever marry my girl," Henry White said a bit loud.

"Dad!" Julie said shocked.

"He ain't ever gonna marry you," he repeated.

"Sir, you gave your blessing and I will marry her," Tim said confidently.

"Goodnight Dad. I'm going home," Julie said and they walked around him.

Once outside, Julie complained, "He wanted to embarrass you in front of his drinking mates. Why does he believe we're not going to be married?"

She was angry and Tim calmed her the way he knew best with his embrace.

"Shush. Only we know how much we belong together. I don't give a bugger what anyone else thinks. Come on then let's get you home."

After properly saying goodnight in the shadows of the garden, Tim went back to the pub.

Albert was with his brothers. Except for Arthur, his mates were still drinking. When he sat down, Jim said, "That burly drunk doesn't like you, Turner."

"That man is my future father-in-law. He and I will never be chums."

Jim just shook his head and laughed.

Tim woke on Albert's sofa. He could tell it was early. His family would be arriving that morning for a trip to Chichester. He tried shutting his eyes again, because it was late when he and Albert left the pub.

He heard Linda through the door.

"Wake up. You'll be late for work. You come home pallatic and now you'll pay the price."

Tim winced as Albert stumbled out of his bedroom. "Good time last night. Aye? I liked that bloke Kate's marrying, but he sure was pissed."

Tim thought, they all were.


	23. Chapter 23

**One of the things that I love about this chapter is working with my beta, I discovered that an epic childhood memory for the era of this story was just as common in England as it was in the US. I hope you love it too!**

Julie woke to the ruckus of everyone getting out the door to work. She rolled over to fall back to sleep. Instead her eyes popped open.

 _Albert and Linda will be up by now._

She waited until she heard the door slam and the quiet, then she jumped out of bed. She washed and dressed. In the kitchen her mum was sitting at the cluttered table with a cuppa.

Sighing she knew she should help with the washing up. She prepared tea and toast and set to work. Stopping periodically for a bite and a sip.

"You should have a seat and eat," her mother scolded.

"It's fine. Remember I'll be off with Tim and his family. You can meet his parents tomorrow at the breakfast."

"I don't know. A fancy London doctor… what would I say?"

"How about hello and thank you for being kind to my daughter? Or perhaps I'm so happy that Julie and Tim found each other. Mum someday you'll share the same grandchildren."

"You're right of course. They are being awfully nice taking you in. Are you certain you should be giving up your good job to mind a baby?"

"Mum, it'll be fine. Once we're married, I'll be back in London. I can get a job until I have my own baby to care for."

"Well at least you aren't one of these modern women who don't want babies. I've seen them on the telly. They fight for women to be like men, but we're different. We were made the weaker sex. We'll never be equal."

"Mum, the world is changing. Dad will never treat you any different then he does, but men like Tim are different. He treats me equal and he knows all about childbirth. He even said that no man would survive."

"I just don't know about a man seeing all those…" In a whisper, she added, " _down belows."_

"Mum, doctors see a lot of things."

"He sees men too. I heard about that film on ITV. Your father wouldn't allow the telly on. Men liking men, it's unnatural."

"Mum, Tim loves me and not men or his woman patients. The world is changing, you best accept it.

She left shortly after to walk over to see Tim. When she arrived, Tim was alone having tea.

"I was about to set out for your house."

"Well I'm here. We have awhile before your family arrives."

"We're expected at the convent for lunch. I wonder how Arthur's feeling," Tim said.

"If Kate wasn't already up the duff she might be after last night."

"I'm not so sure," Tim said.

"Why?" Julie wondered what Tim knew.

"Well if a man is too drunk he might have trouble…"

"Oh," she giggled but she felt heat in her cheeks. "There is a lot that I don't know."

"There is a lot that we'll experience together," Tim said taking her hand.

Lacking anything to do they found themselves on the sofa where Tim had spent the night. Cuddled together Julie felt herself doze off. She woke with a start and felt Tim's arm holding her. Opening her eyes, she took in Tim's peaceful face. Just how late had he stayed up and how many pints did he have? She studies his face as it was the first time she'd seen him asleep. She remembered their conversation about Arthur and felt the embarrassment

Curious she had asked Kate what _it_ was like, but Kate's answers were vague. She said, "It just happened and there was no reason to stop…"

When she told Kate what her mum told her, Kate just laughed and said, "Maybe your dad doesn't know what he's doing, because after the first time, it's the best thing ever."

Until she met Tim, Julie would probably say that chocolate was the best thing ever. She looked at him again he had a funny crinkle on his forehead. She wondered if he was having a bad dream. She imagined kissing him awake and then letting them go too far, but she knew that Tim would never allow it. He was too responsible.

It was getting late, so she did kiss him awake and he smiled. She whispered, "We need to go into the village to wait for your family. Tim groaned.

As they waited for his father's new estate car, Tim said, "Having you there will be far more peaceful than traveling with just Angela and Teddy. Now they won't need to touch each other in the backseat."

Julie always laughed at the siblings antics.

###

When the car approached, Tim stood and waved.

"What a wonderful little village," Mum said with a smile.

Dad called, "Ted climb on into the boot."

Angela said, "I'm always the middle."

Tim ordered, "Ange move over. Julie will be the middle. She can sit next to both of us."

Angela allowed for Jules to sit in the middle. Mum had the map and was navigator. This was not their normal route to Chichester.

Teddy provided updates on the lorry traveling behind them for a good bit of the way. Tim kept wishing both he and Angela who liked to sing would stop because he had a headache.

He hadn't thought he had drank too much, but after walking Julie home he had one more pint. He didn't relax until Mr. Miller left the pub. Julie's hand in his helped him to feel better.

Waking up to see her face was better than a dream. He wished they could lie together all day, but he was glad to be going to see Sister. He hadn't seen her in a few years. Whenever they went to visit, he was busy in Oxford.

He had shut his eyes, but heard Julie gasp. They were approaching the drawbridge.

"It's a castle!"

Teddy corrected, "No it's a convent."

It took a moment for them to get out of the car. Tim watched as his father stiffly stretched. Tim hated that his father wasn't young for Teddy, like he was when he was growing up. Then again he was so busy it hardly mattered. At least he had more time for Ted.

Sister Julienne appeared and she looked older as well.

"Oh my dear Shelagh! Look at you, as young as ever!"

"Sister you're too kind…"

"Oh my what have you been feeding these children?"

"Sister, I'm not a child. I'm fifteen," Angela said as she kissed Sister's cheek.

"I'm not a child either and we brought Julie," Teddy announced.

Tim saw Sister look from him to Julie and he squeezed her hand.

"You have. Tim, look at you. Should I call you Dr. Turner now?"

"You can save that for Dad, Sister. You've known me my whole life. This is Julie Miller, my fiance."

Sister took Julie's hands in hers and said, "You could not have chosen a better family. I am happy to meet the girl that I've heard so much about."

Tim saw Julie blushing and whispered, "You know we all love you."

Sister went on to greet his father as Dr. Turner because somethings will never change.

They set down to luncheon with other retired sisters. Teddy and Angela did most of the talking. Still Tim listened as Sister and Mum updated one another on the former midwives.

"I received a Christmas card from Jenny and Philip. Their girls are teenagers now," Mum said.

"Trixie writes periodically," Sister added.

"We see Sister Winifred and Val because like us, they haven't left the East End."

"So many have," Sister said quietly.

"A great many years have gone by Sister," Mum said.

"Tim is a reminder of that," Sister said.

"My knees remind me enough," Dad added.

"Mine too," Sister laughed.

"You look well," Dad added.

"Oh I am. Just a bit slower than I used to be. I think of dear Sister Monica Joan and hope that my mind and body go at the same pace."

"You're healthy now and we can thank Him for that," Mum said putting an end to the conversation.

The focus turned to Tim and Julie and he answered questions about his training.

"She's moving into our house!" Ted blurted when Sister asked about Julie.

They told Sister about Julie's plans to become a nanny and about loving children. Sister smiled, probably thinking about Mum being a grandmother in a few years.

Tim could tell that Mum was reluctant to say goodbye when it was time. He was glad that like Nonnatus House the Mother House always served cake. Tomorrow he'd have more. That thought made him smile on the ride back with Teddy rambling on in the boot and Ange talking Julie's ears off.


	24. Chapter 24

Julie looked beautiful dressed for Kate's wedding and Tim was lucky to have her on his arm. He wasn't certain how the lanky boy with unruly hair ended up with a beauty like Jules.

###

Julie had never seen Tim dressed in a suit before. He was the most handsome man at the wedding breakfast. When he laughed she was certain that no man held a candle to Tim.

Squeezing her hand, he said, "We're going to have to introduce them eventually."

The wedding was a simple do. The vows were exchanged in the church. The breakfast was held in the parish hall. When they arrived back from Chichester, they had helped decorate the hall with streamers and paper bells.

The entire village was invited as well as Arthur's family and friends from Oxford. Julie knew almost everyone.

When she was cornered by Mrs. McCann the parish choir director, Tim wandered over to his father who was talking to Arthur's father.

Turning to find Kate, she bumped into Jim Albert.

"Would Turner get angry if I told you that you look very nice?" he asked.

"No, but would your fiance?" Julie asked.

"We didn't work out," he said quietly

"I'm sorry Jim," she said, because she was.

"Who is that older man he's talking to over there?" Jim asked.

"I was certain you'd met Arthur's father before."

"No, the other man, I heard him talking about owning properties in London. I think he must be a rich businessman."

Julie laughed, harder and longer than was proper. In fact she drew attention as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When she finally spoke she said, "That's the man you once described as living and working in the slums. Except he does neither, you should go meet Dr. Turner, he is quite remarkable."

Jim walked away clearly embarrassed. Julie walked over to Kate who was being smothered by her mother who was said, "Eat something."

Julie's own mother was already there and said, "Listen to your mum, you need to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine."

Julie knew that she was concerned about hiding her condition, but everyone knew anyways.

Mrs. Turner walked over and stood next to Julie. She must have heard their coaxing and asked, "Kate are you feeling alright."

"It's the excitement. I'm just a wee bit lightheaded," Kate admitted.

"Have some cake and you'll be right as rain," Julie's mum suggested.

"Take a seat. I'd suggest perhaps a scotch egg before cake," Mrs. Turner commented. "And some water. You need to keep hydrated."

"Hy what?" Muriel Miller asked.

"Mum, it means she needs to drink. Mrs. Turner knows, remember I told you she's a midwife."

"Mrs… This is the one you keep talking about?" her mother asked.

"I'm Mrs. Shelagh Turner and your lovely daughter has talked quite a bit about you. You've raised a fine girl, Mrs. Miller."

"Muriel, please since we're soon to be family."

"Not soon enough," Julie said under her breath

Shelagh asked, "Kate are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I think a scotch egg might be alright."

Julie reluctantly went to the buffet. Carole was there and she whispered, "Mum is talking to Tim's."

Carole followed Julie and said, "Kate are you sick?"

"She's fine, love," Kate's mother said dismissing Carole. "Talk around the village is that you're next to wed."

"It should be my big sister, but she needs to wait for her turn."

"You could pass as twins," Shelagh said.

"I'm a bit taller. So you're Tim's mum? You're as short as Julie."

Shelagh smiled and looked uncomfortable, but Julie said, "I told you that Tim's mother died when he was little. Although I suspect her own son, might be as tall as Tim."

Julie pointed to Teddy who was talking with Tim and, to her surprise, Jim.

"Quite right," Shelagh agreed. "Mrs. Miller tell me a bit about Julie as a girl. She really is quite a lovely young woman…"

"Julie was always a good girl. Helped me whenever I asked. She's smart. I always wished we could give her a better education. My husband puts more value on hard work than education."

"There is nothing wrong with valuing hard work."

Julie signed she knew that their mother's would get on just fine. Mrs. Turner was too kind to challenge anyone, even though she valued both hard work and education herself.

Tim smiled down at Teddy as he talked to Jim Albert. He was proud of his brother because he spoke up politely when Jim asked if he read _The Lancet_. Teddy responded, "No, I can't be bothered. I can just listen to Tim and Dad's discussions to find out what it said. Besides I haven't decided, I still might play professional football instead of becoming a doctor."

Jim laughed not believing him, but Tim knew that Ted was good enough, that it might be a possibility. Jim wanted to be introduced to his father, which Tim found ironic since he had always voiced such a low opinion of his father's work. Still Tim introduced him as an internal medicine candidate.

"So, you're not interested in giving jabs to crying children," his father joked.

"Not at all nor delivering babies at all hours," Jim added.

"I can understand that between me and my wife, our phone wakes us often in the wee hours."

Jim asked his father about his caseload and seemed quite impressed. Tim left them to it as he walked towards Julie who was with both their mums and Angela.

Mr. Miller stepped in front of him and said, "You're looking fancy. Just admit the truth and let my girl come home where she is needed."

Sighing Tim said, "Sir I promise you I am going to marry her. I would have a year ago, if I weren't still in training. Why can't you accept that I love her and she is in fact good enough for me."

"You'll use her and leave her ruined," he spat.

"Dad!"

Tim didn't know Julie had approached, but he was tired of the same argument.

"Girl, you're a fool!" he said.

Before Tim could speak up to protect her, his father did.

"Julie is an independent woman. Tim very much intends to marry her," Patrick said.

"Who are you to tell me about my daughter?"

"I'm Tim's father and your daughter is a part of our family."

"Posh old doctor should mind what's his, not mine," he said under his breath.

"Dad, I'm an adult. You should take care of your own wife," Julie hissed.

"My wife is none of your concern!"

Patrick spoke up, "You are right, but if she was my concern, I'd want to get her to a doctor."

Tim was shocked, his father had promised Julie not to say anything. Still Julie mentioned her mother's health first.

Mr. Miller was going to say more, but Albert intervened and took him off telling him not to make a scene. Tim only then noticed that Junior and George stood ready to defend their father. It could have been worse.

Julie was shaking, but before he could pull her into his arms, his father possessively put his arm around her. Tim knew he was letting anyone who may be watching know that he accepted Julie into his family. Mum appeared and put her hand on Julie's shoulder.

She said, "The bride and groom have left. We have a drive ahead of us."

The car was crowded with Teddy packed into the boot along with the luggage. They were all tired so the ride home was oddly quiet. Jules was now a part of their family.


	25. Chapter 25

Julie was changing out of the skirt and blouse she wore to work. She was only in her bra and pants when the door burst open.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to knock."

"It's alright Angela. Just shut the door in case someone is in the hall," Julie said.

"I came to tell you that Anita said that her brother Sam was asking about me. He's in fifth year and plays football. He's really fab!"

"What was he asking?" Julie asked. Angela's excitement was contagious.

"If my father was the one who gave them their jabs…"

"That doesn't sound very romantic," Julie warned.

"Oh you know about romance. I've seen you and Tim snogging. I'd like to kiss a boy like that."

"I'm not certain your mum and dad would like that. You're only fifteen."

"I'm almost sixteen. Do you know my mother was sixteen when I was born?"

"That's reason enough for your mum and dad to want you to watch out for boys. They aren't all nice. I should know I have four brothers."

"Your brother Charles was very dishy."

"He's too old for you. Do I need to worry about you?"

"Of course not. I would never…"

Julie wondered if she was ever that boy crazy. For Paul she was, but that didn't count. Carole managed to catch a boy much older than her, she wouldn't want Angela to do the same.

"Let's go help your mum in the kitchen."

It took some time for Julie to adjust to living at the Turner's. She wasn't a guest, but she didn't feel like family. When Tim came home, she became a guest again who couldn't be alone with the eldest son.

Angela treated her like an older sister, but there was always a sense of awe. Julie wasn't certain if it was because she was so much older or because she was going with Tim. Either way she felt uncomfortable on the pedestal that Angela had put her on.

Teddy had grown out of thinking she was his special friend. She was closer to him than her own brothers, even Albert and Charles who she loved.

One day in early November, she dragged herself home from work. At dinner, she pushed her food around and Mrs. Turner asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she lied.

When she was helping with the washing up, her arm ached when she was wiping down the work top. In fact, her whole body ached.

"Sit down," Shelagh ordered as she swiftly placed the back of her hand on Julie's forehead. "Off to bed. You have a fever."

"But Tim's going to call soon."

"No, buts. Tim will understand. I'll be up soon to take your temperature."

Julie did as she was told, because bed was suddenly the place she wanted to be. She clung to her blanket as chills consumed her body. When the thermometer was put in her mouth she obediently put it under her tongue. She must have fallen asleep because she didn't remember it being taken out. She remembered swallowing pills. When she woke, Dr. Turner was over her with his hand on her forehead. She felt cold and her bed clothes were damp.

When she tried to lift her head it was heavy. Her head hurt, her nose was stuffed up and she felt bloody miserable. She continued to feel this way and only got up for the loo and to change when her pyjamas were damp.

She remembered snippets of being forced to drink, take Paracetamol. She didn't do anything else, but sleep, blow her nose, cough and hold the glass thermometer under her tongue.

One morning Mrs. Turner appeared with tea and dry toast.

"Try to eat a little. You need to fight this flu."

"Did my mum come?" Julie asked.

"No darling, you've been calling me mum. I know you didn't mean to, but I quite like it."

Suddenly as if remembering she asked, "Tim?"

"He's been calling twice a day. He'll be home tonight."

"Tonight?" The last day she remembered was Tuesday.

"You've had a fever for three days. It has all but disappeared overnight. Do you remember waking up damp?"

She looked and saw her pyjamas on the floor. How could she remember so little?

Suddenly she remembered her job and asked about it.

"We took care of everything. It's a good thing you were with us and not living alone. Dr. Turner has been monitoring your lungs for signs of pneumonia, but we needed to let the virus run its course."

Again the realization hit her and she asked, "You had to work?"

"I took time off. I was needed at home. I wouldn't leave any of the other three if they were sick. Why would I leave you?"

Julie felt tears. She included me in her children. Julie liked that she had called her Mum. She was suddenly awake enough to think of Tim. He must have been worried.

Dr. Turner poked his head in and smiled, "I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I suppose. Did I really miss two days?"

"You did, but because you're young and healthy there was nothing to worry about. Tim knows all that, but he seemed to have forgotten. I had to reassure him more than once."

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled much like Tim and said, "Of course, you're family."

By the time Tim came home Julie was sitting up and eating some scrambled eggs because she was told she needed protein. He kissed her forehead and she suspected he was checking her temperature. She didn't have an appetite, but was following nurses orders. Apparently doctors orders too, because after greeting her, he insisted she eat.

"Do I need to feed you?" he asked.

"No, I can manage."

She was glad that _Mum_ insisted she bathed that morning before leaving for work. She was checked on at noon by Dr. Turner.

He said, "She wanted to ask Sister Winifred to stop in, but I assured her I would."

He served her tea and toast. Later Tim said, "You're lucky about all he can do is toast and fry bread."

Tim looked tired and she feared it was from worrying about her. She loved him for it.

"I missed you. We've never gone so long without talking," he admitted.

She reach her hand out to his and squeezed. After her bout with the flu, she felt at home and truly part of the family.


	26. Chapter 26

Tim had another brilliant day. He was working at a GP surgery and was learning more than he expected. This GP practice was unlike the one on Kenilworth Row. It was modern with multiple examination rooms for children and adults with a large wall full of color coded patient files.

Jules was now living in Oxford, so he braved the early February chill and walked to the Jeffers' house. He was a frequent visitor and had been made welcome by the doctor and his wife, who insisted on being called by her given name, Paula. Julie was more comfortable with addressing her informally, but of course Julie didn't know her as Ward Sister like Tim.

"Hello Tim. Come in out of that cold."

"Thank you, Sis…"

"Paula, please. You can be formal with my husband."

Tim walked over to the playpen and peered in at Oliver, who was happily gnawing on a ring. He really was a happy little thing.

"He's something isn't he?" Dr. Jeffers said as he entered the sitting room.

"Yes, sir. He's very content," Tim added.

"That's because he loves Julie's singing. Earlier she treated Oliver to _Imagine_. I do love John," Paula sighed.

Tim smiled, because Julie always said she loved Paul. She'd probably throw him over in a heartbeat for a chance with either John or Paul. His thought was interrupted by Jules breezing down the stairs. She was beautiful. He often still wondered how he was so lucky, especially when she smiled at him the way she did.

Dr. Jeffers said, "She's also a brilliant cook. You're quite lucky. Sorry dear…"

"No need. I agree. You two should eat. It doesn't seem right that Julie cooks for us and doesn't eat."

Julie looked at Tim to let him decide. He would much rather eat her cooking than some greasy fair at the caff around the corner. He nodded and shrugged out of his coat.

Tim went into the kitchen with Julie. She served up two plates and they sat together. Talking quietly about their day.

Dr. Jeffers came through as they were eating and asked, "Did you see the piece on the effect of wheat germ on irritable bowel symptoms?"

Before Tim could answer, he heard Paula shouting, "David don't be a git. They're eating and you're talking about bloody bowels!"

Tim laughed and said, "I did, but perhaps it would be more suitable to discuss the ethics of fluoridation."

"Perhaps you should come out and let the two of them be," Paula hollered.

Julie giggled and Tim was certain that Julie would also be the type of wife to tell him what's what. He smirked at her as the doctor left the kitchen.

Julie whispered, "I really like them. I love this job. I'll be happy if I never have to take dictation again."

"If I have my way you won't."

"I almost forgot, I talked to your mum today…"

"You talk to her more than I do," Tim complained like a child without a biscuit.

"She called me. She wondered when you would be home again."

Tim sighed. He'd been opting to stay in Oxford on his weekends off if Julie couldn't come home with him.

"I told her we'd come this weekend. I'm not needed here. She said that Teddy's been missing me."

"I'll bet he has. I won't tell him that you've given your heart to a boy called Oliver."

"I've given my heart to you, silly, but Oliver is a close second. I'm going to go see Kate tomorrow she's absolutely miserable. The midwife said any day now."

"Do you feel bad?"

"What?"

"All these babies and you've got to wait…"

"I want your baby. I think two children… a boy and a girl will be perfect."

"You do know you can't chose, but if we could that sounds perfect."

They were washing up when Paula came into the kitchen and said, "Julie, Oliver is in his cot. David wants to go meet some friends at the pub. If you don't mind, I thought I'd go too."

"You should. Go have some fun. I can see after Oliver if he needs anything," Julie replied.

"Then it's settled. Don't feel like you have to wait up for us."

#####

Paula often found ways for them to have time together alone. Julie suspected that she assumed things about her and Tim that weren't true.

Julie knew all about how as doctor and nurse, her employers started with flirting that led to a very cliche rendezvous in the linen cupboard. Julie was never certain exactly what that clandestine meeting involved, but she was certain the couple weren't nearly as concerned with propriety as her and Tim.

Snogging just didn't seem to be enough anymore. She longed to be touched places — not just her breast which Tim was more than willing to explore. The sensation made her want more.

Tim had his own physical response. She wasn't completely naive. She had heard her brothers talk crudely of unmet physical needs. Most every girl in the village knew to stay away from the older Miller boys.

Feeling bold she brushed her fingers lightly along his hard length.

He hissed, "Jules."

"Tim," she replied sounding much like a question.

"We can't."

"Waiting is so frustrating… We don't have to be like Kate. It's nineteen-seventy-six, everyone does it."

"Jules honey, you know me. I might be cheeky, but I always do what's proper. My mum was a nun for God sake. My father has lectured me more times than I can count. Your father is convinced I've already ruined you and that is all I want from you."

"Nobody needs to know."

"I can't take any chances. I can't give you a baby yet," he sighed.

#####

The conversation had calmed them down physically. Tim sat up and Julie followed suit. There was a sudden physical distance and he took her hand.

"I can go to the family planning clinic. It can be our secret," Julie said barely louder than a whisper.

"It's still not right," Tim said. His father was from a very different era and was struggling to accept the changing culture. Even mum was old fashioned the way she dressed. She rarely wore trousers. As his wife and a mother, Julie wouldn't suddenly wear a skirt to the dinner table.

"Tim…" Julie paused and snapped him out of his digression. "We've been going together for three years. Did you know that everyone says the first time is awful? I don't want our wedding night to be awful."

"Everyone! Who have you been talking to?"

"Kate and there were some girls at the office. According to my mother, it's a chore, but I don't believe her. I just don't think it's like Hollywood makes us think…"

"Jules, I'll agree to think about it." He secretly thought her points had merit and was glad she didn't believe her mother.

"Nevermind. You've probably decided I'm a tart and not good enough for you!" She said talking very fast.

Tim pulled her into him to calm her. "You are not a tart and you're too good for me. Jules look at me." He put his hand on her chin and tilted it up. "Love, if I only listened to my body, we would've had this conversation years ago. I need to listen to my head to. If you want to go to family planning, I won't stop you. You can make your own decision. We'll decide together if we make use of it. Alright." She nodded. Tim said, "I think I should be going."

He kissed her at the door and reminded her that he loved her. Shivering in the cold, he thought about their conversation. He would certainly consider her proposal.


	27. Chapter 27

Kate delivered a baby girl called Heather at the end of February. Julie and Tim went to visit the new baby in the hospital.

Arthur was quite proud. Julie overheard him talking to Tim. "She was such a little one, she slipped right out, nice and pink. Then she let out a cry and I almost cried myself."

Julie sat by Kate's bed and asked, "Was it awful?"

"Horrible, the pains went on for hours and then I pushed and pushed, I never thought she'd ever come out and then they cut me and out she came."

"Ouch."

Julie desperately wanted children, but the idea of childbirth scared her. She'd ask Tim later why Arthur and Kate told a different story. Looking over at him, she smiled. He looked very professional reading the chart which had been hanging on the end of the bed.

Arthur was next to him bragging. "Did you see that Apgar, a solid ten for my girl?"

Tim replied, "She is beautiful. You're a lucky man."

Julie watched as Tim expertly took the sleeping newborn from Arthur. She imagined him the proud daddy. Tim brought the baby to her. She was tiny especially since Julie was accustomed to holding Oliver who was already more than six months.

Once they left Julie said, "Kate and Arthur told a different story about the birth. She said that she'd been cut."

"That's why Arthur said what he did, I imagine he wasn't thinking about the long bit while Kate labored."

"Where did they cut?" Julie just couldn't imagine being mutilated on purpose.

"It was probably just a little snip to help the head out. It's done quite a bit and there has been some criticism about that. My mum and dad don't think it should be done unless necessary. It means a more painful recovery and a risk of infection."

"Stop! All this is so common to you yet you haven't even…"

"I know, but let's not get into that tonight."

Julie had been letting Tim have some time to think about her proposition. She felt disappointed that he hadn't changed his mind, although she did love him for his morals.

They stopped at Tim's digs which he shared with Bernie and two others. They paid Julie to clean the place for them. Julie liked that Tim was tidy compared to the other three.

She used the phone to tell her mum about the baby. Every time she called home she was afraid she'd learn that Carole and Walter had left for Australia. Luckily it was taking them longer than they planned to save enough money.

"Mum, I've just been to see Kate's baby. She's beautiful. I can't believe Kate's a mum."

"I had four babies at your age," she replied.

Julie could hear her breathing heavy and asked, "Mum have you been working too hard?"

"No, I've been resting."

"Resting? Why are you breathing hard then?"

Tim hearing her question came to stand beside her to listen in.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired now that neither of my girls are any help." Julie signed her mum was always reminding her that she left. Why wasn't she more upset with Carole who was too busy with Walter to help? "No one cares about me. I'm just a bit off, must have ate something funny. I still feed the boys."

"Mum, I'm sorry, but…" Tim was shifting feet. Julie knew her mum was full of complaints. Although she maintained that she was healthy as a horse and refused to see a doctor. Her father grew impatient with the complaining and wouldn't believe that she was bleeding even if the warm red blood was dripping on the floor.

"I've felt a bit funny all day."

Abruptly Tim asked, "Is your chest tight?"

"Julie, what is he yelling?"

"How does your chest feel?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Just something I ate. Your father said if I ain't falling down I'm fine." Julie suspected that doing manual labor all his life, her father worked through pain that none of them knew about.

Tim looked alarmed and whispered, "She could be having a heart problem. I think she needs a doctor or an ambulance."

Frightened she calmly said, "Mum, Tim's worried it's your heart. Where is Dad?"

"I'm fine and you know where your father is. I'm enjoying my quiet evening. If you're going to nag me about doctors I'll hang up."

"Mum, please. I love you and all I want is for you to see a doctor."

"Goodnight."

Julie looked at Tim and said, "Are you sure?"

"No, not a hundred percent, but it's possible."

"I'll call the pub then. My dad will likely kill me!"

After many rings the phone was answered. She asked for her father, but the message back was he didn't want to talk. She asked if Carole was there, but she wasn't. Neither was Charlie or Albert, so she had to settle on speaking to George.

"Julie what are you doing?" he said gruffly.

"I just spoke to mum and she feeling poorly. Tim thinks it's her heart."

"Your doctor keeps upsetting mum. She's fine."

"Just ask Dad to go home and check on her."

"Yeah alright."

The line went dead. "Tim do you think she'll be alright?"

"I hope so."

###

Tim had been worried for Mrs. Miller since he first met her. Being so far away, he was helpless. He wasn't certain holding Julie was calming her, but it helped him.

"There is nothing we can do. I'll take you back to the Jeffers. They've got that number haven't they?"

Julie nodded. She was quiet for a bit and then she started talking. Tim suspected it was nerves and he just let her go on, not that she was telling him anything she hadn't already.

"Carole is going to leave soon. She told me last week. Then mum won't have any help at all. Linda can help, but now that she has little Jeremy. I'm glad that Albert wasn't out at the pub. Now that he's a father he needs to stay home. I think he's going to be a better father than… You know Albert is a good man…"

He didn't speak until they reached the Jeffers. "Why not call home again to see how she is?"

"Alright."

They were greeted by Dr. Jeffers, he took one look at Julie and asked, "Has something happened?"

Tim answered, "We're worried about her mum. She's going to call now if that's alright."

"Of course."

Now poor Julie had two doctors and a nurse hovering when she called.

"Oh hi. How is mum?"

"I don't care. Tim really thinks…"

"Carole not you too. Alright, but I'll call in the morning."

Julie ended the call and looked at the three of them. Taking a deep breath, she said, "No one believes us. She has gone to bed. My father is angry with you for stirring up trouble again."

Tim didn't care what Henry Miller thought of him. He could be King Midas and turn the Miller cottage into gold and the man would still not accept him.

Paula brought Julie into the kitchen for a cuppa whilst Tim explained to Dr. Jeffers about Mrs. Miller's health. He nodded as he explained her obesity, breathlessness and current symptoms. He expressed his concerns for both diabetes and heart disease.

"There isn't much you can do if the woman doesn't want help…"

Paula came out and said, "It's been decided on my next day off, Oliver and I will drive Julie for a visit. It will be a daytrip of course."

"When is your day off?" Tim asked hoping he'd be available too.

"Day after tomorrow…"

Unfortunately, Tim couldn't get away. Absences were frowned upon. He found Jules in the kitchen staring into her tea.

She looked up to him and said, "I'll be alright no matter what happens with my mum. You were…"

"Jules maybe she's fine and will live to see our children grow up," Tim tried to convince himself.

####

Julie didn't believe him. "Maybe. You survived losing your mum, so I can too. I have you."

"Julie, let's take it one day at a time, but you do have me and my family. You may still be a Miller, but you're part of the Turners."

Julie couldn't love Tim more.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a tough chapter, but it all leads to the Julie we know in Unexpected.**

Julie was giving Oliver his bottle when the quiet early morning was interrupted by the telephone. Tim had told her that she best get used to the phone ringing. She heard muffled voices as Dr. Jeffers answered.

He came to her and said, "Julie, your mum took a turn in the night. She's in hospital."

"Who called? Is she…"

"Your brother, Al…"

"Albert."

"Yes, she's conscious, but the consultants are sorting things out with tests and…"

"I need to go! I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I'll drive you. I'm off until evening."

"What about Oliver?" Julie asked.

Paula replied, "I'll call a friend. Don't concern yourself."

After arrangements were made for the baby, Julie called Tim and told him that she was going.

"I'm sorry that I can't come."

She wished he was with her. On the drive, she was quiet, but occasionally blurted out her concerns.

"It's just a small cottage hospital."

Dr. Jeffers replied, "The doctors are well trained."

"I should have made them listen last night."

"People can be stubborn even when it's in their best interest," he said.

He didn't calm her nerves as well as Tim could have done, but she was thankful for his efforts. She directed him to the hospital and thought he'd drop her off, but he pulled into the car park.

"I want to find out what's happening. I can help explain to you and keep Tim informed."

When they found the lounge where her family was waiting. Carole greeted her with a hug.

"I should have listened to you."

"Can I see her?" Julie asked.

"Dad's with her. We are waiting for the doctors to tell us something."

Dr. Jeffers said, "Come on let's go see her."

Julie followed him as he walked as if he knew exactly where he was going. When they found her, she was asleep and looked pale. What surprised Julie most was how small her father looked sitting by the bed.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"You came to gloat?" he replied.

"No."

"Who is this? Did you get rid of that know it all?" he asked.

Before Julie could answer, Dr. Jeffers said, "I'm David Jeffers. Julie minds my son. I also taught the know it all quite a bit of what he knows. May I?"

He inquired about the chart on the end of the bed. She watch as her father shrugged and doctor read the information. It was hard to imagine that just the night before, Tim had done the same in Kate's hospital room.

"I'd like to stay when the consultant comes back."

"You would even if I said no," her father said as if defeated.

Julie felt sorry for her father. She'd never seen him give in. She realised that no matter how her father behaved, he did always love her mother.

When they left the room, she asked if doctor learned anything.

"It looks as if they're concerned about her heart. It may be having trouble keeping up. Her blood pressure is extremely high and as Tim suspected her blood sugar is elevated."

"Will she get better?" Julie asked.

"It depends on how damaged the heart is."

She was glad he was honest with her. She sat by her siblings whilst Dr. Jeffers went to find some coffee for himself and tea for Julie.

"So that's the doctor you live with?" Carole asked.

"That's the doctor that I work for, him and his wife."

"What did you learn about Mum?" Junior asked.

"Just that Tim was right with his concern all along," Julie said suddenly feeling angry. Most of her family had decided not to accept Tim because of his concerns, but she felt no pleasure in the vindication.

He returned with a tea and took the seat next to her. She quietly said, "Thank you Dr. Jeffers."

"David, please. You care for my son and my wife considers you a friend."

They sat in silence until her father appeared with a doctor. They all listened as he explained that she had multiple health conditions that have required her heart to work too hard and it had started to fail.

"Has she ever experienced shortness of breath?"

"Once in awhile," her father answered.

Shocked Julie said in a voice louder than expected, "No! She has it anytime she does any work at all. It's been like that for years."

"Not years," Junior argued.

"Yes, since the first time Tim met her. He suspected everything... diabetes, high blood pressure and no one would listen."

The doctor asked, "Is this a doctor?"

David said, "He's still in GP training. My understanding is that Mrs. Miller adamantly refused to see a doctor. Has she had an echocardiogram?"

The doctor asked, "She has and you are?"

"David Jeffers, GP. I'm a friend of Miss. Miller."

"I don't understand. When can she come home?" Henry pleaded.

"We've started her on medicine and we need to get her sugar under control. It may take some time. She will need to make some changes with her diet, but also she can't exert herself."

"But she'll be fine?" Henry asked.

"No, Mr. Miller, her heart is damaged. All these changes will only prolong her life. Eventually her heart will fail. If she makes no changes it will fail sooner."

Nobody dared ask anymore questions after that and the doctor left.

Julie announced, "I'm going to see her."

As she walked away she heard Junior who said, "She still needs to cook and clean for us."

Julie was so frustrated that they didn't understand. She put on a smile for her mother who was now awake.

"Julie, you didn't need to come. I'll be up and about in no time. I'll just get some rest and I'll be right as rain."

"Mum, please listen to what the doctors and nurses say. They know what they're talking about." Her mum didn't respond, but she squeezed Julie's hand. Julie said, "Mum, I love you."

She stood and walked back to her family. She looked at David and said, "We best be on our way." Then she turned to her family and said, "Goodbye."

Carole jumped up and hugged her. Both Albert and Charlie waved as she made to leave.

She knew if she stayed, she would never be able to leave. Her life was with Tim. She'd call her mum and visit. She was convinced that her mum would ignore the doctors and she couldn't watch her mother die.

 **I promise a lighter mood next! Maybe even some singing! We haven't added to the playlist in some time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**My apologies, I promised a lighter chapter, but I forgot that Julie needs to go home to Tim first….**

David didn't speak to Julie as they started the long ride home. If he had she wouldn't have heard him. She was too consumed with waging a battle inside her head.

She had some very strong emotions rolling through. Guilt dominated because she had left her mother. What kind of daughter walks away from her sick mother? The doctors and nurses needed to take care of her. As much as Julie longed to nurture, her mother would never allow being fussed over.

Anger was a close second. She was angry at her father for ignoring Tim and her for almost two years. She was angry that she felt guilty for leaving when she was one of six and not responsible. Her whole life as the oldest she had been told to be responsible for the others. Now they were adults and it was time they were responsible for themselves.

She was also angry because she knew nothing would change when her mum came home. Her father and brothers would have the same expectations. Her mother would never give up cake and whatever else was necessary.

Finally she spoke drowning out the steady purr of the engine. She asked, "What will happen if nothing changes? How will she die?"

David didn't respond immediately. Julie assumed he was gathering his thoughts. Finally he asked, "Do you really want to know or do you want to know if you'll have time to get to her?"

"Both I think."

"Unless she suffers cardiac arrest, her heart will continue to fail, she'll continue with the same symptoms… breathlessness, fatigue, swelling in her legs…"

"She's had swelling!"

"I know I didn't see it myself, but I read the notes. I'm certain that Tim noticed it."

"We fought after his first visit because he was concerned about her and I didn't want to hear it. I was no better than the rest of my lot."

"A loved one's illness is hard to accept. Since then you have tried to convince her and you're not in denial now. You did all you could do."

"My family's in denial and she is as well. She told me she just needs rest and she'll be fine."

They rode in silence and Julie's mind jumped around. She imagined being at her mother's funeral with Tim by her side. She thought of Tim and Dr. Turner doing the same years before. Tim was just a lad. She realised she hadn't told Kate about her mother. Then she remembered baby Heather so full of life. She thought of her mother when she was young and how she was always smiling. As the babies kept coming she smiled less and less.

Julie wasn't going to ruin everything by having too many babies. Two would be perfect and if a third snuck in, it would be alright too, but anymore was too much. She would teach her boys to be respectful and helpful, like Tim and Teddy.

Would Carole still go to Australia? Would she leave without telling their mother? Was Charlie going to go too? Carole and Charlie were always close. If they left she wouldn't need to feel guilty about being in Oxford. Was that a selfish thought?

Her brain went off on tangents the rest of the ride. Tim was waiting at the house and she fell into his arms. He whispered into her hair, "I thought you might have stayed."

She shook her head and concentrated on the comforting feeling of being in his arms. When they finally released each other. Julie went to pick up Oliver. She missed him, but more importantly needed to feel his young life in her arms.

Tim and Paula gathered round David as he quietly told them about her mother. When he was done, he said to Tim, "That lot sure doesn't like you."

Tim shrugged and said, "Some do. Mrs. Miller does or she's at least happy that Julie's happy."

####

Tim wasn't surprised with anything he was told. He had seen the signs; the edema, the shortness of breath. He should be surprised at just how high her sugar and blood pressure were, but truthfully he knew they would be off the charts.

He hated keeping secrets, but he had called on the local GP while in the village for Arthur's wedding. The doctor attempted to talk to Mrs. Miller at the wedding breakfast, but she wouldn't have any of it. He had planned to ring him again that morning, but Julie rang with the news her mum was in hospital. He suspected that Mr. Miller knew Tim was behind the doctor's attention, but he never said anything to him directly.

Paula announced, "Come on and tuck in then. Everyone needs to eat."

Tim was grateful to the Jeffers for taking care of Jules. He had trouble concentrating all day thinking about Jules. He spoke to his father and they had hashed through what they knew and what they suspected about Mrs. Miller's health. His father had reassured him and alleviated his concern that he should have called the ambulance the previous evening.

"Tim, you know as well as I that no matter how acute it seemed, it is a chronic condition. I've more experience than you, but you need to remember you can't force treatment. If you intervened you would have severed any tie you have to Julie's family. Julie needs you, but not as a doctor. As a… friend, no… the best term is not quite accurate, but as a husband."

His father's word had surprised him. Still they felt correct. He and Julie were best friends, loved each other, made decisions together and were planning a future. Tim suddenly felt guilty and knew he needed to tell Julie the truth.

Their meal was quiet and Dr. Jeffers had to rush to work at the hospital.

Paula said, "Julie, you should get some rest. Tomorrow you should visit your friend whilst I'm home with Oliver."

Tim didn't want to leave. He needed to be with Julie. They hadn't had time to talk about how she was yet.

Paula must have read his mind, because she suggested that he stay with Julie until she fell asleep. The Jeffers certainly hadn't chaperoned him and Julie, but this was the first time he had been invited upstairs.

Tim was awkwardly sitting on Julie's bed whilst she got ready for bed in the loo. He looked around the tiny room. It was very tidy just as the flat she shared with Kate had been. He wondered if as his wife, she'd be upset with him if he didn't pick up his socks. Would she have expectations that would cause arguments? Tim knew he'd do anything to keep Julie happy including picking up dirty socks.

It was as he scanned the room that he noticed the pack of oral contraceptives. He know knew that Julie had gone to the clinic. He thought about what his dad said earlier. _Wife_ , he had said. If his father considered them as good as married then Julie was right. They were foolish to wait.

Tim remembered that time between Christmas and the wedding when Mum took care of him and Dad. Could it be that Dad considered her his wife. Still Tim couldn't imagine as a former nun, she would have been as forward thinking as Julie.

When Julie climbed into bed, he sat beside her and took her hand. Feeling a fist in his belly tightening, he said, "Jules, I did something and kept it from you." She looked up at him with wide eyes and squeezing her hand he continued. "I went to see your GP and told him my concerns when I was there last August. I had to help. I'm meant to heal."

She smiled and said, "My father knew it was you. Truthfully I was torn between you and your father."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I'm not sorry I did it."

She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry it didn't make a difference."

Tim lay on top of the duvet and held her. He listened as she talked about her day as well as her feelings and fears.

When she said enough he kissed her. He knew there would be a right day to tell her he'd made a decision, but this wasn't it.

 **This chapter reminds me a a chapter in the** _ **Unexpected Sequel**_ **when Tim is asleep on the couch. It is at end of Chapter 103 if anyone wants to revisit it.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you like Tim and Julie's journey so far. If you enjoy my writing, you can find non-ff work on Wattpad under Pseudoannie, including an edgier non-CtM version of Unexpected.**


	30. Chapter 30

A light midst fell as Julie walked over to Tim's. She was glad that the weather had turned the corner from cold winter rain.

It had been a long winter with worry about her mum. Nothing had changed at home. Her mother was still waiting on her father and the boys. A nurse came in and gave her insulin jabs, but her diet hadn't changed at all. Every visit, Julie saw the signs that Tim and David had told her to watch for - swollen legs, difficulty breathing, tiredness.

Tim was waiting for her, but the purpose of her visit was to clean. She kissed him and said, "You can sit out of my way or help. If you help, I'll use the couple of quid your mates pay me at the chippy later."

"For a trip to the chippy, I'll do anything."

"I thought it was cake that you'd do anything for."

"Do you promise cake too?"

He reminded her of Teddy three years ago. Still she set him to clean the tiny kitchen, because she knew he'd been well trained.

"You know I've recently discovered something better than cake," Tim said with his smirk.

She was busy hovering the rug when Tim came up behind her. Loudly over the whir of the machine he said into her ear, "We're alone."

Julie giggled because she knew what he was suggesting. It took a few tries before Julie liked it as much as Tim. His hands reiterated what he had in mind, but Julie swatted at them.

"Work first. You lift so I can finish hovering."

He dutifully lifted the small items. Julie like to pretend they were married, although she hoped they wouldn't have an ugly green sofa in their flat.

Every time she switched off the hoover, he'd ask, "Are you done yet?"

"I've got the bedrooms and I still have to scrub the bathroom. Do you want to get started on it?"

Smiling Julie hummed as she continued her task. When she checked on Tim, the toilet was clean. That was the absolute worst part of the job. Whilst she was cleaning the sink, Tim came up behind her and pinned her against it. It was difficult concentrating on her task whilst he kissed behind her ear and his hand had found her breast.

She hated to tell him that she still needed to scrub the tub and the floor. She didn't mind this extra job, but often she cleaned when no one was at home. Tim was quite a distraction. I took every bit of restraint to not give in.

"Go let me finish!" she ordered.

###

Tim listened to her sing as she worked.

" _Oh, what a night. Late December back in '63. What a very special time for me. As I remember, what a night."_

He wondered how she always seemed to know all the words.

" _Oh, what a night, you know I didn't even know her name. But I was never gonna be the same."_

That should be their song, but December of sixty-three, Teddy was just a baby.

Tim knew he wasn't playing fair interrupting her cleaning. He couldn't get enough of Jules now that they'd finally done it. As an overachiever he felt the need for practice.

 _Oh hell, that is bull shit. I can't get enough of Jules._

Suddenly he had a new appreciation for mushy stuff not that he wanted to think about his parents - especially since Dad wasn't a young man.

 _Hell thinking about them is one way to cool me down while Julie finishes her work._

Julie must have been thinking of his parents too, because she popped her head out and said, "I'm minding Oliver overnight, but not tomorrow. We should go to Poplar. I haven't been in forever."

###

Julie rested with her head in Tim's shoulder, as the train sped toward London. Everything was different somehow. Tim was stroking her side and there was no longer a thought of how far would his hand go. It no longer mattered because she'd given all of herself to him.

 _Oh no, will they be able to tell? Will his mum know what we've been up to?_

Tim pulled her tighter and asked, "What's wrong?"

She had started to squirm and he was too familiar with her.

"It's the first time I'm seeing them since…"

Tim smiled, "It's not written across your forehead."

"I know, but…"

"I'll keep my hands to myself. I promise."

Julie shouldn't be concerned. Tim wasn't one for what he called, _mushy stuff_ , in front of others."

Mum greeted them by kissing Tim's cheek and pulling Julie into an embrace. Julie followed mum into the kitchen.

###

"Mum's been worried about her. She's bound to be doing some mothering in there," Patrick said.

"She's alright. Mostly frustrated because nothing with her mum has changed," Tim said. He wanted to yell at Mr. Miller, but he loved Julie too much to cause a bigger rift than already existed.

Teddy came in dropping his football and kicking off his dirty trainers. Tim smirked waiting for his dad.

"Ted!"

Patrick had a unique way of scolding with just their name. No one could say " _Tim"_ the way his father did.

"I know, but I wanted to say hi to Julie," Ted answered.

"Teddy, Julie isn't leaving. We've only just arrived Tidy up before Mum sees," Tim pursued his brother. "It looks like you've grown two more inches since I was last home."

"I'm going to be taller than you," Teddy challenged.

"I don't know my mother was a lot taller than your mother."

"Tim!"

 _It's the bleeding truth!_

Tim sighed and decided to see if he was welcome in the kitchen. His eye took in a chocolate cake on the kitchen top. He was certainly glad he came home.

"Tim, don't think about touching that cake," Mum scolded.

"Watch out for him, he's an impatient bugger," Julie added.

Tim saw her blush and knew she hadn't meant for that thought to slip out. He replied quickly, "Especially when there's cake."

Teddy didn't run up and hug Julie which made Tim laugh. At thirteen, he was trying to act grown up.

"Teddy, if you don't come give me a hug, I'll break up with you," Julie teased.

"You know even when I was ten, I knew you fancied Tim and not me," Ted said as he let Julie hug him.

"I still love you," she said and kissed his cheek.

Tim saw the red climbing up Teddy's neck and onto his cheeks.

"Where's Ange?" Tim asked.

"She off revising for her exam. It's all she does," Ted answered.

"She'll be home before the roast is ready," Shelagh said.

Sure enough, Angela breezed in and called out, "Jules, I've got a new single."

Tim heard his dad mumble, "Bloody hell not another one."

Then the house was filled with _Mamma mia!_


	31. Chapter 31

They strolled through the park pushing prams. Oliver was sitting up looking around whilst Heather kicked her legs and sucked on her thumb.

It was still early in morning. Later the temperature would be too high to have the babies outside. Already Julie felt the dampness forming especially under her breasts. She wore a tee shirt and shorts. It had been unusually hot for weeks.

"Arthur hates that she loves her thumb. I like that it helps her fall asleep," Kate explained.

"She is certainly happy," Julie concurred.

"Except when the heat bothers her. She has got a rash. Arthur says it's common."

"Ollie's had a bit of one too."

"How's your mum?" Kate asked concerned.

"Not good. She gets tired after the smallest task. She'd tell you she's fine if you asked, but she's not."

"And you?" Kate asked.

"Alright. It helps that I'm not there. I feel guilty, because I am very happy. I love my job and…"

"Tim," Kate teased.

"Yes, completely."

Julie sighed because her life was perfect except for her mother. "I've got to go home for Carole's wedding. She's not going to Australia because of Mum."

"I thought Walter was afraid of your dad."

"I guess not. I told him that he had nothing to worry about because my dad was too busy hating Tim."

"Will Tim come with you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, he'll come to the moon with me if I asked. It's only right."

"My mum never mentioned the wedding."

"It's a small do on account of my mum being sick and my dad being tight. Tim will be happy because he can have cake."

"I don't think cake can make up for your father."

"No, but you know Tim, he likes to focus on the bright side of everything."

Heather was fussing. They stopped their stroll so Kate could pick her up. Julie watched as she bounced her.

"She's not due to eat yet," Kate complained.

"Paula wasn't as strict with Ollie's feeding schedule," Julie added. She wasn't a mum, but she knew all about mothering.

"Do you want to come back to mine for a bit?" Kate asked.

"No, I should get him home for his elevenses and a nap."

"You and Tim should come around some evening. We can play some games."

"I'll let you know. We've got the wedding first."

####

Tim sighed, he was tired, but he knew Julie was exhausted. They had survived Carole and Walter's wedding and the only highlights for Tim were Julie looking gorgeous in her dress and the cake. It was very superior cake.

Mrs. Miller's condition had deteriorated. It took all her energy sitting for the ceremony, so she never went to the church hall. Mr. Miller did and called him out for not marrying Julie.

"Dad, I've told you we'll be married when Tim starts practising. It's less than a year now."

"He'll leave you used and alone."

His tune hadn't change, but Tim felt a bit guilty, because he had compromised Jules. Still he had every intention of marrying her.

Julie spoke bringing Tim out of his unpleasant memories.

"I forgot. Kate wants us to go to theirs for a game night."

Glad to be thinking of something other than their visit, Tim replied, "Last time Arthur cheated worse than Teddy."

"Teddy doesn't cheat anymore. He's not a little boy. He's growing up."

"According to Ange, the girls are chasing after him. Girls never chased after me," Tim pouted.

"It's the footy. I would have chased, but you didn't give me a chance."

Julie put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Snogging seemed like a good way to pass time until they were home. Unfortunately, his mind was full and he abruptly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I won't leave you. The only thing I want is you as my wife."

"I know that silly. Don't let my father bother you. He's wrong." They sat in silence and then Julie said, "Tim, my mum isn't going to be alive when we get married, is she?"

"No love. I doubt she has months left."

"She hardly eats and it's eating that got her so ill."

"Jules, I'm sorry."

"I know. I think I've come to terms, but that doesn't mean when it happens it will be easy. Once my mum is gone, Carole will move away. I was thinking that we should get married at All Saints. My life, my family is in Poplar."

"What about your father?" Tim asked, feeling shocked, but secretly elated by this idea.

"He can come, but he won't which is just as well. I imagine that Albert and Linda would come and Charlie if he hasn't run off with Carole. The others won't."

"You've thought about this haven't you?" Tim added, "I wouldn't want you to regret it. You have friends in the village."

"I haven't really kept up. Kate's my best friend. I want to start a new life with you. I'm not the girl who grew up in that cottage with that unhappy man."

"You know my mum loves you. She'll never be your mum, but she'll be there for you. Just like she was for me."

Tim worried that as pragmatic as Jules seemed, she could be in denial.

Julie squeezed his hand and he didn't know who was reassuring who.

####

It was a month before they were both free to have a games night with Albert and Kate. Julie laughed when Kate brought out the Yahtzee. She didn't even hope to win with lucky Tim by her side. Sure enough he won significantly. She thought she might need to start cheating too.

Next they played Parcheesi and Tim didn't have as much fun because the rest of them ganged up on him. Kate pulled the victory.

Julie didn't mind not winning, because they had lots of laughs and Tim was beside her all night. She liked when he'd put his arm around her waist. She would have liked to go back to his, but Tim had early rounds.

When they entered the Jeffers', it wasn't yet eleven. David and Paula were waiting up.

Julie started to greet them, but she saw the strain on their faces.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your sister called. Your mum's taken a turn. You should go home. Don't worry about us."

Tim spoke up and said, "Maybe Kate can help with Oliver. Jules, I can't go with you just now. Damn it, I want to."

"I can't drive you. I'm needed at the hospital," David added.

Tim asked, "Can I ring my father?"

"Of course," Paula answered. "Isn't it a bit late?"

"Dear, he's a GP," David reminded her.

Julie couldn't hear Tim's conversation, but it was brief. He turned towards her and said, "My dad will come round at eight."

Julie felt grateful. She knew that Dr. Turner had an associate helping him out. She suspected if he wasn't waiting for Tim he might have already retired. In the three years she had known Tim, she's seen the older doctor's schedule reduced.

"Well that's sorted. We're going up? Tim lock the door behind you whenever you leave," Paula said.

Once they were gone, Tim asked, "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Julie nodded. She needed him. Still she couldn't sleep yet. "I have to pack. How long do you think?"

"I don't know love. Not very long, my dad may be able to tell you, especially if he sees her."

Tim held her as she tried to sleep. She slept fitfully, but she felt secure. She woke with a start and saw it was five. Then she felt Tim's arms and panicked.

She shook him awake and said, "You have to go!"

He looked at the clock and mumbled "Shit!"

He kissed her before jumping up to put on his shoes.

Before he left he said, "I love you."

Julie missed his embrace. She realized they had spent their first night together quite by accident and it was perfectly innocent.

 **This is really the first of a two parter. Look a bonus chapter next Wednesday to give any US readers a break from making pies and getting ready for Thanksgiving.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: You may need tissues and not for the reason that you think.**

Dr. Turner arrived at eight-fifteen, but Julie knew that he had a habit of running late. He didn't say much until they were on the motorway.

She noticed he looked at her and started to speak, but stopped himself once or twice. Finally he said, "I'm not certain anything I say will help at this moment."

"Will you see her and let me know… know how long she might have?"

"Of course." He was quiet for a few long moments and then said, "As I was trying to think of something to say, it reminded me of another time that I felt as helpless on a drive."

Julie didn't ask him to explain. She expected he would and she was happy for the distraction. The story he told was certainly unexpected.

"You know about Sister Bernadette?"

"Yes, of course. I find it quite romantic," Julie said.

He smiled and she could tell that he still thought of it that way from time to time.

"Did he tell you about the TB?"

"Maybe a little. He told me he had polio."

"Now that was a frightening time, but Shelagh or rather Sister Bernadette had TB and I had to deliver her to the sanatorium. I didn't know how long she'd be there. Although I knew the treatment was quite effective, I wasn't certain and neither was she.

"The problem was that I loved her, but couldn't tell her even when I didn't know if I'd ever see her again. So as you can imagine, I was at a loss for meaningful words…"

"That's lovely. It's far more romantic than meeting at a party and again at the cinema."

"You and Tim have your own love story. The way you have patiently waited for him and he's supported you. I couldn't be happier that you've found each other."

Julie had a soft spot for Tim's father. He couldn't be more opposite her father if he tried. She also could see Tim in him and that filled her heart.

"Thank you for driving me and for helping…"

"You are family. I'm glad to do what I can. I've seen more families say goodbye to a loved one. I've had to myself…"

"Is Tim anything like his real mother?" Julie asked.

She saw him smile and listened as he answered her question.

Dr. Turner did a lovely job at distracting her for most of their drive. She gained insight on the woman who gave Tim life. Most importantly, she knew that she'd have two _parents_ in Poplar. She longed to be a Turner.

When they arrived in front of her cottage, she didn't wince at the thought of the doctor seeing its rundown condition and neglected garden.

The kitchen was neat and tidy and Julie felt guilty for burdening Carole. Dr. Turner followed her into her mother's room. If he was surprised to see that only Carole was sitting by her bed, he didn't say anything. She wondered if the others were at work. It was too early for the pub.

"Is she conscious?" he asked.

"In and out," Carole answered and stood up. "You'll be wanting tea after your drive."

Julie sat beside her mother and took her hand. "Mum, it's me, Julie. I've come to visit."

She stirred and said, "Julie."

"Yes, Mum."

She fell back to be sleep.

Carole set out the tea in the kitchen and made to go back to Mum, but Dr. Turner said, "Sit. She'll be fine for a moment. What has the doctor said?"

"That she'll likely go to sleep and not wake," Carole answered.

He nodded and after some thought said, "Julie, you asked me to tell you how long I thought it would be. I don't think long now. Today or tomorrow… perhaps the day after, but not longer. She needs to know she can go. You must tell her."

"That's what the nurse said. She comes in and gives her morphine," Carole added.

The doctor nodded. Then he surprised Julie by asking to go see her again. Julie stood outside the room and watched as he lifted the sheet and examined her legs. She could just hear what he said to her.

"Don't worry about Julie. Tim will take care of her. I'll make sure he does."

As he made to leave, Julie hugged him and whispered, "Thanks Dad."

####

Julie's mother passed away that night. Tim felt frustrated that he wasn't there for her. They could only speak on the phone.

Tim was able to get permission to go to the funeral. He suspected that David helped. He had finally started calling him David after Tim was recruited to spend a night with Oliver in Julie's absence.

He was in the backseat dressed in his suit with Teddy squeezed in the middle.

Dad kept scolding from the driver's seat. "Ted," and "Angela," and "Tim."

Tim entertained himself by keeping score as they approached Julie's village, he announced, "That was five Angelas, four Teds and one Tim."

"Tim."

"Make that two for Tim," Mum laughed.

"Shelagh."

"See Mum even you get it," Tim said.

His father laughed. He'd gone easy on Tim as they were traveling to the funeral of the woman who had been meant to be his mother-in-law.

Thankfully they arrived early. Tim insisted that he had to see Julie before, so Dad dropped him at the cottage and drove on to the church.

Julie met him at the door and fell into his arms. He held her as tight as he could without crushing her.

"Are you alright?" he asked into her hair.

"I will be now."

He didn't plan on ever letting go of her hand.

The service was nice and the entire village turned out. Julie seemed most surprised by the people who came because of her. She kept whispering to Tim.

"Oh look Kate and Arthur…. Oh Paula and David… Oh look how smart Teddy looks."

Tim suspected the distraction helped her control her emotions. After when they were greeting people, Julie hugged Paula.

####

"Where's Oliver?" Julie asked.

"He's in good hands."

"Am I being replaced?" she asked.

"No, we could never. The benefit of being ward sister is I can schedule the nurses so certain ones are free to mind my baby when needed. We even recruited Tim."

"I heard. I think he liked the opportunity to sleep in my bed."

Paula whispered, "Again."

Julie felt herself blush. "We fell asleep."

"I'm teasing. I understand," Paula laughed and moved on.

Kate appeared and hugged Julie.

She asked, "Where is the baby?"

"With Oliver, the Jeffers were good enough to drive us."

Julie felt honoured that her friends would leave their children and travel for her.

Tim said to her, "They love you. Jules, everyone loves you… just not like I do."

####

The drive home was much better. Julie was in the middle and Teddy was in the boot. Tim felt sorry for the lad now that he had sprouted, but Tim was glad to have Jules back with him.

Shelagh spoke first. "That was lovely. The spread was quite superior. The villagers were kind to help out."

"They were, but I did quite a lot myself. I had to keep busy," Julie explained.

"I've never seen more uniform macarons," Shelagh commented.

"I made them. I bought a book. I'll need to learn to do things like that as a doctor's wife."

She smiled at Tim.

"Jules, you do know I'll be caring for the people of Poplar not the Royal Court."

"I think she's quite right. She'll be asked to help out at community and church events, like the pensioner's picnic," Shelagh replied.

"I'll be a pensioner soon. I'll look forward to those sandwiches," Patrick added.

Angela said, "Jules, I've got a song to sing for you and she started to sing: 'If you leave me now you'll take away the biggest part of me…'"

Tim exclaimed, "Ange stop! That's too sad."

The majority of the ride was quiet and quite somber. No one was scolded the entire return trip almost.

"Patrick!" Shelagh exclaimed

"Sorry Shelagh."

In unison the backseat, including Julie, called out, "Dad!"

"Pardon me. It must have been the deviled eggs."

Julie announced, "I didn't make those!"

Everyone laughed. Angela rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

Tim said, "Mum, I think Dad's got a bit of Sister Evangelina's influence."

"Timothy, stop," Mum cried, as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Shelagh, we've just come from the funeral," Patrick said quite seriously.

"I'm sorry Patrick, but you started this." Shelagh was still laughing.

Tim turned to Julie and winked even she was laughing and that was exactly what she needed.

Angela started singing a happy song. Patrick groaned, but Tim just smiled because Julie joined in with her beautiful voice.

"Don't go breaking my heart

I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knock on my door

I gave you my key…"

 **I needed the tissues because I laughed so hard after not reading this since I wrote it almost five months ago. We needed some comic relief.**

 **I originally had songs from the wrong year, but have since corrected it. It is 1976, some time around Teddy's 14th birthday which means I'm not exactly sure if it is November or early December.**

 **When I decided or was coerced ;-) to go back and write Tim and Julie's story, I realized that it was the Turner family that Julie served lunch to every Sunday. She had taken Shelagh into her home and there was never any mention of her own parents or family. That is the reason that the Miller story evolved as it did. As for Mr. Miller, I love a villian in my stories. I always think that the villain can help bring out the good in my protagonists. If you read any of my AU pieces (not family fluff) or original work you will usually find a character that you love to hate as well.**


	33. Chapter 33

Just before Christmas, Tim took Julie to a gathering at Nick Walker's house. The whole lot of his classmates were there, at least the ones not working. Upon arriving Julie kissed his cheek and disappeared into the kitchen. He smiled as he watched her walk away.

She'd been spending time with Mrs. Walker. Julie referred to it as 'doctor's wife training'. Tim thought it might be more about her mum being gone. That and the fact that Tim was working incessantly as he was nearing the end.

He found his mates in the billiards room. The first time he heard Nick mention it, Tim said, "Colonel Mustard with the dagger in the billiards room."

Nick laughed, but Tim was sold when he saw there was a dart board. He was letting off steam with his mate and emptying a few bottles of Bass. After a few games, Julie found him.

He was caught by surprise as she reached up and kissed him full on right in front of his mates. He pulled her into him and whispered, "What was that for?"

They ignored the comments from their audience, some of which were not entirely appropriate.

"Because I was just talking to Jim and I wanted to let you know how glad I am that you found me at the cinema."

"Darling, I would have found you regardless, because we're meant to be together. What did he have to say?"

"Condolences, but then he started talking about heart disease. He was very boring."

"I'll remember not to bore you. I heard he was going with a girl from home. I guess she's not with him then."

"I hope not. He cornered me for some time. He means well, but I'd like to see him laugh just once."

Tim thought and said, "He would if I humiliated myself, but more importantly have you eaten?"

She hadn't, of course. So together they went to the dining room. Tim thought, Reverend Green with the rope. As Tim surveyed the buffett, he asked, "Now tell me what did you make?"

Everything she pointed to, he put on his plate which was full when he was through.

"You've been busy," he said as he bit into a savory tart. "This is delicious… you're brilliant."

She blushed. "I spent most of my day here helping."

Tim took her hand and asked carefully "Jules, I'm glad you enjoy cooking. Does this interest have anything to do with your mum?"

"No, but I think of her when I'm in the kitchen. It's just that I finally found something I'm good at and I like. It isn't glamorous, but it makes people happy."

Tim was a bit shocked, because there were so many things she was good at.

Pointing to his plate, he said, "Darling this makes me very happy, but you are good at so many other things… Children, you are wonderful with children. I've never seen one not love you. Just because you didn't like your office job doesn't mean you weren't good at it. I hope you find many things you enjoy, not just cooking and cleaning for me."

"And changing nappies," she smiled.

"That we'll both do." Tim thought again of Jules as his wife and a mother and wondered how he got so lucky.

####

Julie laughed. Tim was a gem. She still didn't know how she got so lucky.

They were still eating when his mates came round and started encouraging him to go to the piano. Eventually he relented. Julie was secretly thrilled because she loved him at the piano. It was especially festive, because he played Christmas carols and everyone sang.

When they stepped out into the cold December night, Tim said, "Come back to mine for awhile."

Julie leaned into him, because she'd been wanting that all evening. They were going to be apart again. Tim was leaving to go back home for his holiday. Julie would travel to Poplar for Christmas, but she was needed to mind Oliver on Boxing Day.

Going home was not even a consideration now. Carole and Charlie had left for Australia a few weeks after their mother passed. She'd miss not seeing Albert, Linda and the baby, but not the rest of her lot.

She was going home for Christmas —home to Poplar where she belonged.

####

Tim loved Christmas and having Julie with him made it perfect. He wanted to share his traditions with her.

When he told mum about his excitement, she said, "Remember you'll be starting your own traditions and be mindful that Julie may have some that she'd like to share."

Every thought led to when they were married next Christmas. They might already be expecting a child. As exciting as the idea of next Christmas was, this year was Julie's first without her mum. He was worried it would undo things. She'd been getting on so well, but it worried Tim that perhaps it was too well. _Was she in denial?_ He smiled remembering his psychology lecture.

They went to the nativity play and sang carols. Her beautiful voice rising above the others. They exchanged only token gifts because they were saving to set up housekeeping. Tim asked mum to wrap his gift to Julie. He promised himself that next year he'd figure it out on his own.

Julie spent time in the kitchen with Mum. He felt like a spoilt boy, because he wanted her attentions and set out to tell her.

####

Julie saw Tim hovering around the kitchen looking like a lost puppy. She smiled and shook her head. As a second thought she went over and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't Teddy get a game you could be playing?"

"Teddy got a new football like he does every year." His response sounded like a whine.

"It's mild go have a kickabout. It'll be good for you," she said patting his shoulder like he was a lad. She'd pat his head if she could reach it without stretching as far as she could.

"I'd rather sit in the garden with you."

She smiled, because it was a lovely idea. "I'm learning how to make the roast potatoes. I want to know all about what you like."

He and Teddy went out for a while and when he returned, she was alone in the kitchen washing up.

"Where's Mum?" he asked.

"Upstairs, changing now the cooking is done."

"It's quiet," Tim said in her ear.

He had moved behind her. His arms were looped around her pulling her against him. She felt his fingers brush across her breast. She giggled nervously being in his parent's house.

Willingly she turned into his arms. Tim kissed her in a way that they only did in private. His hard body was flush against hers. Her head was light and she couldn't think. One hand clung to his back whilst the other was raked through his unruly hair.

She wanted to continue forever, but were forced to stop upon the clearing of a throat. Pulling their faces apart they turned to see Tim's dad.

"I wanted a cup of tea. Is there mistletoe in here?"

"Dad…"

"Tim, you're adult, but your sister and brother needn't…"

"Dad…"

"Tim, I remember not being able to kiss my wife, because a certain someone complained about mushy stuff. Seems you've taken a liking to mushy stuff."

Julie giggled as Tim rolled his eyes.

"Oh good Patrick, you're putting the kettle on," Shelagh entered the kitchen unaware of the conversation.

"Happy Christmas Shelagh," Patrick said as he took her hand and pulled her to him and surprised even her with a nice _mushy_ kiss.

"Patrick, it there mistletoe? Tim, you're awfully quiet," Shelagh said.

"Dear, I've discovered that he likes mushy stuff."

"Oh!" Shelagh looked at Tim and Julie and laughed.

Julie in that moment wished she had gone home for Christmas. Just as quickly she changed her mind. She was where she was meant to be.

 **Christmas at the Mushy Mansion how lovely!**

 **A/N We find out in the sequel that Tim never learns to wrap.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Six months has passed...**

Tim roused wondering why music was playing. As he came to, he realised Rod Stewart was singing about how the first cut is the deepest. Then he felt the weight of Julie's leg on his. He opened one eye to the time on the musical culprit and sighed.

He had to get up, but he wanted to stay with Julie listening to the words, "Try to love again," on the new clock radio they received as a wedding gift. He reached over and turned off the singing. Since Julie could sleep a bit longer, he tried to slip out of bed without rousing her.

He walked into the kitchen looking out the hatch into the sitting room. He shook his head, because they needed furniture. Still he loved the flat. It wasn't the one he had lived in growing up, just a bit smaller.

He put the kettle on and poured a bowl of Corn Flakes. Most everything in the kitchen had been wedding gifts. He smiled. Jules had been beautiful, but most of the day was a blur.

His Dad had given them a night in a hotel and a day off to set up housekeeping. He was due to arrive at the surgery in thirty minutes time as a married man. He and Julie had spent two nights together and already he was accustomed to having her burrow into his side with her leg on his.

They had a bed and not much else. Although he teased her that was all they needed, he knew they'd need to acquire some furniture. Perhaps they should have waited longer to marry until they had savings. Still Tim had just started at the surgery and was now earning. That was why they couldn't afford the time for a honeymoon.

He looked up from his bowl and saw her looking radiant as she sleepily stumbled into the kitchen.

####

Tim smiled at her in a way that said, _mine_. She smiled at her husband who was eating cereal with his messy hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Turner."

"Good morning Dr. Turner," she replied. "Do you want toast? I can make you something."

"No, this is fine. I haven't much time."

Julie set to making toast and found herself singing softly, "The first cut is the deepest baby I know… What?" She had turned to see Tim smiling at her.

"Nothing… I liked waking up with you and the music."

"I liked going to sleep with you," she replied as she turned to retrieve her toast.

Then he was behind her and whispered into the sensitive spot behind her ear, "I liked being in bed with you too. I wish I didn't have to go or I'd…"

Julie giggled and turned and kissed him. Then she abruptly push his away. "Go. You'll never hear the end of it from Dad if you're late."

"I know I already feel guilty. When he told me about the hotel, he gave me a talk about being patient. I couldn't dare tell him that ship had sailed."

She sat at the sad little table, she'd found in a charity shop. Perhaps they should have waited until they had some money saved to marry, but they'd been waiting four long years. They were both anxious to finally be married.

Julie was starting a new job at a nursery. The pay wasn't much, but it would help. At least she'd be working with children until she had her own. She hated to leave Oliver, but that had always been the plan. Paula and David had been so good to her. She was certain they'd always be friends.

They were guests at the wedding as well as so many others. It seemed that all of Poplar was in attendance including a handful of nuns. She couldn't remember half of who she met, but more than one told Julie that she had once been Timmy's Akela. She smiled thinking of little Tim as a cub.

For all the guests, only a few were there for Julie. Kate was her matron of honor. Paula and David wouldn't have missed it. Her brother Albert with his wife Linda came up to London, but the rest of her family was too far away or refused to come.

Julie's father was too angry with everyone to come. He was angry with Julie, Carole and Charlie for deserting him. He was angry with all doctors, especially Tim, for not saving his wife. This Julie found painful seeing as he had been angry when Tim tried to help her. Most of all he was angry that his wife was dead.

He'd be angry with Albert soon too. Apparently since he'd been made redundant at the factory, he and Linda had decided to try their luck up the Manchester way. He hoped to find work in a textile mill. Julie hated that they'd be so far away, but knew now she had no reason to return to Sussex except perhaps to see Kate.

She tried not to be a sad bride, but she often thought of her mother. Tim's mother, Mum, said things like, your mother is smiling now or she'd be so proud. Julie was glad when Mum spoke about the things that Julie was feeling and seemed to understand her.

When Julie saw herself dressed in white, she asked, "Do you think my mother and Tim's mother are together?"

Shelagh who stood behind her adjusting her veil, replied, "I hope so."

Both of their first mothers might have known she shouldn't have been wearing white, but they were keeping her little secret. Julie smiled.

Tim came into the kitchen dressed with his hair in place. The smell of his aftershave made her feel heady, as he kissed her goodbye. Leaving, he said, "Goodbye wife."

Julie went to get ready for work. She would come home and make dinner for her husband. Since they had no furniture to sit on, they'd have nothing to do, except go to bed. Perhaps they'd read, but she wasn't too convinced.

####

Tim got to the surgery before his father. When Dad arrived looking rather harried, he teased Tim.

"I expected you to be late."

"Dad, I'm not the one who is always late."

"Yes, but now…"

"Don't start you were late when you didn't have a wife."

"Yes, but now we both have wives."

Patrick winked and Tim rolled his eyes.

The surgery was busy. People were coming in to see young Dr. Turner with ailments that they'd been ignoring for quite some time. Many times a day, he heard statements like, "I remember when you were a rascal running around in short trousers."

Every time he got a glimpse of the gold band on her finger, he smiled. Tim wished he could be two people. One who could be doing the job he had longed to do since he was a boy. The other who could spend every minute with Julie. Truthfully that wish wasn't new, he had it since the day she was standing alone at the cinema.

####

Julie had come home from her first day at the nursery exhilarated. She had stopped at the shops and purchased fresh vegs. It was the first real meal she would prepare for her husband. _My husband._

She couldn't stop herself from singing to the radio whilst she worked in her very own kitchen. As she laid the table and she kept glancing towards the door ready to greet Tim the moment he crossed the threshold.

Instead the food sat on the cook top and she sat at the tiny table adorn with two new place settings, made up of wedding gifts. She had spent the previous day washing and storing all the kitchen items.

When she couldn't sit any longer. She blew out the taper she had lit with a sigh and went to the phone.

"Turner residence."

"Hi Angela, it's…"

"Julie!" Angela exclaimed. She had been a lovely bridesmaid.

"I was wondering where Tim is?" she asked.

She heard Angela holler, "Dad, Julie's looking for Tim."

Then she heard mumbling before Dad said, "Sorry! I should have thought to let you know. He was called to hospital. He left in a hurry. You probably have a cold dinner by now."

"Maybe not cold, but…"

"Looks like you're officially a GP's wife."

He said a few other things that basically amounted to _get used to it._ The truth was she was prepared for this life, but she was disappointed it happened tonight. She was hoping that it would be special.

Tim came home after she'd gone ahead and ate on her own. He was full of excitement. He'd been called in to use forceps. It was his mum's patient.

"Julie, it was my first time working with Mum like that. Every time she called me doctor, she'd smile." He look towards the cooker and said, "I'm starving."

She started reheating the food.

"I called Dad looking for you," she said tentatively.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked Dad to tell you. It's still so new to me… I was a bit excited."

"No sorry needed. It's not like you were at the pub. Come on then and eat. Once I've done the washing up, we can go to bed."

Tim smiled and said, "Sit and tell me all about your day whilst I tuck in. We can wash up together."

Julie hugged him from the back and said, "I love you Dr. Turner."

"I know Mrs. Turner and that's why I'm the luckiest man alive." Tim added, "Not just because this is delicious."


	35. Chapter 35

Tim and Julie were walking to Sunday dinner. Tim had been on-call since dawn, but was glad to be seeing his family.

"Oh I saw Jim this morning."

"You did. The London isn't Harley Street," Julie commented.

"He's not on Harley Street, he's in Hackney!"

"Isn't that a bit like Poplar?" Julie laughed.

"Well it certainly isn't like Harley Street. He seemed embarrassed to tell me, but he can move on in time. It's his first surgery, but I found it amusing," Tim admitted. "He asked about you."

"What did you say?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I said that _my wife_ is doing lovely. He said that he is marrying next month."

Walking up the garden path, Tim asked, "Do I have to ring the bell?"

Julie giggled and said, "You don't live here anymore."

"Do you when you visit?" he asked seriously.

"No, and neither should you. I was teasing. I've got cake no one will turn me away."

"If they do we can have the whole cake to ourselves," Tim said excited.

Tim held the door as Julie breezed in and called out, "Hello, we're here."

Patrick appeared first and said, "Cake!"

Teddy sauntered over and said, "Julie's cake! Brilliant!"

"Nobody greets us. You're just happy to see the cake," Tim complained dramatically.

It was the first time they had come to dinner as husband and wife. They had been busy with Tim's schedule and finally buying a sofa and being married.

Shelagh came to greet them and kissed Tim's cheek. "Tim dear, I only see you at the hospital."

"I know Mum. We meant to come sooner, but it seems between me, you and Dad one of us is always working."

"No matter, you're here now. Julie comes to visit," Shelagh said as she ushered Julie off to the kitchen.

"Is it my imagination or does she like Julie more than me?" Tim asked.

"Tim when she has a baby, Mum is going to like Julie more than me," Patrick said completely serious.

Tim laughed, but was glad his wife got on so well with Mum. Still now that they were married, the idea of a baby seemed more real.

At the table, Teddy said, "Dad and I are going fishing."

"What? What about me?" Tim said. He felt left out suddenly.

"Tim, you can't come for dinner, how are you going to get away for two days?" Shelagh said.

"Dad could we arrange coverage?" Tim asked.

"Tim, you're a husband now. You need to talk to your wife," Shelagh added.

"Jules would you mind?" Tim asked. Part of him hated to be away from her, but he loved fishing trips with his Dad. They had managed only two in the four summers that he'd been with Jules.

"Tim, in private later…" Patrick scolded.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. I might see about visiting Oliver," Julie replied.

Tim knew she missed the lad. So it would be perfect. If Dr. Clarke, their associate, could cover, he'd be set. William Clarke was only a year ahead of Tim. Tim expected he would move on eventually to his own surgery given the opportunity. It was for that same reason he didn't expect Jim to stay in Hackney long.

"Brilliant! Dad can Tim come?" Teddy asked.

"We'll see if it can be sorted," Patrick answered.

On the walk home, Tim was happy. He'd had cake and he was walking with his wife.

"Jules, I'm sorry about the fishing. I should have asked you." He admitted.

"Tim, it's fine. You go once a year. If I said, no then I wouldn't be fair. I have places I'd like to go."

"To see Paula and Oliver…"

"...And maybe even Kate once in awhile."

Kate had recently told Julie that she was expecting another baby. Tim and Julie talked a lot about a family before they were married, but not since. Julie was still taking the pill.

"Jules," he hesitated. "When do you want to stop taking the pill?"

Julie stopped walking and he wondered if he said something wrong.

"Can we afford a baby?" she asked.

"If all these families around Poplar can, then we can."

He didn't make a fortune, but it was something and Julie wasn't a big spender. She hadn't grown up that way.

"Do you mean it?"

Tim was surprised that the idea gave him a tightening in his gut. They would become responsible for another person.

Smiling he said, "I do if it's what you want." He would do anything for Jules. As an afterthought, he asked, "If we had a baby could I still go fishing?"

"Only once a year and eventually you could take our son with you," she answered.

####

Julie sat on the floor playing with Oliver. It was hard to believe he would soon be two.

Paula said, "You're glowing."

"I've never been happier." She paused and added, "We've talked about starting our family."

"I knew it! Are you?"

"No, no! Not yet. I stopped the pill today," she whispered the last word. "Tim thinks we should wait a cycle, he has some sort of medical concern. Now we've made a decision, I don't want to wait."

Julie didn't hear David walk in until he said, "Tim's a smart doctor. I think he has a good point, now I expect a boy to be called David."

Julie smiled and said, "I haven't told Tim, but I fancy Patrick."

"That's lovely. What about a girl?" Paula asked.

Julie smiled because Tim was convinced, he would have boys. Perhaps because his father only had boys. Even in her family four out of six were boys. She said, "I was thinking of Tim's mum."

"Shelagh…"

"No, his real mum died when he was young… Marianne."

"What about your mum?" David asked.

"I am not naming my child Muriel!" Julie looked up to the ceiling and said, "Sorry Mum."

Then she laughed to let them know she was fine. Truthfully she was. Although she missed her mum, she knew she was happier with God. As a wife, Julie was beginning to understand how unhappy her mother was. She may have said that she loved her father, but that wasn't real love. Real love had friendship and respect, the things that she and Tim had.

Tim came home smiling. He went to take her in his arms, but she smelled him and pushed him back. His aroma was a combination of smoke and body odor with a hint of rotten fish. Her initial thought was that she'd like to burn his clothes, but she would have to wash them.

"You smell. Greet me after you've washed. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, but I could eat a bite too!"

"Tim!" She laughed.

"Jules, I missed you."

He smirked, his sexy smirk and walked towards the bathroom.

She prepared a light dinner. When he found her in the kitchen, he smelled of shaving soap. She reached up and touched his cheek. It was still damp, but very soft.

Tim captured her mouth and she could only sigh.

Whilst eating she asked, "Was it fun?"

"Yes, especially when Teddy fell in. A big fish pulled him in. He refused to let go. He was determined to catch it!"

"Did he?"

"Technically Dad and I caught him and pulled him out. So I'd say we caught the fish."

"I don't imagine Teddy sees it that way." Julie said, laughing.

"No, he's quite adamant that he caught it."

"And you'll be teasing him for the next thirty years…"

"At least! Now I only want to think about my wife..."


	36. Chapter 36

Julie was dancing around the kitchen. She hoped the neighbors didn't mind as she sang.

"What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow."

She turned to see Tim smiling at her. She danced over and kissed his check, but before she could dance away, he grabbed her and kissed her properly. When the kiss ended the needle was bouncing back and forth at the end of the vinyl making a scratching sound.

"Did you have a good day?" Julie asked.

"It was fine, but Dad asked why I was so happy."

Tim smiled and Julie felt excitement in her belly. She was aware of every twinge and feeling from that region of her body. Tim had explained to her about the cells multiplying and growing to about the size of a bean.

"You'll never keep this to yourself. We need to tell your parents, before they figure it out. Although I haven't really been sick yet. Do you think we should be worried?"

"Not everyone feels unwell, you've got other symptoms that tell me there's no need for worry."

Julie looked down. Her normally large breasts were swollen and painfully tender.

"But it's exciting and we still have how many more weeks?"

"Thirty-two, give or take. We can tell Mum and Dad, because you should get started with antenatal visits."

"But you tell me all I need to know…"

"Jules, you need someone aside from me."

"Mum?" she asked.

"I think you should let her be a mum and not a midwife. I know she'll support you the way a mum should," Tim said.

"You're probably right. I might not want her looking at me down there… and if I had an embarrassing question…"

"What kind of embarrassing question?"

"I don't know… maybe about sex or something…"

Tim laughed. "Jules, you do know that I know the answers to all the embarrassing questions. Like… how it won't hurt our baby one little bit."

Julie sashayed away from Tim and put on another single. Tim went about laying the table as she dished out the food. She sang along.

"When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day"

####

Tim looked up from _The Lancet_ over at Julie and smiled.

 _And she worries about not having symptoms._

She was stretched out with her book on her chest. Hard to believe she had been dancing around an hour ago, because she was fast asleep. He had her feet in his lap so he was reluctant to move.

Ever since her missed cycle, she'd been on an emotional rollercoaster. One moment she was extremely happy and the next she worried about the smallest thing. He had been able to calm her, only because she respected his medical knowledge.

The worst was the moment, she realized that eventually the baby had to come out. He tried to explain all the ways her body was made for just that - her hips, the elasticity of the birth canal. Eventually he reminded her that Kate lived through it once and was willingly doing it again.

"I've always been much stronger than Kate," she said and seemed appeased. Tim had no doubt her concerns would surface again as she approached full term.

Tim smile at his beautiful, sleeping wife.

They decided to visit his parents together to share their news. Mum was surprised to see them on Saturday afternoon. Tim watched as she eyed Julie carefully. Suddenly he wondered if she'd been doing that every time they visited and he was just noticing.

Before they could say anything, Shelagh said, "How are you feeling, Julie dear."

Patrick said, "Has she been ill? Tim, you never mentioned…"

"No Dad, she's not ill." He saw Mum smiling and said, "Ask Mum, she seems to have sorted it on her own."

"Patrick, you're going to be a grandfather!" Shelagh said with more excitement than when she announced their ill fated camping trip years ago.

"Well that's a cause for celebration," Patrick said beaming.

Tim asked, "Is there cake?"

"You'll have to settle for tea and biscuits." Shelagh said before turning all her attention to Julie, as she asked how she was feeling.

Tim felt his father patting him on the back. He knew he was proud of him. Tim took the praise, but was well aware that his role had been quite easy. He'd been practicing for sometime, but wasn't about to share this thought with his father.

Both his siblings were out, so they'd be told the good news later. Tim listened as Mum discussed midwives with Julie.

####

Julie shouldn't have been surprised that Mum guessed. Now she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

She made eye contact with Tim, who said, "Mum, you have to go easy. It's a lot for Jules to take in. It's all rather new to her."

"Oh of course, dear. I'm just so excited. I'll be a granny!"

Julie let the others talk as she enjoyed her tea and biscuits. Her thoughts were interrupted by Patrick.

"I might have guessed myself," Patrick said pointing to the biscuit plate.

Julie murmured, "Sorry."

She had somehow managed to eat most of the biscuits.

"Don't apologize dear. I completely understand," Mum said.

Julie nervously brushed some pink crumbs off her jumper.

####

Tim and Julie had spent their first Christmas together as a married couple. The realization that next Christmas they'd be parents added to the excitement.

Tim's present to his brother was delayed for three days. On the twenty-ninth, they stood in line for hours to see the film that had taken America by storm. It had opened in two theatres in London two days prior.

Teddy talked about nothing, but the film for weeks. Suddenly R2-D2, C-3PO, Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker were all he spoke about.

For the first time, he found something he loved more than footy. Tim felt quite proud that he was able to bring Teddy to the film.

As nineteen-seventy-eight was ushered in, Tim knew he wouldn't be saving the Galactic Empire, but it was going to be a very special year.

 **Just a little shout out to any Star Wars fans out there. I am not one of them, but I appreciate the importance in pop culture.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Look at you!" Shelagh exclaimed.

"I look like a whale," Julie groaned.

"You certainly do not." Mum sounded adamant, but Julie didn't believe her. She was convinced that the baby stuck out more, because she was so short.

"She looks beautiful," Tim chimed in as he took Julie's foot and started massaging it.

Luckily they hadn't had to walk, because Tim had bought a 1969 Ford Escort. It wasn't new or pretty, but it ran and it took him to hospital when he was needed. Julie was thrilled because Tim promised to take her to visit Kate after the baby.

They'd already gone to visit Paula and David. Oliver was no longer a baby, but a little boy. Paula said, "You'll be the one with the baby soon."

Julie still had two months to go. Tim liked to count weeks, but she preferred months. Julie move her hand over her belly as her little one kicked. Tim noticed and put his hand on to feel.

Before Julie knew it, Angela had a turn and then Mum. Dad sat back and smiled, but assured her that he'd wait for the baby to be born.

Tim said, "Dad loves babies. He'll steal my son."

"Tim, you know there's an equal chance that baby's a girl," Patrick said.

Julie said, "He knows… Don't you?"

Tim rolled his eyes at her. She smiled.

Mum saw it and said, "Tim!"

"What? She was teasing me."

"He's going to be a father, but he hasn't grown up."

"Why did I come visiting?" Tim asked.

"Because I've made cake."

Julie saw her husband's face light up and laughed.

####

Tim was rubbing Julie's feet and she seemed content as he discussed some recent articles about the monitoring of blood glucose. They were in the midst, when they were interrupted by the slam of the door.

"Angela!" Shelagh called.

"Sorry Mum."

"Where is your brother?"

Angela announced in an irritated voice, "He's not coming because he is too busy snogging!"

"Who's he snogging?" Tim asked surprised. He tried, but never managed to snag a girl willing to snog him at fifteen.

"Tracey Hindmarsh."

Tim asked Dad, "Is she pretty?"

"I can only think of plaits and dimples. I think she grown since I last saw her. Looks like I'll have to have a talk with Ted. I feel as if I just finished with you."

"Sorry Dad, it didn't help. Look," Tim teased pointing to Julie's belly.

"Timothy! That is quite enough cheek from you!" Shelagh reprimanded.

Tim just laughed although he knew to straighten up or she wouldn't serve the cake.

When Teddy walked in the whole family was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Tracey Hindmarsh? Teddy, I'm jealous," Julie spoke first.

"You chose him." Under his breath Ted said, "Look at you…"

Tim was glad neither Mum or Dad heard him, although he found Ted's remark quite amusing. Perhaps because he was the lucky one responsible for Julie's condition.

"Ted, we'll have a talk later," Patrick said as he stood and walked into the kitchen to join his wife.

Ted rolled his eyes and said, "She likes my footy skills."

"That's not all she likes," Angela said.

"Who do you think you are George Best*?" Tim teased.

"You know I'm King Kenny** tried and true," Teddy replied.

Tim said, "Teddy watch yourself and listen to what Dad says about respect. Remember you're only a year younger than Angela's mother. That's one way to ruin your football career… you're medical career too."

"Come off it Tim. I'd _never_ get a girl up the duff. That's you!" Teddy teased.

Tim hoped that Teddy listened, because the girls certainly flocked around the lad.

####

Julie thought the situation with Teddy was funny. She was thinking about it as she was singing to her favorite record.

When Tim came home, she sidled up to him as best as she could given her size. She sang,

"Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me."

He laughed and said, "Coming home to you, is better than I dreamed it would be."

He had a way of saying the sweetest things.

She went to put out their dinner and he said, "Sit. Let me."

Once he joined her at the table, he spoke about his day.

She asked, "When are you off long enough to take me to the shops?"

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Well it's about time that we buy nappies and vests and bottles and…"

"Bottles! Whatever for?" Tim asked.

Julie laughed, because she thought he was being funny. "So our baby won't starve," she quipped back jokingly.

"How can a baby starve with breastmilk?" Tim asked seriously.

"Breastmilk? No one does that anymore. Sure your poorer patients who can't afford…"

"But Jules, breast milk is full of of antibodies. Our baby would have significantly fewer bacterial colonizations of the alimentary tract."

"I have no idea what you are saying?"

"I'm saying breastfeeding would make our baby healthier."

"I don't believe that. It's dirty."

"It's not dirty. It's not dirty, when I…"

"That's my point! It's… It's sexual. It's not for a baby!"

"I believe God would disagree."

Julie was angry and irritable and she snapped, "God? What does God have to do with my blasted breasts?"

"Because that's why they're filled with milk ducts for the purpose of feeding!"

"For the colonies perhaps, but this is London. Women don't expose themselves every time their baby is hungry!"

"Julie, I'm a doctor. I know what is best."

Julie was so frustrated and both their voices were raised now.

"Arthur let Kate use bottles. Why won't you?"

"Arthur couldn't even use a rubber properly! Don't compare me to Arthur."

"I thought you liked Arthur!"

"I do like Arthur, but…"

"What about Paula? You can't argue with David!"

"Do you know how Oliver was fed when he was a newborn? He was three months before you moved in." Tim lowered his voice and calmly said, "Jules, I'm not saying forever, but at first. Please think about it. I'll bring you some leaflets to read. Promise you'll look at them."

"I'll consider it, but for now you're not going near my boobs. They're mine!"

Tim stood and did the washing up. Julie hadn't eaten much, because the conversation upset her stomach. They spent the rest of the evening in unusual silence. Julie was busy thinking, she was right and she was sure that Tim felt the same.

The next afternoon, she decided to seek advice. She was unsure if she was after marital advice or feeding advice, but was certain she'd get both.

"Julie dear, this is a surprise," Shelagh said quite pleased. Julie responded with a weak smile. "Whatever is the matter? Are you not well?"

"It's Tim…"

"Oh what's he done this time?"

"We had a row. I feel awful, but we can both be stubborn."

"Did you work it out?" Julie shook her head no. "Did you come for advice or sympathy?"

"Both, I think."

"Do you want to tell me what you're disagreeing about?"

"Feeding."

"Feeding?" Shelagh looked pensive for a moment. "Oh feeding. Well I know what Tim wants. He's been speaking of the benefits of the breast since he was probably twelve. In fact, he and I had quite a discussion."

"Twelve!" Julie said in disbelief.

"He read about the antibodies in the mother's milk that help baby on his way."

"I don't even know what those are," she sighed.

"They help the baby fight off illness. Breast babies are known to be healthier. The Nonnatuns always advocated the breast. Environment was a large reason. Aside from the milk being free, the risks of unsterile bottles are great. The breast eliminates those concerns."

"It seems primitive and unclean. I keep thinking of pictures from Africa."

"I nursed Teddy until I returned to work." Shelagh had a far away look and smiled. "It was a special time for me. The closeness shared is truly unique." As if she was reading Julie's mind, she said, "You can be very discreet."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll have to explain why you don't to Tim. I find only one in three or four of my patients choosing the breast, but there is a natural movement starting."

"I don't know."

"The most important thing is that you listen to each other. You can disagree, but don't make it personal. I'm not taking Tim's side, but keep in mind he has been certain of his opinion more than half his life."

Julie wasn't certain if she felt better or worse. Most of her arguments against had been proven wrong.

####

When Tim arrived home, Julie wasn't singing and he felt guilty for making her unhappy.

"Hi," he said.

She walked to him and embraced him. He held her wishing just for a moment she could tuck up into him, but their baby was in the way.

She said, "I'll read what you want with an open mind."

"Thank you."

Once they sat down, Julie asked about his day.

"Fine. Angela dropped in the surgery. It seems that Teddy was out snogging with Sharon Metcalfe."

"Tracey, Sharon… Who is he going to be snogging next week?" Julie commented.

"I know who I'm going to be snogging tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Tim saw she was smiling and nodded his head.

 ***** George Best was known as a great player and played for Manchester United. He became known for his long hair, good looks and extravagant celebrity lifestyle and later in life struggled with alcoholism.

 ****** King Kenny played for Liverpool and brought home championships. He was well loved by his fans who named him King. He had a long career as both a player and a coach.


	38. Chapter 38

Tim shouldn't have been surprised when his father spoke to him about the feeding disagreement.

"You know plenty of bottle fed babies are healthy. With all the vaccines we have they have so many more advantages than you," Patrick said.

"Dad, you can't still feel guilty, because I had polio?"

"No son, but you were a healthy lad except for the polio and you had far fewer jabs."

"I know this. I just want the best for my child."

"You need to remember your wife's wishes. I've had two wives and they each chose to feed their baby differently."

"What? Dad was I bottle fed?"

"It was what your mother wanted. She equated breastfeeding with the poor."

"What did Sister Evangelina have to say about it?" Tim was shocked. He had never known how he was fed. He wondered if his mother had lived, if he would know now.

"Sister Evangelina was wise enough not to challenge the wife of the local GP," Patrick replied. "Unlike you, I didn't have a strong opinion. I liked that I could feed you in the middle of the night… Angela too."

"But not Teddy."

Tim remembered not being a big fan of breastfeeding when it was being done in his house. He often felt uncomfortable. He imagined that Jules might feel uncomfortable with others around — maybe not him and Mum, but certainly Teddy.

"I had to wait until your brother was a little older to feed him. Your baby will be fine either way. It's your wife, you need to support."

Tim contemplated what his father said. Julie had already agreed to read the leaflets. He would have to let it sort itself.

Soon it became apparent that Julie had her own worries. Tim didn't press about the feeding decision, because the closer her time came, Julie was more nervous about giving birth.

Tim tried to talk to her to pinpoint what she was afraid of.

"If women have to grin and bear it for sex, how can a baby's head… there is no way it will fit through down there."

She was distraught, but Tim almost laughed.

"Jules, I'm not certain who these women are, but I'm quite certain you don't grin and bear it."

"Tim! I'm serious and you're making jokes," Julie said upset.

"I'm not going to tell you it won't hurt, but your body was made for giving birth. It will adapt. A woman's body in the process of giving birth is unrecognisable."

"Tim! You're not helping!"

"I just mean that the change is good because it allows for the birth. It also goes back to normal afterwards. It is really quite amazing."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Darling, no one works harder than you. It's hard work, but you're strong. Haven't you spoken to Kate or Paula? Even Mum can help explain.

Tim was a horrible husband, everything he said, upset Julie more.

####

Julie considered that she might be unreasonable. Every where were children who had all managed to be born. Mother's constantly had more and more children. That told Julie that they survived childbirth and were willing to do it again. They were also willing to keep doing the act that led to it all.

She also worried that she would embarrass Tim, after all he was a doctor. She was afraid to talk to her midwife because it would reflect poorly on Tim. She didn't think it was right for a phone conversation with either Paula or Kate, so she was left relying on Mum. She invited her to the flat.

Shelagh came and asked immediately how Julie was feeling.

"I'm fine for a whale."

"You look wonderful!"

"I don't." Julie didn't feel beautiful although every day Tim said she was.

"Do you need help getting ready for baby. I remember feeling overwhelmed."

"I'm afraid," Julie blurted out. "Afraid of having this baby come out of my body. Tim tells me it will fit, but he's a man."

Shelagh laughed, "True, he has only seen and never felt it. I remember wondering why I had wanted a baby so badly, but any bit of pain I endured was worth it for Teddy."

"I tell myself every child comes into the world the same way."

"Most certainly do and I've assisted in hundreds maybe thousands before I gave birth and I wasn't prepared. I set out to give birth without any pain relief, but was disappointed when I couldn't. Dear, if you were my patient, I'd make sure you had plenty of gas and air."

"Gas and air?"

"It helps with the pain."

"Helps with pain. Will it embarrass Tim?"

"What are you talking about?" Shelagh asked.

"If I am weak. He works there… You work there."

"Oh my darling, no one cares how brave you are. All that matters is that this baby enters this world safely. No one wants an anxious mother. It isn't good for baby."

"So this gas will help?" She asked.

"Definitely."

###

Tim was surprised to see Mum when he came home. When she saw him, she said, "Is it that late already? Is your father still at the surgery?"

When Tim indicated he was, Shelagh called him to let him know she'd need a ride.

"Did you have a nice visit?" he asked Julie.

"You never told me about the gas?" Julie responded.

"We've been discussing nitrous oxide. It might be just the thing to calm her," Shelagh said.

Tim was failing as a husband. He was so intent on explaining how her body allowed for birth, he never assured her that pain relief was available. He didn't want her to suffer and agreed that she would need calming. She needed calming now, but he couldn't just administer nitrous oxide at home.

Later after mum left, he was rubbing her feet and silently assessing her ankles for swelling. After determining that she had very little, he said, "Jules, when it is time for our baby, I will only be your husband. I'll forget, I'm a doctor and that I work in hospital."

"But everyone knows you and if I do a horrible job they'll think…"

"Nothing, except what a wonderful mother you are. Most women worry about being responsible for such a tiny person. You aren't worried at all are you?"

"No, it's just a baby, not an alien."

Tim laughed, "He better not be."

"I'm not certain of this feeding, but Mum will help me right."

"Feeding?"

"Silly, who am I to argue with twelve year old Tim. He knew best. Besides I want our baby to be healthy."

"You know when Mum fed Teddy, I didn't much like it. I think I am going to love to watch you feed our baby," he said as he reached out to caress her breast.

"Tim! You're the one who said their purpose was for feeding."

"I lied. They have two purposes."

Tim decided, _we are now ready for our baby_.


	39. Chapter 39

Tim tore his eyes away from the perfect little pink face to look at his wife. He was so proud of her. She had faced her fear like a champion. A champion who was giddy from the effects of nitrous oxide. Only Jules would cause her midwife to cry from laughter. Tim was convinced she'd be mortified if she knew half of what she had said.

Watching his daughter enter the world was amazing. The miracle of childbirth certainly came alive as he saw her crown and slowly slide out with each push.

Jules was resting comfortably and had come through needing only a little stitch. Their daughter was a bonny little thing — already the phrase, _Daddy's little girl_ kept rolling around in his head.

Mum and Dad popped in and Tim wasn't certain either would be able to wipe the smiles off their faces for a month.

"She's precious… our little Marianne."

Dad mouthed, " _Thank you,"_ to him. He had wanted to honor his own mother and knew Mum wouldn't mind at all.

Whilst Mum was fussing over Jules. Dad took the pink bundle from Tim.

Winking he said, "You were so certain you'd have a son."

"Me? Oh no, I wanted a daughter," Tim said seriously. Suddenly years of talking about a son were all but forgotten.

Julie laughed and Tim approached his wife in the bed. He kissed her forehead and said, "I couldn't be happier."

The baby started mewing and Shelagh snatched her out of her grandfather's arms. As she pulled the privacy curtain, she said, "The men can take a walk, whilst Granny stays and helps mummy feed."

Tim laughed, "Granny!"

"Come on then, we've been told," Patrick said.

They were greeted with a chorus of congratulations as new father and grandfather walked through the maternity ward.

Patrick said, "I'm proud of you son."

####

Julie was tired, but extremely happy. She was really a mum! It was true what was said about as soon as the baby was born, you forget. She only had faint memories of the whole ordeal. What she did remember was Tim by her side the whole time. She was so glad that he didn't look down there. Julie's down there was sore and when she went to the loo, it seemed unrecognisable. She remembered Tim assuring her that everything would be righted and hoped that was true.

Mum was leaning over Julie now, helping little Marianne latch on to her breast. Once she got it, Mum exclaimed, "Well done!"

Julie was not certain if she meant Julie or the baby or both. She studied her daughter's little face. She remembered Tim explaining about the cells dividing and the little bean, but now she was a tiny person with fingers and toes and ears and lips. What a miracle it was — all from her and Tim's love. She was a part of both of them, but seeing her dark hair, Julie conceded that she might be a bit more of Tim.

Tim reluctantly left Julie to go home after she was moved to the postnatal ward. She'd never stayed in hospital before. Because of feeding, she was woken in the middle of the night and the night seemed to last forever.

In the morning, Tim came in to visit. He greeted her and said, "Just on my rounds. There's a very healthy pink bundle in the nursery."

"She kept me awake," Julie said.

"You can sleep. You're here to rest. When you come home it will be different."

Tim gave her a kiss that curled her toes and said, "I've got to be off. Jules, Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For our daughter," he said with a wink before he vanished.

The new mother in the bed next to Julie's said, "How did he get in? Visiting hours aren't until afternoon."

"He's a doctor. He's here for his patients."

Later that morning, Shelagh breezed in and said, "Hello Darling. I just took a peek at our baby, she's sleeping like an angel. How's our new mummy?"

"Tired, sore."

"I know. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Mum," Julie said as Shelagh breezed out.

"Was that your mum?" her ward mate asked.

"No, my mother-in-law… She's a midwife."

"Don't tell me you're a nurse …"

Julie laughed, "Oh no, but my husband's father is a GP. My baby is their first grandchild."

After a nurse, who addressed her as , brought Marianne for a feeding, Julie spent some time with her until she was collected for visiting hours.

Julie didn't have any visitors. Everyone was busy working. She suddenly missed her mum, but if she were alive her father wouldn't let her travel to London anyways. She was feeling sorry for herself when Angela and Teddy popped in at the very end of visiting hours.

"We'd come sooner, but we had school," Teddy informed her.

"Did you see her?" Julie asked.

"She's adorable, but she isn't a he," Angela joked. "Mum and Dad couldn't stop talking about her last night."

"Has Dad come by today?" Teddy asked. When Julie shook her head, he added, "I bet he will."

They had only just arrived before the visitors were ushered out. On his way out, Teddy said, "I suppose I'm not your favorite anymore."

Julie replied, "You're my favorite brother."

Later her neighbor asked why she wasn't bottle feeding. Julie proudly said, "My husband, the doctor, told me that our baby will be healthier."

"Healthier?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll pass on something in my milk that will help her fight illness better."

"Really."

"I don't care it's dirty," another ward mate said.

Julie responded, "It was my choice and I quite like it. One leaflet said it will help me get in shape faster."

"Really? My midwife didn't tell me any of that."

"I think you were meant to read the leaflet and decide for yourself," Julie suggested.

Throughout her stay Mum and Dad stopped in when they could. Tim came every evening and any other time, he was at hospital.

One night she woke to find him asleep in the chair beside her. She whispered, "Tim."

He opened his eyes and said, "I'm waiting on a patient. They kicked me out of the nursery, so I'm hiding in here."

"I miss you. I want to go home."

Before he could answer a nurse came in and said, "Dr. Turner, they're ready for you."

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Love you."

The nurse looked at Julie and said, "Since you're up, I'll bring in baby."

On her last full day, she was forced to learn how to care for baby. This included lessons on bathing, changing nappies, and bottle sterilisation. When she was through, she felt as if she learned very little new information. She was very ready to go home and be a family.

When she finally walked into the flat with Tim behind her carrying Marianne, she felt as if she'd been gone a lifetime. All that lying-in only made her more tired.

"Welcome home Mrs. Turner!" Tim said.

Julie said, "Welcome home little Miss. Turner."

She sat and held her baby content that a nurse wasn't going to come and take her away from her.

####

Julie was every bit as wonderful a mother as Tim imagined. Every night he'd come home to his two best girls dancing.

One day they might be dancing slow and singing,

" _Your once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you  
Yes, your once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you!"_

Another night she'd be singing loudly and trying to get Tim to join in,

" _Summer lovin' had me a blast  
Summer lovin' happened so fast"_

Life was always fun with Jules. Even when he was worrying about a patient, she'd remind him just how lucky he was.

Marianne was six months old as they were preparing to celebrate her first Christmas. Timothy remembered the letter they wrote on Angela's first Christmas. His daughter also lived in a nice flat with a real Christmas tree.

That autumn after Angela turned nineteen, Mum and Angela had contacted The Church of England Adoption Charity. Their inquiry gained no results as a flood in the cellar had ruined all the records from before nineteen-sixty-six.

Angela had told Tim that she wasn't upset, because she only wanted to be a Turner.

"Julie had to marry you to be a true Turner, but I've been one my whole life," she said.

"You know Ange, Mum and Dad never loved you less. You were even more special because you're their only daughter."

"I know. Just like I know you always loved me."

On Christmas morning, they woke early and Tim took pictures to remember the day with his new 35mm camera. He was always snapping pictures of Marianne. His favorites were of the two together.

Later they drove over for Christmas dinner with his family. Julie helped Mum whilst the baby was passed around. Once Dad got a hold of her, he didn't pass her on until she cried.

Angela teased Teddy by saying he was one of the little rich boys that The Kinks were singing about in their new Christmas song.

She was a calm content baby. Julie was so relaxed with her that Tim was certain Marianne learned from her mum.


	40. Chapter 40

Marianne was a little over a year when Julie started talking about another baby.

"You know I can give you a baby, but you've got to get it out," he teased.

"It was easy. I don't know why I fussed."

"Jules, you were so high on the gas you didn't know half of what was happening."

"I'm certain you're exaggerating," she said. "I know you want a son."

"I do, but I'd be happy with another daughter. We agreed on two no matter, right?"

"Absolutely I am not going to be like my mother," she insisted.

She walked away humming and turned to Tim and asked, "What's a silicon chip?"

"Something inside a machine, why?"

"It's mentioned in a song… _I don't like, I don't like, I don't like Mondays_."

Tim was only too happy to do his part in Julie's quest for a second child. It was strange to imagine that their second baby would be born in a new decade.

###

What started as a desire for Marianne's grandparents to visit with her and as Julie's desire to try new recipes, the younger Dr. and Mrs. Turner began hosting luncheon after church most Sundays.

Their flat was small, but their family was as well. She knew her mother-in-law enjoyed the day off from cooking. Her father-in-law made no attempt to hide his appreciation for her skills in the kitchen. Tim was pleased because she always had a cake or something equally delicious for pudding.

Shelagh said, "When you have this second baby, don't feel like you need to continue these lovely Sundays."

"Why ever wouldn't I?" Julie replied.

Her second daughter was born with less gas and a bit more pain and as Tim said, "Bravery."

She was a tiny little thing. "She looks just like you," Tim exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Julie said certain that she let him down.

"Whatever for, she's perfect," Tim said as he looked into their daughter's face.

"You wanted a son."

"My love, you could never let me down. I love our daughters. I couldn't be happier."

"I wanted to give you a little Patrick."

"Are you certain about Evangelina? It's a big name for a tiny little one," Tim said looking up from the baby.

"I've loved that name since the first day I came to Poplar and you showed me the pictures. We can shorten it, like you're Tim."

"I like Evie… Although there was once a pig named Evie after Sister Evangelina."

Julie laughed, "I don't even want to know. She'll be called Evie then."

Either complaining about her name or just wanting to be heard, Evie cried and Tim handed her off for a feed.

##

When Tim came home after Evie was born, there wasn't always singing and dancing. For a little thing, she could certainly be grizzly. Typically Julie would pass her off the minute Tim got home.

"She got quite the lungs and she doesn't like to be put down," Julie complained. "Thankfully Marianne is content to entertain herself."

Marianne was sitting on the floor playing with her wooden blocks. Tim was smitten with both his girls. He had a soft spot for his youngest who was already the spitting image of his wife. Then there was Marianne looking more like him, but already showing signs of being quite intelligent.

"Jules," he said, "They're both perfect and they have the best mummy in the world."

She smiled and said, "If you're buttering me up for later, I'm too tired."

"No, but Mum said they'd watch the girls on Saturday night so we can go out. Maybe if we drop them off, we can stay in."

Julie didn't answer, but the flat was filled with music as Rod Stewart sang about needing to go back to school. Evie cooed in Tim's arms.

"I think she likes music. When she's grizzly, you should sing to her." Tim suggested.

"We need a piano, so you can play for her," Julie suggested.

"Someday, my love, someday."

##

Mum insisted on celebrating Marianne's second birthday at the house.

Kate and Arthur were coming with their brood. They had three under age five with another on the way. Heather was a bossy little thing ruling over her brother and sister. Kate said that she was just like Julie.

Arthur was working at a surgery in Brighton and they were quite settled and happy. When last, Tim and Julie went to visit, Tim looked at Kate's belly and said, "I think you really did fall asleep during contraception lecture. Don't they sell Durex down here?"

Arthur laughed, "I love my wife and if she wants babies I quite happily oblige."

In addition, Angela was going with a bloke called, Thomas. Julie didn't really care for him, but wasn't about to tell her sister-in-law. He reminded her of her brothers — the older two. She overheard him telling Angela that she should just be a nurse. Julie was proud when Angela made it clear that she wanted to be a doctor and no one would stand in her way. Julie may not like the bloke, but she wasn't worried about it. She was quite certain that Angela would figure out eventually he wasn't right for her.

Tim was excited for the do, because it meant cake. On the day, Tim and Arthur sat in the garden whilst the little ones ran around. Julie stepped out to check on her youngest and overheard Tim talking.

"Being a Dad is the greatest thing in the world. I had no idea. I don't even care that I don't have a son. You will probably have five before you're done."

Arthur laughed, "I'm thinking number four might be enough. What was that contraception thing you spoke about?"

Julie laughed and went back in. Evie was content in her Daddy's arms.

##

Tim was enjoying talking to Arthur and Dad about some unusual cases they'd each seen. Ted was taking it all in. He had decided that medicine might be a better choice than football. Tim knew that Mum and Dad were secretly relieved.

Angela and her bloke joined in and Thomas said, "I remember Dr. Turner coming to the flat when I had chicken pox. They were all over me."

Patrick replied, "You just described scores of house calls, I made."

Tim teased, "About fifty score! So Tommy, who delivered you?"

"Me mum said she was a red haired nurse, blames me being a ginger on her."

Tim wanted to say that that made absolutely no sense at all, but didn't. Meanwhile Mum overheard and said, "Oh Patsy. How lovely."

Perhaps Julie was onto something, not caring for Angela's fella. He wasn't too bright. She deserved better.

##

Kate was telling Julie all the news from her village. "My mum says that since the factory closed your dad just sits in the pub all day. Pathetic really, he's alone now that Junior had been put away for roughing up that poor girl."

Julie winced, she didn't like to think about any of that nasty business. She'd sent letters to her father letting him know after each baby. He didn't respond, but she hadn't expected him to. She signed each simply, _Julie,_ resisting the urge to sign them, _Dr. and Mrs. Timothy Turner._

Kate continued, "Seems that George got some girl from another village up the duff and is married now. Mum says he treats her just like your dad treated your mum."

"Poor girl," Julie said and changed the subject. "We took a trip to see Albert and Linda. They've got three now and Carole has two. I do wish I could see them. Charlie found an Australian girl to marry him. I expect he'll be a dad before long."

"Too bad, you all don't live close by. That would be some family reunion."

"My family is the Turners now. I'm one of them," Julie said and meant it. Then she listened as Kate talked about her family.

 **One more chapter to go! Thanks for going on Tim and Julie's journey with me.**


	41. Chapter 41

Tim came into the kitchen one morning in December 1980 to find Evie crying and Julie in tears. He tried to find out what was wrong, but she couldn't speak. He couldn't console her when he didn't know what was wrong.

He picked up Evie and poured poor bewildered Marianne some Corn Flakes. It seemed unlikely that she was having a bout with the baby blues, Evie was nine months already.

The phone rang and Angela was on the other end sounding quite upset. She was asking to speak to Julie.

Tim said, "She can't speak. There's something wrong with her and I'm concerned!"

"Tim," Angela cried, "It's John! He's dead!"

Tim was at a loss thinking of who they knew named, John. "John?"

"John Lennon, he's been killed!"

"Oh no! My poor girl!" Tim hung up and gathered his wife in his arms and held her until she couldn't cry anymore.

Tim couldn't imagine how she would react if it were Paul. She always claimed to love Paul best. Eventually, she was calmer and as he left for the surgery, he said, "I'll send Dad to come see the girls."

##

Julie didn't know why she was out of control. It was a shock to wake and turn on the radio to the news that a legend was gunned down. Growing up the Beatles were a ray of sunshine in her dismal life.

She was an adult — a wife and a mother, but she felt like that lonely aged fifteen girl again.

Dad came and didn't say anything, but told her to go rest. She heard him and Marianne playing and started counting her blessings. She was very lucky.

By the time, Tim came home she felt sad, but was functioning. She had a record on and was dancing with fussy Evie.

Our life together  
Is so precious together  
We have grown, we have grown  
Although our love still is special  
Let's take a chance and fly away somewhere  
Starting over (over and over and over)

###

Julie felt Evie's forehead. It was still warm. She'd had a fever for two days. Marianne's fever had broken the day before. Evie had been clinging to her and cried whenever Julie left the room. It was an ordeal to go to the loo, nevermind make dinner.

When she had called the surgery to ask Tim to bring home take-away, he wasn't there. She needed a break, but was afraid that he'd been called out.

She sat and let both girls lie on her. At two and four they were no longer babies. Still she thought a newborn might be easier than the two of them sick. Julie had hardly slept for four days.

Little Evie was falling asleep, when Tim finally came home.

"How are our little patients?" he asked, as he felt each forehead.

"Evie still has a fever. She hasn't let me leave her all day. I haven't any dinner."

"I'm only a little hungry. Let me put her to bed," he said as he lifted her off Julie's lap.

Julie was able to leave Marianne on the sofa and go into the kitchen. She wondered why Tim wasn't hungry. When he returned her eye caught a spot on his tie. She walked to him to get a closer look.

"Tim, I can't believe you! I've been at my wits end with sick children and you've been eating cake. You went to see Angela's bloke! We promised we'd stay away."

"I had to. It's my job as her older brother. Besides he's not a bloke, he's a Yank!"

"As long as she's happy who cares if she loves an American," Julie said impatiently.

"Loves!"

Julie laughed, "Of course, haven't you noticed how lost she's been since she returned from Boston. Any time she spoke to me, she'd mention Michael over and over. My guess is if he came all this way, then he loves her too."

"Jules, you're not helping!"

"Serves you right! Whilst I've been caring for your sick children, you were an uninvited guest eating cake."

"I'm sorry."

Tim looked contrite and when Marianne cried, "Mummy."

Julie called, "Daddy's coming darling."

Then she made herself a toastie and sat alone and ate it. When Tim came in carrying Marianne, he said, "Kiss mummy goodnight."

When he returned, he looked around and said, "I suppose I'm meant to make my own dinner."

Julie didn't answer, he had already sorted that she was upset with him.

When she got up to pour her tea, he captured her and pulled her close. She knew she wouldn't stay angry with him long — just enough so he learnt a lesson.

He sat down to eat and she couldn't resist any longer. She asked, "What's he like?"

Tim smiled, "Scared. He was scared."

"Was he nice?"

"He seemed nice enough."

"Was he handsome?"

"Jules!"

"Come on Tim, you owe me…"

"He didn't have anything odd protruding from his face," Tim joked.

"Come on, if you want me to forgive you, you'll have to do better than that."

"Alright, he's handsome. Not like a movie star, but he has a nice face although he wears glasses."

"Glasses can be sexy!"

"Julie, you are not supposed to find another man sexy! Only me!"

Julie laughed, "Timothy are you jealous?"

"It's bad enough you tell me this Yank loves my sister and now you're talking about glasses. I already share you with Teddy!"

"You don't share me with Teddy and I only love you."

"Do you really think she loves him?" Tim asked.

"Yes, but Tim, it'll be alright. If you are this bothered over your sister, I hate to see you when our girls grow up and fall in love."

"One thing that I can guarantee, neither will fall in love with a Yank."

Julie yawned and said, "I'm going to bed, before one of our girls starts crying."

"Can I come too?" he asked like a naughty child.

Julie said, "Yes, but no funny business. I'm tired."

 **Epilogue**

When Tim finally came home, he was tired, but one look at Julie and he knew she was too.

"They went on to bed a half hour ago. Evie prepared a show for you. I watched it twice."

"Our star, she really is something," Tim said lovingly.

"Meanwhile Marianne was reading _The Lancet_ again."

"A chip off the old block," Tim said proudly.

"I stopped by Mum and Dad's, Michael was visiting with Andrew. He really is a sweet boy."

"If it hadn't been so hard for poor Ange to have a baby, I might be jealous, but I'm just happy for her. Michael is a really gem."

"He and your Dad are thicker than thieves."

"I don't like that Melissa girl that Ted's going with. I wish he'd settle down."

"Tim, let him figure it out on his own."

"He can't find the perfect girl, because she's mine, but he needs to find someone who will support him and be a good mother and…"

"I might volunteer!"

"Don't you dare," Tim said as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Jules, do you know what day it is?"

It's the twenty-fourth…"

Tim walked over to the piano and said, "Yes, of February."

When he began to play, Julie smiled as the tune for the Roberta Flack song filled the air.

"It's the anniversary of the day that changed my life. ' _The first time, ever I saw your face'_."

"Timothy Turner, you're a romantic and I love you."

Julie sat down beside him and together they played _Heart and Soul._ Then they walked to their bedroom hand in hand.

 **Thank you for taking this journey with me. Your views and comments have kept me going.**

 **Julie will forever be one of my favorite characters. I took you full circle past the Prologue to a time when Patrick was still with them and Teddy first started dating Melissa. We all know how the story continued.**

 **Just like I rewrote Unexpected into an edgier original story (published on Wattpad) I am contemplating doing the same for Evie, Jack, Marianne and Tony. I need to finish my current project first.**

 **I plan to continue one shots as CtM inspires me. In the meanwhile if you'd like to read more of my writing go to Pseudoannie on**

 **Thank you my dear Readers.**


End file.
